Brother of Mine
by Ali the Syn
Summary: After the events of the main story done, Evie turns down Mr. Greens proposal and continues to live in London with her Twin Jacob. Now they may be Twins but that doesn't keep them from getting into trouble and having different views on life. But are all their views so different? (rated M for blood, fighting and much, much more *Frycest*) june 5th updates to ch8,9,10 11. time fixes
1. Birthday Fight Ch1

The ring around her was wooden, made with old timber sheets and the people all around where screaming and hollering, small pouches of money kept getting tossed at one another making bets on who would win, how long she would last. The water around them on the Thames calm but the loud roar of barges passing wasn't so distracting,her coat having been shrugged off and handed to her twin as well as her gauntlet and other various weapons. she waited patiently for the first bloke to approach. Her fists up in anticipation, she smiled a coy smile.

"Take e'm out Evie!" she faintly heard her brother Jacob bark out as she lunged for the poor guy in front of her. Her fist connected with his jaw stunning the poor sod. She then she grabbed for his bleeding face, curled in to herself bringing her knee to his face with a loud crack he dropped to the ground, the brown mucky water of a puddle slathering his now obviously broken face.

She didn't have time to enjoy the victory as two more burly shirtless blokes came at her from behind. She kicked backwards connecting with ones gut, she heard him fall to his knees clutching himself. The next guy, caught off guard she grabbed at his arm, twist it behind his back. shoving him to the ground all the while twisting his arm more and pulling it up she heard the sickening pop and crack of bones, she then tossed him from his limp arm into the sod still on his knees beside him taking them both out.

The rhythm of the match continued on. more and more people entered the fight, she dropped them. Broke their jaws... dislocated arms, shoulders and more than likely broken bones.  
All for what; the sick enjoyment of the spectators around betting on how long she would last.

It had to be around the 6th wave of the fight when the organiser called her to the edge handing her a large pouch, behind him her brother; a grin from ear to ear giving her 2 thumbs up. She accepted the money and leapt over the side to come beside her darling brat of a twin.

"Look here sister dearest!" he motioned to a pouch alike hers  
"Where you... Jacob Frye! you bet on me!" she was angry and frustrated. taking bets on his own sister. of course she would beat everyone they threw at her... she was an assassin. How could she not!  
"That's cheating Jacob!" she jabbed him in the gut playfully, unwrapping her hands from the bloodied wraps and dropping them into the murky water of the Thames bellow. she let Jacob help her back into her frock coat. Once on she adjusted her hood back into place and her gauntlet tightened on her arm.

"Now sister dearest. what else shall we do on this lovely day in London?" he tucked his money pouch away into his own coat and pulled out his pocket watch "look at the time, our train should be this way shortly. W shall wait and get food on the train together."  
"you know brother. Your way of celebrating our birthday isn't the way I saw us celebrating." she poked him in the pout on his face was clear. she couldn't say no to it either, he knew exactly how to

make her smile, even just a little.

(earlier that morning)

She had spent her birthday morning by herself, reading in bed enjoying the views of the train passing through a calm city morning sun just glinting off the window panes. hair down, tea beside her and pillows stuffed all around her. it was a great start to her first day off in months.

They had only just finished off Starick weeks ago, the Queen had then called on her and her brother a few times and Henry had taken to her a bit more.

it had only been a week since she turned Mr. Green down from his proposal and she hadn't talked much to him since then but he was still around and he always brought her books. The one she was now reading had even been a present left by him the night before.

Soon though her peaceful morning came crashing down as her twin sailed into her cart with a handful of flowers. they where white calla lilies. He differently did not talk to henry before getting those she had laughed to herself.

He had then goaded her into running the roof tops with him. because of course it was also his birthday and she whined that

"well it OUR birthday sister dearest! we NEED to spend it TOGETHERRRRRRR"

He had whined and pleaded that she spend the day with him and do everything together.

Since the defeat of starick and all the fighting she had sworn to make an effort to see things the way Jacob did a little more. and so they raced the roof tops, took out some blighter's, stole what looked like precious cargo. they had laughed when they discovered it was only tea! and then... then they had come across the fighting pit here on a large vessel in the middle of the Thames.

How Jacob ever found these things she wouldn't know but it had been right after passing over the bridge to head back to the boroughs of the city of London. She had, had plans to settle in for the evening even if Jacob wanted to take her drinking at one of the pubs with a bunch of rooks. She out right denied that. After the day she had already had. this was it!

She would indulge in his supper plans on the train finally but that was it.

Jacob had apparently arranged for food as the clock struck 7. they has sat in her cart on the train relaxing and just laughing about the day they had, had.

Jacob had tried to impersonate one of the looks they had gotten while taking out the blighter's in Westminster. the contorted look on his face had made her burst into laughter. she didn't laugh often as their job was mostly dreary and somber. the amount of killing and fighting they did... didn't always allow for laughter, that seemed to gruesome and sadistic.

it hadn't taken long for food to show up. A rook knocking on the door to the cart as they entered the next station. Jacob being the brother he was had gotten 4 Rooks to bring in all her favorite foods.

she couldn't help but think this feast had cost more than she had even made today in the fights. Jacob only shrugged off the passing comment and handed the last Rook out a handful of Pounds.

As they settled on her bed pulling over all the food. she gasped.

"Did you really even get Jellied eels!?" she had always loved them and it wasn't always easy to find them made right in the city.  
"Sister of mine, of course I did!"

The smile on her face was of pure happiness when she took her first bites.

In front of them was platters of fabulous street food and even a few pastries.  
From fresh-baked muffins (she swore if they were custard filled she would die), fresh cooked peas and pork and much more including the jellied eels.

Her brother had a strange smile on her face. Like he was just enjoying her enjoyment. she couldn't help but continue to indulge.

taking off her coat and knife pouch, then bomb pouch carefully. she shed her boots ready to get comfortable.

With most of the food done with she wrapped the rest up into a neatly wrapped meal. whistling to send for a Rook, she handed the girl the food.  
"Please find Clara Odea, you know where she should be this time of day right Amelie?"  
This Rook in particular had always been kind and helpful to Evie. she had even taken to helping her train more and be a better fighter.

"As you wish Boss! anything else for..." she got closer and asked the last part in a whisper "anything else for the boss on her birthday?" Evie swatted at her.

"Do all the Rooks know?" she blurted at her twin.  
A sly smile on his face told it all.  
"I may have told a few... and those few may have spread it around." his arms came up in shrug.  
"No big deal sister of mine" he continued wiping his dirty face with his sleeve. "Maybe I have one last surprise up my sleeve for us"

The look she gave him, if it could have... would have killed him right where he sat/stood. she was getting up and holding up something he had just pulled from under her bed.

"one last present for you sister dearest." he handed her the parcel.

"When did you hid this here!" she slapped at his hand "I didn't get you anything because we promised we wouldn't!" she wanted to punch him in the gut for real this time, unlike how earlier in the day she had done so playfully.

"Well I couldn't not get you this when I found it." she started unwrapping the bundle and swore he hadn't found this. he had to have had it made... and made especially for her.

It was like she remembered it from the picture. the one picture she had of her father and mother. The Coat was red like the wine she enjoyed. long in style and the thick quilted twill was soft but sturdy.

The Coat was a near replica from the photo of what their mother had worn. she would say near because it had a place for her shoulder cape to be buckled in and the sleeves where longer and more sturdy built for their line of work.

Their father had never talked about mother much, but when he passed, they had found a picture of them both together. their mother sitting on a bench in an apple orchard with their father standing behind her. It was always clear their mother had not been the assassin type. She had wanted to find the coat after finding the picture, if not to wear but to have... but alas it was never found. only a small wooden box in their fathers study with 2 rings within and the assassins mark upon them. they both now wore those rings with pride.

She couldn't believe Jacob had gone and had this coat made for her. She wasn't always the emotional type but a few stray tears fell from her face.

"Jacob... thank you.." she rose and pulled it on. it fit her like a glove. the hidden pockets inside the coat already containing an arsenal of throwing knives and various other smaller weapons.

She reached for his hand and held it between hers. "You know, I have to pay you back for this right?"

"Sure you can sister dearest!" a coy smile coming to his lips. "Join me at the slipt arse pub tonight to celebrate with style and the rooks and I shall say we are even!"

She honestly hated that pub with the Rooks, she never ever went unless it was to drag her twin from his seat and sober him up. she did not drink much and the rowdiness of the Irish Pub was not her style. she much preferred the tavern in Westminster or having wine with the queen when invited... but now she couldn't say no. especially not wrapped in the coat he had given her.

"brother of mine, how could I say no?


	2. The Bash Ch2

It was late by the time they arrived at the pub Jacob was practically dragging her to. they had lounged for a bit talking on her bed before she shooed him out to get ready.

she wanted to fix her hair into a more tight plate down the top of her head. one tight bun at the nape of her neck and forgoing the usual 2 pins to hold, 6 this time. if she was going to a pub, she would look darn good and not have her hair falling in her face.

pulling off her black chemise she opted for her white one and an under bust corset. she assumed there would be some kind of dancing and probably lost of laughing, her normal corset would be too much for this kind of banter.

Next came the black trousers, how dare anyone ever call her a true woman. the only time she wore a dress was the queens ball and only then.  
next was her typical black boots and then the coat. picking up her old one and hanging it in the closet the to the rear of her train car she carefully empties its contents and started arranging those knives and bombs and medicine and what not into her new wine colored coat.  
with all arranged and her kukri in place at her hip, pistol at her side and hood tucked in she stare at herself in a mirror.

A shy smile came to her face. pulling the Photograph from her bedside table she stare at it for a moment.  
Her hair now put up like her moms in the photograph, her jacket a near replica all gratitude for that to her wonderful brother and then she freezes.

She looks almost identical to her mother. No wonder their father had never wanted Evie to see this picture. Maybe, just maybe. she reminded her dad to much of their mother.

The last thing to set them apart was the makeup her mother wore. her lips always done a darker bloom. even in the black and white photo. the contrast of coat to lips where the same, meaning her lips had to be the same color red of the wine colored coat.

She had always known the coat would be red due to the liking of the color. her father, in the few times he mentioned his wife... was always about how the red of her clothes always matched what rouge she wore on her lips. it was no wonder Evie wasn't allowed to wear makeup either. Today that changed. sneaking out the front of her train car, she pulled her hood and set out. knowing all to well her brother would still be waiting for her when she returned. He most definitely would not leave to the pub without her, especially this evening.

it hadn't taken long for her to find a shop, buy the lip rouge, be told how to wear it and then get back to the train without anyone having noticed she left. having donned the rouge. her look was set for the evening.

Jacob hadn't remarked on the color of her lips, but did give her a quick smile only to whisk her away the pub.

Now arriving she pulled her hood down and smile at the other patrons as they entered together. Jacob had left his top hat behind and rather than replace it with something else, he had left his head and brown hair alone. Evie had never liked the damn hat and was glad he left it. he may have even done it for her.

Walking into the pub, she could see the waves of green in front of her. almost all in attendance where Rooks and their families.

"Happy Birthday Bosses!" they cheered at her and her twin. she couldn't help but smile at all their bloody Rooks.

these people had helped them win back the city and not without loss. but it was with her's and Jacobs leadership that they came out on top.

Passing Rooks here and there, they reached out and wished her the best. One-handed her a goblet of cider and another full of beer to her twin still at her side.

"Sorry Miss Evie, no one could get wine in for you tonight, but the owner knew of this cider that would be closer to it than beer or ale." it was her trusted Rook who had handed her the goblet. She sniffed at the amber reddish liquid and the smell was beautifully aromatic with hints of berries and apples.

taking a sip, she within a second was fond of the drink and kept the drink to her mouth finishing it off quickly. Jacob beside her gave her a wicked look.  
"Dearest sister, don't be to swift!" he grabbed the cup from her and tossed it to another one of the rooks.  
"Fill this again and let the celebration begin!" he raised his own beer into the air and roused the rest of the Rooks.

many others around raised their cups and mugs and cheered back and that was when a band in the corner started playing. the sound of the fiddle and banjo filled the air and her smile became even larger when her brother beside her started to dance.

backing up against a table another cider was put into her hand. she watched as Jacob tried to dance. with no avail as he drank his drink in the same moment and attempting to do a jig. she dare not tell him the band was playing a reel. So his steps did not match the tempo being played, he looked an utter fool. But all around her rooks where joyous and happy; utterly gay in the moment it seemed to go on for a while. just dancing and laughing with the people around her, she caught herself enjoying herself like she hadn't in a while.

today had been a good day. Spent with her brother in a happy whirlwind of activities. she half hoped it wouldn't end.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder to her side.  
"Miss Frye, the happiest birthdays to you" it was the soft voice of Henry Green from beside her.  
"Thank you Henry. the book you gifted me is lovely. it started it this morning." she gave him a soft smile and took a quick sip of her 4th cider.  
"You look very lovely this evening Evie," he continued on. "I know my advances may still not be welcomed, but if you would grace me with a dance. I would be honored." he bowed a little a the waist and held out his hand to her.

She didn't think too much about it. setting down her cider, she took his hand and they started to the beat of the drum of the next song.

"Don't think anything of this miss Frye. I promise I shall not pursue you any longer unless you ask it of me." he sang into the music. she cheeks coming a faint blush. he was such a gentleman but the that was the problem.

She had definitely liked Henry but her feelings where jumbled. he was kind and caring, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have too. His kind soul extended to his demeanor. He was most definitely one of the most scholarly assassin's she had ever meet other than herself or her father before her. and maybe that was it. Evie may have liked quite morning reading and studying but she also loved the thrill of fighting, exploring and sleuthing. She realized in that moment that she wanted someone to share those times with and lately it had been her twin that shared all those times with her. Who else could honestly?

it was at that moment that her eyes locked with Jacob's across the pub. he had taken her spot on the side and drank away his own drink. the look on his face, unknown to her. no smile but not of anger. She shot him a large grin trying to make him change his expression. but as Henry twirled her around and she came to look at her twin once again. his demeanor hadn't changed. still a hard-line of lips that wouldn't smile or frown.

She decided to ignore him. if he wasn't having fun she at least would. eventually Henry ducked out and one of the brutes of the Rooks replaced him. she danced with a few different rooks in a jog and then the band took a break. she took this time to find a stool at the bar and get yet another of those ciders.

She had to have been on her 9th or 10th at this point and she couldn't stop smiling. she was just so happy and bubbly. When other patrons talked with her she giggled and smiled her toothy grin at them.

She could hear some of the Rooks around her talking about her and how they had never seen her like this, some even had the audacity to mention she was beautiful and the most ladylike they had ever seen her. if she hadn't been drunk, she would have said something, maybe knocked some heads together. she didn't need her lackies seeing her as a lady. she was strong and fierce. Ladylike was not her style.

It was then a brave Rook approached her. he came sauntering over with a cocky grin and another drink in each hand. handing one to her as he came close enough she took the drink and set it next to herself.

"Having a good time Miss Frye?" She had never met this Rook, and he seemed younger than most of their hired hands.  
"Yes I am dear friend" she said lifting her new-found drink to her lips. It wasn't her typical cider, but at this point she wasn't carrying much .  
"Well that's good to hear boss." he said looking around for a moment then leaning in.  
that's when she realized. he was trying to kiss her. she didn't have 2 seconds to react when the Rooks head was suddenly bashed into the counter beside her. The connecting hand to the head belonged to none other than her Brother.

"Jacob!" she hissed at him.  
"That wasn't very kind of you" she looked at the poor Rook beside her now knocked out against the bar.  
"Tell me then sister, did you want this bloke to kiss you?" he looked angry now, but her grabbed her arm and was starting to drag her out to alley way.  
"Let go of me!" she wailed at him, but his grip only became tighter as he pushed her into the wall of the adjacent building in the back alley.  
"Evie calm down!" he took both her arms into his hands and steadied her, shaking her to look at him.  
"Evie snap out of it. you're not yourself. Some bloke was about to kiss you without your consent and you where going to let it happen!" he locked eyes with her.  
"I am a grown woman Jacob, I can take care of myself!" she spat at him. his face became stone. "If I couldn't take care of myself I wouldn't have turned down Henry's proposal weeks ago!" again her words came out venomous towards him, but this time he let go and turned and looked behind him.

A few Rooks had come out to see what the commotion was but quickly turned back when they notices it was their bosses arguing.

He looked back at her with fire in his eyes. he grabbed onto her and held her around his waist, held his arm up gauntlet to the air and fired the rope launcher up.

Without a warning he propelled them both to the roof of the slit arse pub and out of sight of everyone else.

"Why didn't you tell me Greenie proposed!" he spat at her. She had stumbled back to a brick chimney her back feeling its warmth.  
"I... I didn't think you needed to know brother dearest. it was none of your business"

He stood back from her, an arm up pointed at her, his mouth open, lips moving lie those of a fish out of water but no words fell from his lips.

He stayed like that for a few minutes and she stood there glued to the bricks without moving a muscle.

She watched as his arm dropped to his side, almost as in defeat. His mouth finally settled in a fine line and he dropped to his knees with a thud.

She still didn't move, neither of them did. both frozen in the moment. the Music bellow then had started again the rooks still whooping and partying the early morning away. but here She stood. a ball of emotions staring at her defeated brother. What was up with him she wondered but her frozen body wouldn't move, wouldn't let her speak. She had a million things to say. But instead once able, she extended her arm feebly and shot her rope launcher and shot away. Now she was Running on the roof tops like her life depended on it, far away from the boroughs of London. She eventually landed in the middle of a street. grabbed a carriage unattended from the street and sped away. quietly and quickly into the night.

by the time she stopped, it was at the train station, and not the one for her own train, but for the one back to Crawley. approaching the ticket master, she handed him a double portion of coins.  
"one way please"  
the ticket master attempted to hand her back the rest of the pounds she had over paid.  
"That, that's to keep your mouth shut if anyone comes looking"

he handed her the ticket, she pulled her hood up and boarded the train.  
She didn't care what time it was or when she left. she just needed to leave.  
Jacob could handle the Rooks. He always did.


	3. Run boy, Run Ch3

Jacob was Frozen in place. His knees had given way and he had slumped into himself. he waited and waited for her to say something. but she just stood there still as can be. not moving, not talking... noting from his dear sister, And then suddenly she launches away. her movements blurred as tears streak his face. Eyes blurry he wipes them, trying to follow her general direction. He should chase her down, pin her to a wall and tell her why he cared that she didn't share that with him. He should... HE SHOULD... but he doesn't, he does nothing but sit there feeling for the first time helpless. He lets out a howl into the night. His heart feeling ripped open. This was his twin who he shared absolutely everything with... well nearly everything. He wouldn't gross her out with some details here or there. But his honesty extended to her like a phantom limb.

"she didn't tell me about Greenie's proposal" he whispered to himself "what else hasn't she shared with me." Time for answers. He promptly set out towards their train. leaping from roof to roof it hadn't taken him long to get back as the train was parked for the night in an empty station. Leaping from the roof down to the door or her car, he hesitantly knocked on the door and listened. It was too quite. Just the noise or rats in the station scurrying away and the small chatter of Rooks guarding the entrance of the station. Slowly he opened her car door and peaked in. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing for her to be there and scold him but no such harsh words came as he made his way in.

Opening his eyes he felt for the lamps on the wall, lighting them easily with one hand. illuminating the dark

car. Her bed was made and nothing had been touched since their departure from here earlier last night. A brown paper bag was left on her bed, a paper receipt for lip rouge. This is not really the clue he was looking for. There was so much clutter although organized clutter it was the way she liked it. Everything has a place and in its place it stays. By her bedside table, the picture of their parents lay and he picks it up. The picture, being such a simple picture as it was, was still his favorite photograph he had ever seen but He let Evie hang on to it for safe keeping. He knew she would keep it safer than he would as even being a twin... she was most definitely the more put together of the two, there where time he considered himself an utter mess in comparison to her.

He looked around for what seemed like hours and the sun was now rising upon the city. he sat on her bed, surely she would return shortly. Starting to get drowsy, he laid his head down on her pillow. She would definitely wake him when she returned. he could close his heavy eyes for now.

He woke as the sun was setting and a loud knocking at the back door to the car.

"Who is banging on my sister's door that loud!" He rolled sideways. Everything in the exact same place as he had left it when messing around looking for clues last night.

"Mail delivery!"

"Come in... I guess." the last part was a whisper. He listened for the door to slide open then closed. Walking over to the door not easily as his feet didn't feel so stable underneath himself, there on the ground where a few letters.

The first looked to be a card from George, this one was addressed to both of them. He tossed that one aside. probably from the council wishing them the best on their birthdays. George used to hand deliver it every year when they still lived home in Crawley.

The Second was a letter addressed right to Dame Evie Frye. correspondence from the Royal court of Her majesty the Queen. He looked at that letter and turned it over quickly. The queen, the actual queen was writing to Evie. How many other secrets was she keeping?

Opening the letter was an easy decision. maybe not the best one... but he had to know.

 ** _Dame Frye, I wish that I hadn't had to cancel out tea last week but there was an urgent meeting I could not miss, I do hope you'll understand. I wish that you would join me for morning tea at 8am sharp. I shall await your acquaintance in the flower garden. Oh, and before I forget. have the happiest Birthday. I'll be sure to have cake waiting for you when you arrive._**

 ** _\- Best wishes, Elizabeth_**

WELL THEN! Evie is to meet the queen for cake and tea in the morning. Looks like Sir Frye will replace her. the Queen may have answers he thought... or bring me more questions and wait, was his darling sister on a first name basis with the queen.

The next letter he has in hand is addressed to himself and he opens it quickly. This one doesn't have a return address and this worries him. he had gotten one like it before when his best childhood friend ran away and did

not want to be written back and ... his thoughts ran to Evie.

 ** _Dearest brother of mine,_**

 ** _I have left the city, I know not yet where I will end up. Take care of the Rooks while I am gone and do not do anything to rash. I will Write again when I find what I am looking for._**

 ** _-Lovingly .C_**

 ** _Evie_**

He Crumpled the letter in his hand and tossed it into the corner or the car. He growls at himself in frustration. How stupid of himself! he Knew he should have chased her down and talked it out. then maybe she wouldn't be god almighty knows where. He whistles loudly summoning A few of his trusted Rooks to him.

"Boss! What can we do for you?" the first one entering quickly asks as 2 brutes file in behind.

"Come here and keep ..."

* * *

The train pulls into the station she is waiting for just as the sun is setting. She disembark into he open country air and takes a deep breath. She had forgotten what clean air felt like in her lungs and she longed to take off running, her lungs ready to accept the cool air, instead though she pulls her coat closed a little more doing up a few more clasps and hails a carriage.

When one finally stops for her at the edge of the station, the driver gives her a curt nod and she asks him to take her to the Frye house at the end of Dreary lane. It was a quite ride through the town and into the darkness of night. Her childhood home since the age of 6 was enough outside the city that her father had been able to train her and her twin in martial arts, weapons and everything else without bringing too much attention to the goings on, the only thing she detested about it was that it took longer than she would have liked to walk into town and her father never allowed them to keep a horse to get in town quicker. "It will build character" he would say. but she knew it was more to build muscle and resistance now.

She hears the driver pulling the horses to a half and hands him a few coin and thanks him, Tell him that there would be a few extra pounds if he comes by tomorrow evening to take her back to town and he only nods. The house in front of her is yellow and cheery unlike the drab colors of the city of London she had come to love. it's in stark contrast to the moon filled sky behind her but she walks slowly to the front door and pulls a key from a pocket within the warmth of her inner vest. The door clicks open and before the chill of the night can seep in to quickly she steps in and closes the door fast behind herself.

With the nearest lamp lit and taken car of, she wonders the big house. so many memories here and yet so many things she wishes she didn't remember. There in the sitting room at the front of the big house she remembers the time she sat reading a book lounging in the late afternoon sun when her father had dragged Jacob out the front door and into the yard that she was overlooking. The large picture window gave her a front row seat to watch her father punish her brother for having snuck out the night before. She knew he had done it time and time again when they where growing up. He would sneak out to go drink with other boys in the fields and light fires. He hadn't ever got caught, well till that moment. She had silently watched as her father beat her own twin in front of her eyes.

There where plenty of these memories she wished she didn't have but it was a fact of life, Her father had taught them both not to falter at the sign of blood and violence. It had been part of each of their training. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted" her father had said time and time again when she would question tactics. she had even once questioned the saying and he had taken to lecturing her about how "the creed is what we live by" she hadn't wanted to ever talk about it again.

As light came to the sky she had made her way through most the house recollecting the past of each room. Until she came to the last 2 as the sun was finally rising. Having just walked up the grand stair case in the middle of the home she walked down the short hall pausing at the door at the end. It was her fathers Study, They had never been allowed in here without their father. Even after his death neither of them had set foot in the office. George had come by to collect documents and the research her father had started, and some had even been given to her afterwards but George for her to continue on, it had been hard at first to look at her father's writing but she had eventually gotten over herself. She finally put her hand on the door and pushed forward. it was time, she wanted answers.


	4. Correspondence Ch4

Its early morning when Agnes is helping him get ready, it is just about time to go pay a visit to her majesty the Queen for tea and cake. and he is truly hoping the queen may have some answers to what's been going on with his dearest sister whom he is awfully worried about. I may only be 1 day since she has inexplicable run away but he still worries for her safety alone somewhere he does know.

Agnes had halted Jacob before he was about to leave stating "That's no way to meet the queen! tuck your shirt in, wear a better hat, and for heaven's sake shave your dirty face!" she begun jamming her hand at him and stuffing his hand tucked shirt all the way in.

Now that he had listen to all but shaving he was going to give her the slip and rush the garden before he was late.

Stealing a carriage and playing coy about it he lunges the reins and takes off across town.

"Who's a good horse? you are!" he chants to the bay brown mare taking him along. she is a sturdy maare who looked severally happy to be running along and not walking calmly. this horse had spunk, he liked that.

Big ben in the distance rang out noting the times and Jacob grabbed at his pocket watch double checking.  
"really Agnes now you've made me late to tea with the queen!" he swears int the air. he is only 2 blocks away but he knows to not keep the queen waiting. his darling sister surely wouldnt!

Its only 5 past when he leaps over the garden wall's fence and tucks himself proper before walking gentlemanly like up to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting this fine morning" he bows at the hip and takes his top hat off as he approaches.

"Sir Frye, I was under the impression I would be meeting with your ever so kind sister" the Queen beckons him in to sit and the arm-chair next to herself and gesturing to the tea on the table between them.

"I am so very sorry about that your majesty but my darling sister has, well. She has very suddenly left town"  
He pours her tea first from the dainty china pot and then a cuppa for himself. it's still steaming and he just knows Evie would have loved it that way. she loved it so hot it would burn, he on the other hand liked it a tad bit cooler.

"I am sorry to hear of this. I had cake made for her, I know she does love her sweets!" she gestures to a maid to the side to bring over two plates, she takes one and hands the other to Jacob. "I do suppose though as twins, you do share a birthday and you must love cake like your sister does!, and please call me Elizabeth when we share tea here in the garden" she then slides a small bite of cake to her face and smiles. they are silent for a few minutes, a long few minutes as they both ate cake.

a bird singing a soft tune in the tree above sooth his worrying soul as her majesty finishes her cake and hand the plate back off to the maid, He however sets his not even half eaten cake on the plate into his lap and sighs.

"Honestly you Majesty"  
"Elizabeth, sir Frye" she corrects him quickly and then motions for him to keep going  
"Honestly Elizabeth when I opened your letter to my sister I was particularly surprised and curious, Do you meet with my sister often like this?"  
"I am surprised to hear you did not know, frankly I was aware she told you most everything we discus And yes we usually have tea once a week, but as I had mentioned in the letter I had to cancel last week."  
"What do you talk about when you have tea each week?"  
"Like I had said I was under the impression she spoke with you about everything we discussed, but if that is not the case i suppose it couldn't hurt much."

she took a long pause and sipped at her tea and he followed suit. it was still to hot for his liking but if the queen drinks, father above you better take a drink as well.

"The first few times we seldom talked. I do belive your sister was worried I would ask more favors of her about politics. but i would not after what you told me your creed was. I can understand living my a code, I do so everyday to my people." she pauses to take another drink and as does he.  
"But soon we started talking about palace life and what it was like growing up. You know my father wasnt always around, I had lots of nannies to raise me and not many friends. your sister told me about your childhood and she always speaks fondly of you. you where such a rebellious lad from what I've herd"

she once again takes a long sip and hold her cup out to him, he pours her more tea and she blows the steam away. hold the cup so gingerly she lowers it to her lap, the long silver dress flufing and proofing at the movement.

"You know though she always smiles and speaks highly of you. but when together, I notice the both of you scowl and shoot daggers from your eyes. But as we grow older, siblings do fight I myself understand this."

She then turns and looks sharply at him, the smile on her face fades and she hold a hand out to him to hold. He takes her hand in his and she speaks softly this time

"You sister has always held secrets even from me and im now sensing you as well. it does not take a genius to see that, but as of late she tends to side step talking about home and about her life, seeming to redirect her questions to me. she seemed distant the last time we spoke and that was why I wrote to her to join me again, after missing our last rendezvous I was worried she would not come. and my fears have been met it seems. So Sir Jacob I will ask you one last task"

He stood suddenly setting his cup down on the table in a haste. If the queen asks of him to find his sister, he will have no choice rather but to leave to find her, damn her own wishes. If the queen asks, that's above his darling sisters wishes for him to stay.

"Sir Jacob Frye, make sure of your sisters well-being, find her and write to me. if there is any way I may be of assistance, please do not hesitate to call upon me. Your sister means a good deal to me and I wish to see her safely home."

* * *

Her hand upon the door she pushes inwards to open her fathers once forbidden study, it should have opened easily, but resistance meets her hand and she leans her entire body into the frame. Still nothing and so backing up she kicks forward with her entire might and blows the door off its old hinges. The door itself flies open with a bang and rattles the frames on the opposing wall. Walking in she see's that not much has changed since her last time in here... and that had been almost 2 years ago.

Now the notable changes are to the sun bleached walls and the open curtains. Father had never liked them being open. His desk in the middle of the room that used to always be covered in open research and papers was cleaned off of its usual mess but a thick layer of dust had settled there. The large arm-chair was pulled away and covered in a white sheet and was almost ghost like. She had always love ghost stories and this made her smile as she lifted the sheet and shook it of its dusty surface. She used it as a rag to wipe the dust from the desk as well. The chair underneath was a deep emerald color that glinted in the early morning light glinting across the room.

With the dust removed she made her way to the window and forced it open, she drew in the chilly morning air with a welcome smile and returned to her work.

There had to be things in this room that would giver her answer.

She made her way back to the large chair and sat down facing the desk. she had only ever sat in this chair one other time when she was young. Her father letting her look at files together and asked her to review something her father couldn't understand, she had actually been the one to decipher the coded paper and make sense of it. It had been a proud day.

Sitting here again made her emotions rise but she kept them down. Sighing she started opening the drawers below the desk peaking at the contents inside. There where quills and dried ink pots, dice and little trinkets like a spindle but nothing out of the ordinary, he had always been fidgety with his hands. The second had books and a few letters written on old parchment. Grabbing those she started to read, but most where in another language she had never seen.

One notably was in French and she thanked god the had learned French all those years ago behind her fathers back. It had been one of the crazy things her father had told her not to do, and following a bit of the rebellious nature of her twin she decided to anyways.

 ** _Bonjour mon chere Ethan,_**

 ** _it makes me happy that you will read this soon, as I have news. The doctors here in Paris have concluded that I am pregnant! Ethan my darling your going to be a father. Now they do fear the worst with my condition that it may be a difficult birth and they do advise I stay here in Paris with the proper care and doctors._**

 ** _lovingly your forever_**  
 ** _-C_**

 ** _My darling Ethan,_**

 ** _Today marks the day I set of to return to Crawley, upon your request I am returning against the doctors wills and wishes._**  
 ** _They have advised me to return a month before I am do as to keep the birth safe. I know you will not like this but I will not allow you to sway my decisions on this fact. now I am to board the train later this evening and I shall see you in a few days_**

 ** _forever yours_**  
 ** _-C_**

 ** _Ethan my love_**

 ** _something has happened, I am here in Crawley but you were sent on a mission. We are 6 months along but you refuse to settle with me and your brotherhood insists that this was important. My belly grows larger than expected and I have written to , in prospect he thinks it a good idea to return to Paris right away as he truly thinks something is wrong with our little Evelyn. I know you wish for a boy but the other women in town tell me the way I carry it will be a girl._**

 ** _I will be leaving for paris in a months time of you have not returned by then. please meet me there when you read this._**

 ** _best wishes_**  
 ** _-C_**

 ** _Ethan, please answer._**

 ** _You must come quickly, Something is wrong... very wrong. The pains grow worst and there is not much time I fear. I am only 8 months along and little miss Evelyn is impatient it seems. I am here in Paris and the doctors are growing more and more worried. I do not know where you are but you must hurry here, or I fear you may miss the birth of our daughter. I send this to your colleagues in Crawley,i hope they are able to reach you and send you to me in time._**

 ** _lovingly &c._**  
 ** _-C_**

 ** _My precious loving Husband,_**

 ** _Ethan Frye, it has come time, it is early and I know you are on your way, i got your reply 2 days ago while i wait here at the hospital._**

 ** _I am writing this because as they feared, something is horribly wrong and even now with my contractions strong and ripping me apart I feel nothing from my waist down. the doctors have told me to not worry, they say it is a pinched something or rather but I know they lie to me to have me not worry. I felt the crack last night. I have somehow broken my spine. I know this because all the reading I had done while you away. I fear it is in my spine and is why I have no movement in my legs down to my toes._**

 ** _I wanted to write one last time to you to let you know that I have always loved you, that I will always watch over you and that you will be a splendid father. Keep Evelyn close to your heart and Little Jaqueline too. The doctors have just informed me it is twins. Dr Addams is prepping for surgery I think. no one will tell me what is going on. Please Ethan, love them like you loved me._**

 ** _-C_**

Evie was crying, keeping her tears from the parchment. These letters where from her mother. He mother had died giving birth to her and Jacob. they had somehow broken her spine and she must have... she... Evie set down the parchment onto the desk. this is why father never talked about her, he must have felt so guilty about not being there. She must have been so scared.

Evie picked up the last letter in the bundle and turned it over carefully staring at it with big watery eyes

 _ **My Precious Babies**_

 _ **To my daughters Evelyn and Jacqueline or Jacob and Edward. I write this in sorrow as I will never truly know you both. Your birth has brought complications that the best doctors couldn't predict this outcome.**_

 _ **I want you both to now, you are loved, you truly are loved by both myself and your darling father Ethan. you will both carry the strong Name Frye and I know you will both be strong and healthy. Your father will give you this letter when he thinks you both ready to read it, and I hope you have both grown up to be wonderful people, oh posh I know you both will and I am already so proud of you both,**_

 _ **To you both I leave my collection, you will find it here in Paris, you and your sibling can come collect it when you are both ready, your grandmother Frye will let you know where to go and give you the key when you ask.**_

 _ **I hope to some day know both my children but I know the only way would be in heaven. I hope you both live beautiful lives.**_

 _ **your mother**_  
 _ **\- C**_

Evie was now crying angry tears. her father had kept this from her! Had kept this from both of them! she gently set all the letter back down on the desk and stared at the white ceiling. Her heart hurt. Her eyes stung from the harsh tears flowing down her cheeks hitting the floor with the sounds of booming cannons. everything was so quite except her tears.

she stood and mad her way to hers and her twins old shared bed room. the door already ajar she makes her way to his old bed. slumping down to the edge she curls into herself and cries into herself. How cruel of a man to never share these with her or her brother. it was written to them.

For once the creed rang true to her. Nothing is true... for once everything her father had told her about their mother was wrong. she did love them and she didn't want to lose them. Father had always blamed himself for her loss. and they part was absolutely true. He hadn't been there for their mother when she needed him most, just like when they were born he sent them to their grand mother till they were 6. The man she used to think of as a god was now nothing more than a shell of a man. He died a father but she would only ever now consider him nothing more than a teacher.

The only true love she had ever been given in her life was from the man she just ran away from and the one she now had to track back down, show these letter and drag him on a crazy wild goose chase... all the way to Paris.

but for now, she would cry and let the angry tears flow freely for the first time in so many years.


	5. Correspondance The Queen Ch5

Jacob gets on the next train to Crawley. the hunt was on and his time was short.

He had left Greenie in charge and let the Rooks know he was only going to be gone a short time, no more than a day or 2 at most. He had only had enough time to do these things before the next train had been slated to leave and at that point he still did not know where he was going.

The had finally found the ticket master that had sold his sister the ticket and easily beat the information out of him, but not before the small lad got a punch in himself. So not sitting on the train with his own ticket to Crawley, he hold a cloth to his slip lip and his bleeding gums make his smile bloody, he probably looked like a mad man but who's to say he wasn't!

The train ride seemed to pass so slowly but by the time he arrived to the Small country side station it was just nearing midnight. The station was dead silent other than a few other passengers getting off and finding family to greet them. A few solitary carriages where around but each occupied by family and this certainly was not London, he couldn't go about just stealing one here. So the long walk started. He hated the walk through town, but soon he remembered the bar here in town would still be open, what was one beer before a long walk, maybe he would find someone there who had seen his sister!

Walking into the bar this late in such a small town, most people turn and look at you and thank the lord above he see's George and give the man a smile, his lip cracking from the earlier cut.

"George!"  
"Jacob Frye!" they clasp each other on the back and shake hands "What brings you back to town?"  
"Oh George, I am on official business from the Queen." he somewhat laughs out.

since the time of taking back London, His sister he knows for a fact had written back to the council to let them know the Assassin's had control over the city and what had transpired. Of course the council had, had a say in the mater and was not to happy about meddling in politics with the Queen. When Evie had started doing small errands for her Majesty they had kept that to themselves.

"The Queen has you, mister make a mess of everything Frye as her errand boy?" he laughs and hands him a mug of ale.  
"Well really its Sir Frye now, but you know what does it mater."

The shocked look on Georges face makes him smile and slip his healing lip once again and the taste of blood mixed with ale is not so pleasant.

"So what errand does her Majesty the Queen had her knight sir Frye after" he says jokingly.  
"Actually I was hoping you may be able to help me, Have you seen Evie in town?" he sets the half-finished mug down and waits the puzzled look on George's face says it all. He had not seen her in town, so maybe she only passed through.  
"Well I have not, but if you think she is in town, she may be at the house? We can take a carriage there in the morning, but for now have a drink we me." his words are a bit slurred and he knows he must take this seriously for once.

"Sure Georgey, let's have another."

He only sips away at his while his old mentor has another 2 before an alarm sounds.

He knows that sound well, in London he hears it often, it the sound of fire bells. He gets up from the stool he is on and heads out into the early morning air, in the distance there is a bright glow and he immediately knows the only house in that direction is his own.

"Evie" the words fall short on his lips as he starts into a sprint down the road.  
Seeing a horse tied to a post just a few feet away her hops on, cuts the rope with his hidden blade and spurs the horse on.

By the time he reached his childhood home, the fire crew is just watching the house burn. The crew is talking about how the house is to far gone in flames to save and that the house had been empty for while now... no major loss.

He hopped of the horse hanging around its neck, his knees felt week. Evie was in there... His Evie was in there. She was gone. His heart is Breaking and tears are running down his face. He was too late! HE WAS TO LATE!

The fire crew is packing up to leave when another cart comes racing down the dirt road. George hops down and his eyes a clearly full or horror.

George comes to his side and tries to hold him up but Jacob just slumps to the ground. Knees making the dry dust coat his pants. The feeling of defeat rises in him.

The Queen will not be happy when he reports his sister's death.

It takes everything in him and the help of George to stand and get in the carriage. The silent ride back is nothing compared to the craziness in his mind.

His hand writes like a ghost when he finally gets back to the councils head quarters. Georges has gone off to advise the elders.

* * *

 _ **Correspondence ; The Queen**_

 _ **Your Majesty Queen Elizabeth,**_

 _ **it is with great sorrow that I write you so quickly. My mission had ended sooner than anticipated. Upon my arrival we found our Childhood home in flames, this would be the only place My sister would have been. There is no sign of life and there where clear signs of her arriving, but never leaving.**_

 _ **I promise to join you upon my return**_

 _ **Great sorrow**_  
 _ **Sir Jacob Frye**_

The letter is handed off to the delivery service with an urgent stamp posted to the letter. It will be delivered on the next train departing.

* * *

The letter arrives to her majesty by noon, received and opened in her garden.

She beckons a servant over.

"Clear my schedule. A great friend has passed, we must honor her with dignity, lower the flag, make an announcement. Dame Frye will be celebrated tomorrow"

As the servant leaves, she draws a tissue from her bosom and wipes the tear from her face.

* * *

Jacob has taken his good time in Crawley but there is now nothing left here for him and he decides to head back to London, the city wouldn't wait forever.

The train ride back Bring him in to the station later than he would have wished and heads to see Greenie, he would have to let him know in person about Evie.

When he arrives it's just in time as Mr. Green is extinguishing the lamps in the shop. The look on his face must have said it all, because Mr. Green just moves towards Jacob without saying a word and hugs him tight.

He tries to stay strong but he knows he can't hold back the tears again.

"Jacob, stay here the night... going back to the train now with all of her things may not be easy."

He only nods and follows the other master assassin into the back room where a cot is partly set up.

"The Queen has already set in place a celebration of life for your sister tomorrow, she sent me an invitation not to long ago. You should be there Jacob." Mr. Green pauses before leaving the room  
"I am terribly sorry for your loss Jacob. I know she loved you very much"

And Jacob thinks on that and whispers  
"If only she really knew how much I truly loved her."

* * *

Evie had woken up to a throbbing head, stiff back and growling stomach. She had fallen asleep slumped against the old bed frame in their old share room in Crawley and nothing seemed to make and sense any more. She had gotten up, found a can of something and ate it cold, washed up with the cool well water and finally grabbed an old bag from her room and made her way back to her fathers study.

She carefully did up the old parchment and slid the letters between the pages of a large book as to keep them safe, she held the book close for a moment and wrapped it in a cloth and then into the bag it had gone. A few other item stuffed and packed away She closed the kicked in door one last time made sure to check the rest of the old house. So, so many memories here and now she realizes none of them expect where her brother is concerned are pleasant. Walking out the front door she looks back, taking one last look she doesn't look back as she tosses the lit kerosene torch into the open door. The resulting bang lights the house on fire. She hopes it burns so fast that no one ever notices it went up.

Once on the Train heading back to London she can see in the faint distance a small glow... and she knows that house is going to burn to nothing and finally she smiles with the bag in her lap. The faint hint of sunrise on the distance she knows answers are finally within reach.

Sleeping most of the way on the train, once at the station she disembark and it's almost noon, she keeps to the shadows and makes her way back to the train hide out. Jacob should be their nursing a hang over, if it was the way he had always been when she disappears without much notice this is where she would find him.

Having not been seen, she ducks into the moving train, its passing through Westminster and she half-heartedly think of visiting Elizabeth for tea in the morning. She felt bad for missing tea this week and she should maybe even write to her. She would later she decides, first to find her brother, but as she sits on her bed, suddenly she realizes how tired she is from traveling, the emotional toll taken has made her eyes heavy and she kicks back lays her head down. If Jacob wasn't on the train, he would be sooner or later.


	6. Paintings Ch6

When he wakes Its early morning and he finds a fresh pressed suit waiting for him, its dark in color and he supposes the last time he would have worn something like this it would have been for fathers funeral. He dresses and notices the skillfully added pockets for his knives and pistol, he would have to leave the bombs and other weapons behind but at least he would have a few things if the need arose.

hailing a carriage he makes his way to the Queen to celebrate his sister's life. She wouldn't be able to be honored the assassin's way but this would do. The ride was short and he was greeted by guards to escort him in. He was offered condolence over and over by other guests. Most had been people they had helped in the past year taking back the city. So many people he had never met before, his sister had touched the lives of countless people while they had worked to free the city.

Wondering and talking to people here and there he finally comes to stop when suddenly he staring at a large portrait of his sister, the painting done was regal and notably beautiful, flowers had been laid beneath it and letters piled into a basket. White candles flickered around and he studies the portrait looking for the details.

Her hair is neat in style but they even captured her small wisps that fall from her bangs; her freckled cheeks are full of warmth and her smile is toothy. The portrait shows her wearing her old black leather coat with the red silk scarf peaking through.

He wonders while staring at it when it had been done. He is brought out of his stupor when someone speaks behind him.

"her smile was always captivating, but it was her rare laugh that really made her Beautiful"  
He doesn't even turn at the comment but knows it is greenie who speaks. and he knows its true. When she laughed his heart always stopped, the most incredible sound he ever heard.

The celebration lasted till noon and when big ben rang out the Queen made a touching speech about his sister. Most guests left after that but the Queen asked him and Mr. Green to stay. Most of the morning had passed in a blur honestly and now he needed a drink, or a few.

Once finally at the bartender hand him a large mug and he sets a steady pace. By late evening he has drunk plenty and his head is light, the Rooks around him keep him from falling over and help him back to the train. He is set down on his couch and he just sits there for a while, the wall of emotions building up again. He stands, finally ready to face her car, all her things. He needs to be around her things.

Making his way to the next car proves more difficult than anticipated. Opening the door into the cool night air sobers him up a bit and it takes him a moment for his hand to latch onto the next door. swinging it open, he finds the lights on, the fire in the corner ablaze and the bed recently slept in.

He moved over to the bed and finds the sheets askew and the pillow with the pressed shape of a head. a few stray hairs litter the white pillow case and he pick them up carefully. One of the Rooks must have slept here! HOW DARE THEY!

He roars out angrily and throws his fist through a painting on the wall. His gauntlet takes the brunt of the painting and his anger turns to hot tears on his face.

Who would dare disgrace his sister like this. Who ever it was would pay!

* * *

Early evening passes when Evie finally gets up. The Sun is just setting and she decides to forgo writing to the Elizabeth and just surprise her. She knows her evening tea happens in her study and it wouldn't be too hard to drop in from the balcony.

Her red coat pulled around her she exits the train, she had set the corner fire ablaze and didn't bother making her bed like she usually did, she would be back shortly and wanted it to be warm and cozy upon her return. hopefully Jacob would see she had been here and know she was back and safe. She wishes she would run into him on her way across the city, choosing to stick to the roof tops in anticipation of seeing him running the roofs as well. He usually had a nightly escapade going on, chasing down left over blighter's.

Half way across the city she takes a short break sitting on a roof ledge over seeing a dark alley, the shadow of the building beside covering her in darkness.

Bellow her in the alley she can see the 2 blighter's exchanging worries glances. She hones in and listens carefully catching the end of their conversation.

"You hear about that Frye drinking his night away,"  
"Yeah all those Rooks about aint makin it easy for us to do anything"  
"Those Rooks keepin em from doing somethin stupid is the only reason we can't get a good throw in"  
"jus you wait! he will misstep sooner or later."

She had heard enough, dropping down form the roof top she shoves the blade into the face of the brute and then grabs the second brighter by the collar and shoves him against the wall

"What was that now?" She shoves the blade to his neck and watches as his eyes grow wide with fear.  
"Her ghost is out to get me! a ghost!" he is blabbing on now. The poor guy has lost his mind she thinks while drawing the blade across his neck and letting him go.

She makes her way again towards the palace and its finally getting dark, the streets being lit by street lights and lamps. Climbing the sides of the Royal palace she silently drops down onto the balcony she knew the Queen's study led to and see's Elizabeth drinking her tea. The dress she wearing is black, everything she is wearing is black. Her eyes are puffy and then she see's the amount of flowers and candles.

It's at that moment she realizes someone has passed in the Queen's life and she is morning. Opening the balcony door she comes in quietly and knocks on the door frame to make herself known, when the Queen looks up and see's her, her face is as white as a ghost.

Making her way over and sitting across from her she hands her friend a cup from the table and fills it with tea.

"What's the matter?" Evie hands her the cup and makes sure its in her hands before letting go, the queen flounders for a moment before reaching beside her for a letter and then shakily handing it to Evie.

"What's this? I have never seen you this shaken" It takes her a moment to scan the letter, clearly written by her brother.

Then it hits her... The Queen was morning her! She was presumed dead in Crawley?

By the time she had reread the letter 5 times she sets it down and stares at it in disbelief. Setting it down on the table in front of her she looks back up to the Queen. She is calming down and the color is coming back to her face, thankfully she takes a sip from her tea.  
"Now tell me Evie, how are you here?"

It takes everything in her will to reach into her jacket and retrieve the book wrapped in the cloth. Unwrapping it and taking out the letters she hand the old parchment to her friend.

She pours herself a steaming hot cup of tea and steals herself in anticipation of the Queen's reaction.

It takes her a few long minutes to read through each letter and when she hands them back to Evie, it's with a gentle smile.

"I would assume the fire was you're doing then?" She only nods to confirm. "Then you should know your brother thinks you died in that fire. He was tracking you down for me, we where both worried about you my dear." She takes in her Majesties words carefully. "you should also know, most of your friends and work acquaintances came by earlier this morning to mourn you. You may want to make quick work of making it known you are in fact alive." The Queen extends her arm and reaches for Evie to hold her hand. "I am frankly very happy you are alive my child, and from these letters, may I call you Evelyn or would you still prefer Evie?"  
A tear escapes her eye as the Queen hold her hand,  
"Evie will do" she wipes the tear from her face with her free hand. "I do believe I have made a right mess of things haven't I?"  
"Right you are my dear. I will leave the dirty work to you... and might I add, safe travels to you and your brother to Paris."  
"Thank you your majesty." She gives her a sideways smile.  
"Shall I maybe right to a friend in Paris to get a hold of you? they may be of assistance?"  
"That would be very helpful, thank you. Now I must be on my way... I have to find my brother"

Setting back out into the cool night she make sure the book and letters are tucked safely back into her jacket and tracks down the train hide out. Jumping from roof to roof she spots it in the distance, the path she is taking across the city would take her directly across Henry's shop and she ponders for a moment about stopping but simply doesn't.

As she nears the train she hears a great howl of pain. Knowing that sound all to well she picks up the pace and is now sprinting towards the train. Dropping onto the roof of her car with a silent thump she hears him from within.

She carefully makes her way to the door and slides it open. the scene she is met with is her brother sobbing with his fist through her favorite painting of the tower of London. Angry tears streak his face, her green chair by her bedside is over turned and books from her desk in the corner askew.

"Jacob?" it comes out more of a whisper than a command like she had wanted it to but she can't believe her eyes before her. She is frozen in place in the door with the door still open behind her. The wind wipes the hood from her head and the wind whistles behind her.

Jacob finally turns and sees her and the look on his face is one of deadly murder and then quickly softens into a smile and he is crying.

"That's it, I've lost my mind, I am seeing the ghost of my sister." He sits down on the bed and hold his face in his hands.  
"I knew I would slip into insanity sooner than later." his voice is soft and hiccupping.  
"Jacob its really me. I am here dear brother." she makes towards him but he doesn't move.  
"I knew this time would come" he draws his kukri from his leg holster. but before he can make another movement she strides quickly across the train car, slaps him in the face and grabs his collar.

"You bugger! I am here!" she tugs him up by the collar and the knife chatters to the floor.  
"How do I know you are real?" He is wide-eyed and pink cheeked from her slap.  
"This is how."

Their lips meet with a force. So much emotion behind it that She cant help but smile into it. Her walls break down and she cries with his lips still on hers.

* * *

He then suddenly pushes her away.  
"Evie how!?" He looks at her, not a scratch, or burn or anything. He is dumbfounded. he staggers back to the bed and stares at her. she moves to sit next to him but pulls something from her jacket. Its a book, and when she opens it and takes outa pile of letters.  
"Please read these and then I shall explain best I can." She gently hands the old parchment out to him and he takes the pile.

He reads each of the letter carefully and slowly as best he can, he had never been as good with french as her. Their father hadn't wanted them to learn french, so he did behind his back, just like his twin.

He sets the letters down on the table behind him and sets his knife then on top to stop them from blowing away. The car door was still open and the wind still wiping in. He watches her stand with ease and grace and goes to shut it finally and comes back to him. She rights the chair he had flipped and sits in it in front of him.  
"Now you must know I thought you'd listen to me dear brother and stay here. I knew not what I was looking for but when I found these I lit a kerosene lamp and left the house to burn..." He only herd parts of her story but listened as carefully as he could. He was still shocked to have her in front of him. the past few days had driven him over the edge of insanity, and there was going to be no way he was to be put in that insane asylum.

Finlay she finishes with the story about rushing back to the train after her meeting with the queen tonight and she stops and looks at him.

"and about the... you know"  
"the kiss?" he asks slowly  
"That was wrong" she says quietly and he thinks to say something, his mouth opening but nothing coming out, he wants to tell its okay and he liked it, that he wishes she would do it again. But now all he can think is how thankful that she is actually alive.

He looks around at the mess and flounders about it but gets up and starts tidying things.

"So Evelyn, tell me... when do we leave for Paris."  
"Jacob!" she stammers while he puts things away in the wrong places, he knows its wrong but he doesn't know where they actually go.  
"Soon but tonight, stay with me. I'm terribly sorry about causing you so much distress." She comes behind him and takes the books from his hands and put them down on the desk. "And dare call me Evelyn again and I will run away without you!"

He sets things down and goes to leave the car and make his way to his couch in the next car. He stops before he reaches for the door.  
"Evie, would you mind if I stayed here the night with you?"

He is terribly scared this is all a dream and when he wakes she will still be gone... so he had to ask. She looks back at him and smiles.  
"Come, stay the night Brother"

* * *

Note,

Welcome to the sin train, sorry dearest reader for no notes up to now but I have really been having fun writing this in my spare time at work. while I work most days I do write this in my spare time and its not always pretty or refined the way I would write at home.

This story from here on out will contain more mature content and this is the warning!

If you want the story to end here and be just a happy ending with no mature sexual content. then Know they traveled to Paris, found what their mother left them and lived happily ever after.

If you wish to continue and don't mind the pain staking sin that Frycest, please continue on this pain train! all aboard choochoo! And yes they will travel to Paris still and find what their mother left them but no all is happy and dandelions on the journey... I do hope people will leave me a review, id love to hear what you think so far and what you'd like to see happen :)

Love -A


	7. Phantom Ch7

The light glinting through the train window was just coming across her face, The warmth from the body behind her enticed her to stay but she knew there was much to be done today. She sighed gently and scooched back into the warmth and nestled into the forms of his body and his arm then gently wrapped around her waist and fell limp again. The pleasant feeling of butterflies in her gut told her to enjoy the moment but then as her mind became clearer and more focused she noticed her boots on the ground and beside them, her brother's boots... and his pants... and his shirt... dread filled her abdomen for a slight moment before she noticed she didn't see his under clothes and between the sheets she could feel the softness of his cotton shirt against her bare shoulders and the resulting sigh escaped her.

She laid there till he stirred about an hour later. She felt him shift and stretch and almost shove her to the floor with a groan. With a bump of her hip to his he latched on and grabbed her by the hip before she could fall.

"Good morning darling sister" she could hear the smile in his sleepy morning voice.

"Sleep well bed hog?" her voice was sing song to his husky morning voice.

"God above Sweet sister, Yeessss" he snaked a hand up to her shoulder brushing the sheet aside and kisses her shoulder.

She pulles away quickly and throws her legs over the side of the small bed.

"I do belive we have a lot of people to tell that im actually alive." She then notices her legs are thank the heveans above still dressed with her pants from the night before and she only needs to reach for her boots, her top half shivers at the cool morning air, the fire in the corner had gone out and the chill had taken over. Her white cotton blouse is unbuttoned and half falling down her shoulders and she promptly starts buttoning it back up while looking back at her sprawling brother in the bed.

"EEEviieeee"

His whining had always won her over; just the way he drew out her name and when ever he used that tone you'd know he was about to say something crazy "What if we dont tell everyone. What if you stay a ghost?"

"Jacob that is... that's insanity!" She glares back at him and goes to pull her boots on finaly

"Just think about it!"

"Not a chance!" and the second boot is on and she is now standing folding her arms across her chest.

"But no one would suspect you, there are so many benifits to this!"

"I will not put everyone through this"

"Everyone already has sister"

"That makes this no easier to tell them I am actualy alive Jacob."

"But you dont have to! That's the point, you could go where ever; when ever; and no one would be the wiser."

"And no one would know I exsist, Records wouldn't follow you."

"We couldn't tell anyone, could we?" her arms drop. "Poor Henry.."

"We tell the important people of course, I tell the council, of course the Queen knows now and that would be it. You become a ghost."

"Is this really the best idea Jacob? I wouldnt be able to stay here on the train... someone would notice eventualy"

She had a point, this whole plan was stupidly crazy. Pretend to be dead to everyone. Poor Clara O'Dea, Her small friend, she would be lying to her, lying to Henry and everyone else.

Logisticaly they had the money saved up to afford to rent a flat somewhere in town, the Rooks and their buinesses made sure of that. It could in turn work, as long as she became a night owl, no more day time strols, no more showing her face in public... she would etentialy become a phantom assassin.

"Jacob, your idea is insane. You'll be lying to everyone. You will have the most work to pull off you know"

"Evie, sister dearest, are you saying yes?"

She only noods pulling on her red coat and gauntlet.

"Then we have work to do!" he leaps from the bed and the sheet falls back to the bed and she silently giggles at the fact that he is naked from the waist down.

"father above help us both!" she turns quickly and waits for him to pull his trousers on.

"What!"

"Time to start planning."

lll

She worked at her desk the entire day, the curtains drawn in the train car pulling it into darkness. Jacob had promptly left to scout a flat in the City of London, something near the Thames for easy escape. She had told him to think of affordabilty and simplicity, nothing over the top and sent him on his way.

He left the logistics to her and locked the car door behind him, she was happy he'd returnd part way through the day with a basket of rolls and some apples.

His plan was to act depressed and secluded for a while, shutting himself away in grieft, Jacob was always a prankster but if he played his cards right they could both end up winning the game they where now playing.

Secluding himself away and passing most of the logistical jobs off to Henry had been an easy play, Jacob was never the best with math and Agnes was already dealing with the financials of the Rooks and all thier buisnesses. Jacob had asked Henry to keep and eye on them for a while as Jacob would have to travel to infrom his grandmother of the news. When realisicaly she had passed the year before father had, but no one needed to know about that tiny peice of information.

This gave them a cover for leaving town to go to Paris in the comming weeks and Finaly Jacob had spoken with Clara about keeping track of blighters movments and informing Henry for a while, she had ears all over the city and with his sister "gone" he was going to need help. Evie had not been impressed that her brother had guilt tripped miss O'dea into the work but it wouldnt be long before that girl was taken under someone's wing to become an assasin herself, she was to good at the jobs she was already doing, a quick wit and so talented.

Her new note book was staring her back by the end of the afternoon, her old note book would be given to Henry to keep all the blighter information she had already had in safe hands, and she would inform Jacob to give it to him next time he came to the train. Her new note book had been an old brown leather bound book she had found in her fathers desk along with the letters. Her plan was simple for the note book; Keep the most basic on information and keepthe rest between the two of them.

Later this evening she would visit the Queen again to inform her of their new plan, but now, she was to pack up her things before her brother got back. Jacob had told her to do so, as apparently he was supposed to do it since she had passed, the train car would be taken over by him and his things and if she was dead why would he keep all her "junk" he had put it.

So whilst she is gathering her various coats and chemises, extra knives and cane swords she stumbles upon a letter crumpled in the corner of the closet. As she in opening it she hears a thump on the top of the train car.

"For an assassin your awfuly loud on your feet Jacob" she laughts without looking back. She knows it could only be him returning at this hour. She was thankfull for his return. That must mean he has finally found a place for her to move to.

The front door to the car rattles.

"Jacob?" she dosen't say it loud this time, but just enough he may here it.

The door rattles a few more times before it stops. Then there is foot steps across the roof again and a thud by the back door and more rateling of the door.

"Jacob?" this time she calls out the name demandingly. "Jacob stop this nonesence this moment" She nears the door and grabs a cane sword from her packing pile.

BANG! A fist comes through the tain door and tries to rattle it free with a bloody fist

Well thats definetly not Jacob's hand, its much to small.

She has to think fast; does she fight and kill someone here, that could make to much comotion and someone else may come.

second option, hide and pray the asailant dosent snoop to far or she could simply grab her jacket, draw her hood and kick the rober off the train and escape into the night.

She goes with option 2, she had already cleared away most of what was under her bed and she drops silently and rolls under the nailed down frame and not a moment too soon.

Her eagle vision shows a small figure opening the door, the fist wrapped in cloth and slowly moving in.

"Evie?" The figure moves about the cabin or the car slowly, lifting things, turning things over, and then she reaches for the note book. she cant tell wich at this time but she hopes its the old one and not the new one!

She hadnt herd that voice in a while but she knows it, it's Clara O'dea.

"Evie..." her voice cracks and sounds like she has been crying. she watches at the girl drops to her knees.

"Evie please I swear I herd you in here!" the girls voice is hoarse and heart breaking "Jacob came and told me the news this morning I couldn't take his word for it, you wouldn't give up that easily..."

Evie is now holding her breath, for this plan to work Clara mustn't know she is here, maybe eventualy but not right away. she waited for the girl to rumage around for another few moments, notices her looking at the canes and jackets and mentaly notes to get her one of her own eventualy, or even gift her, her old one.

She waits and continues to wait and finaly Clara sit on the bed above her, her little feet overhand the bed for a moment but then she pulls her feet up and under herself.

they both stay like that for a bit and finaly she sees someone else aproching. The creature most certainly had to be Jacob, finaly, she had been under the bed now for what had to be an hour.

"Clara?" yup that was Jacobs voice. he comes closer and kneels beside the bed. "Did you brake in here?" He picks her up and sets her down on the chair oposite the bed and tends to her hand with bandages and ointment. "Clara you must understand Evie is gone and braking in here to go through her things isnt the right thing to do"

"But I swear I herd her in here!" Her voice is strained and Evie just knows the girl had been crying again.

"Well she isnt in here, see Clara, I have been packing up her things to put in storage." his pause makes her thing he is about to do something stupid. "Here Clara, she would have wanted you to have this."

The conversation goes on for a little longer before Jacob get the train to stop at the next station for her to get off and not a moment too soon, Its gotten dark at this point and she wouldn't be able to get to the Queen before it was too late.

Finaly once Jacob comes back and sighs

"You can come out now", she rolls out from under the bed. "Quick thinking Evie"

"You gave her my pocket watch?"

"Yup, had to giver her something, and honestly would you have rathered I gave her your cane or a kukri from your infinite collection?"

She sighs a heavy sigh and pushes past him.

"I have to go see The Queen" she says almost out the busted door while pulling up her hood.

"Already taken care of, Elizabeth even gave me a cookie!"

"well then I need to stretch my legs." she grabs the roof of the train car and pulls herself to the top of the train.

"Well Phantom, let me join you. I have somewhere I would like to show you"


	8. The Flat Ch8

The moon was high in the sky as he raced behind her, the red coat catching the moonlight perfectly. She was a sight to see when she leapt from building to building and landed with such grace. She reminded him of a cat landing on her feet so delicately and softly.

She had wanted to stretch her legs and get away from the train, Jacob had felt so bad for leaving her alone for most of the day, but it had been a necessary evil to the plan.

When they left the train it had been in Southwark and chugging along towards the city of London. When Evie had told him to find a modest place to put her up, he had looked in the borough of London and Whitechapel, but nothing seemed to fit. She had asked for it to be close to the river Thames for easy escape but everything near the river had been smelly, cramped and to his disgust way to expensive for the area.

So now he was leading his sister across the city, towards Lambeth and the Thames, he hadn't found anything cheep but it would be worth it for the location.

"Its getting a right chill in the nights now" She pauses at the edge of the river, "Where to brother dearest, I could have sworn I asked for London?" She crouches at the top of the spire on the building and she drops her hood.  
"Well London did'nt have anything good. So i found a place on the edge of the Strand."

He watches as her face drops but her smile never fades, he is thankfull for that, as he loves her sideways smile.

"Its right near the train station, so shall we?"

He finaly takes the lead and they walk across the empty train brige towards the Strand. He honestly hopes she will like the place, its right near the river but also has lots of escape route.

Once infront of the building he watches as she smiles a bright smile.

"Jacob No"  
"Jacob yes!" He hands her a key and they walk in the front door, the stair way up goes right to the 4th floor of the building.  
he motions towards the only door, its a simple door realy, not looking to speacial, but one the key is turned and the simple white door open. The shocked look on her face is priceless.

"Jacob we can't afford this!"  
The main room before them is large, a nice sofa and table are in the main room, and a large armoire stands to the far side of the room next to a rather large beautiful desk and comfy looking red arm-chair. She walks into the room and explores a little. There is a small kitchen off to side of the flat and its just enough to be able to cook for herself if she needed it.

The only other thing in the flat is a seperated room for her, He motions for her to come over and opens the door for her. Inside is a large 4 poster bed already made up with a large quilt and a few pillows. There is also another armoir and a decoratively made storage chest.

"Jacob how?" She is touching the bed gingerly and running her hands over the beding.

"I bribed the owner" His smile is develish and genuin at the same time.  
"Jacob!" She comes voer and hits him.  
"This place is only going to cost what a place in London would have cost and it's much nicer"  
"Not nessasary Jacob"  
"nonesence sister of mine. only the best for the dead." He laughs a hearty chuckle and sits on the bed.  
"its even nicer than the one on the train"  
"I will be the judge of that!" she shoves him aside and lays down. "But does it make noise?"

Now he is looking at her with a puzzeled look.  
"Now why would you need to know if it makes noise?"

She dosent give him much time to react when she grabs him by the collar and kisses him hard on the mouth, pulling him ontop of herself. The kiss is heated and rushed but she lets go and uses her strenght to roll him over and stradle him.

"Ev!" he can bearley get her name out of his mouth before she is leaning down and presing her finger ofver his mouth.

"Shhhh Brother" she starts to rock her hips. "you did all this for me for a reason."  
He swings his head sideways  
"Yes so you can be confertable while no one knows your alive!" He tries to remove her from him but she is just a strong and skilled as him.

Damit Jacob, this is what you wanted wasnt it!? His thoughts run through his head at lightning speed.  
This is so wrong! This feels so good!  
Stop this right now! Pick her up and pin her to a wall!  
Tell her to stop! Tell her to take her clothing off!  
This is your sister! Tell her to take my clothes off!

His eyes close and with all this strengh he throws her over his head and she rolls forward towards the other side of the bed. she is panting and her silouette by the open window is breathtaking. her hood has fallen and her hair is a mess, the plaits and bun falling out. He never gets to see her hair down and its hestly beautiful.

"Evie I just..." and before he can think of what to say he leaps across the room, and dives out the window beside her.

He runs catches the next building in mid air and comes to the roof to keep running, the train should pull into the station here soon, he would just wait for it, and then do what he dosn't know.

* * *

She is standing there in the window, the chill of the night passing her by not sure what had just came over her and what she would do next... it had been a long night and an even longer day. Maybe it was time to sleep.

without any of her things here she shut the windows, drew the curtains and locked both doors to the flat. I was awfuly beautiful and thoughtful of him to set all this up, all the furniture was perfect and prestine and comfertable. She had never really cooked but she was sure she could learn, the market was close and she knows she can make it down there without being recognised.

She also thiks to the location as she strips and craws into the large bed, she had never slept in something so large and soft.

The location was perfect, the market was close and it was a higher society borogh meaning she would get less strange looks for living alone and anyone who asked she could simply say her husband was always away because he was a rich doctor. it would be a practical lie. She could start using her full name now that she knew it was Evelyn. Tomorow she would track the best escape routes other than the windows and door, she had also noticed a roof acces hatch in by the small kitchen.

As she lay there in the bed her head spins at the events of the day and she wonders what had come over her.

He fingers ghost her lips, She had kissed her brother. Lord above help her, what had she done?

It had felt so right but at the same time a pit in her stomach had formed now and she thinks she has messed everything up. She wont be able to leave the flat tomorrow and she knows he will have to come back, if he does not, she will make her way to the train once more for her things and then pack and take off for Paris alone.

* * *

It is late afternoon When she finaly wakes, she dresses in her blouse and trousers, pulls her boost on and leaves her coat behind on a wall peg. She stetches a few times and feels stiff from her sleep. she had tossed and turned and not slept well.

Walking out into the main room of the flat she emidiatly see's all her things hsve been aranged by her desk. Her books are arranged in a book case to the right of her desk and her note books are already on the desk. a new fountain pen and quill are set and ready for her to use. In the armoire she finds all her extra weapons all arranged and neatly cleaned and polished. and neatly packed into a pile on the table near the kitchen are all of her clothes and beside that is a cup of spring canna lilies; the bright yellow ones she loves so.

She pickes one up and smelles it, so sweet and fragarant. In the kitchen is a tray of meats, cheese and bread and she is sevearly impresssed. How she had slept through all of this being done was impresive; considering Jacob was a good assassin she brusshed off the feeling but still she wished he had stayed so she could appolagise. They would need to set a routine now that she couldnt just seak him out, he would need to report somehow or meet her somewhere.

She sat and ate at her desk while doing some research into what she could about Paris, there was a faction of the brother hood there but it was very small. One Lonley assassin stationed there from her fathers previous notes. That now, 3 years later from the note date written she wouldnt know for sure if they had grwon there or if they even still exsisted in France, not unless she wrote to the council to ask.

The only other notes about the Assassin is a name, date of birth; Allie Bellerose born 1843 and a small paragraph about a mission. There was to be the 2nd Exposition in France from may to november of 1869. It was now only now mid November and the end of the expo had just cleared. Hopefully Allie would no longer be in Paris

There is a tentative knock at the door of her flat as she is lighting a candle so se can see better as its getting later in the eveing and she would be up for a while yet.

she waits this time, Jacob if being a gentleman would know and just use the second key he must have had.  
"Evie? if your in there I'm comming in" Jacobs voice is strained and husky but calm enough, she can hear the key in the door and he comes in quietly.

Before he has a chance to really come in, she blurts out  
"I'm Sorry" it seriously comes out of her mouth before she can stop it.  
"I am as well" He turns to her and sets down another large travel chest to the floor.  
"shall we talk about what happened?"  
"Not now, we have work to do" she hadn't truly not wanted to talk about the situation but she hadn't decided yet if she was okay with it or not.


	9. Pack it In Ch9

Jacob had spent the 4 hours patiently waiting for Bertha his train to pull into the station. He knows this much because sitting on that damned wooden bench; he had painstakingly watched the large clock tick on and on and on. When the train had finally decided to arrive it was just getting bright on the horizon and so he decided to finish packing his sisters things.

He sat on the floor of the train car and found a large travel chest and started pilling things into it, and soon realized how much junk his sister had.

"damn you Evie!" he growls under his breath. taking a pause from his endeavors he stalks to the front of the train.

"ey! morning to ya Boss" the conductor shouts at him as he drops to the front of the engine.  
"Morning Bruce, how would you like a day off?"  
"Boss, the train's gotta keep chugin?"  
"Well I at least need a few hours to get her things off the train"

His eyes start to water, he is trying to make himself cry, he knows its risky to have the train stopped for so long. But she has a lot more stuff accumulated in that train car than he had first thought.

"Okay Boss, just get a Rook to fetch me when we are to take off" Bruce give him a pat on the back "Stay strong Boss"

It takes him a lot longer into the morning than he had wanted. It takes 8 trips to transport all her belongings and 2 trips to the store to buy book selves from the carpenter. Evie had one to many books, He would complain to her about that later. He though was thankful for the time alone to think, Once he had finished he stopped at the market for food, got some meats and cheese and even grabbed some flowers for her.

He had only had one more trip to make but it was for something at Greenies way across town and so he hailed a cart and took his good old time to head to the other side of town and took his time coming back.

Of course Henry had asked him to stay for a cuppa tea and biscuits, then accosted him with questions like "how are you holding up dear friend?" "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Your little friend miss O'dea has been by with some information about a group of blighters getting together regularly in white chapel, shall I send over a few Rooks?"

He was polite when he asked him to hold off on that and he would check it out himself, but he was honestly going to give that one to Evie, give her something to do tonight while he slept. He was seriously and deadly tired from all the heavy lifting. As he left heading back towards Evie, he had the last thing he needed, it was a chest full of studies their father had left at Henry's shop and the to kind of a man decided that it belonged with her storage stuff, not with in his collection, it was to be part of her collection. His favorite thing Henry had said during his visit was that he hoped someday, another assassin may find her collection and find its contents as beautiful as she had been.

It had struck him right in the heart, he had never thought of her collection as beautiful, but it truly was. All her knives and canes where unique and spectacular. It was truly an arsenal of death. Her book collection had grown so varied and knowledgeable that she surely would know everything about anything if she ever had time to read every single book. And the trinkets and memories they had gathered where intriguing to say the least. An old pirates flag from an assassin who sailed the seas, a frame filled with rook and blighter arm bands from a fight with to many casualties on both sides, and so many more small things. He truly wished these memories and their story would be preserved for ever. Her legacy should be known he thinks to himself. He could just be an addition to her grand story, that's all he had ever been, a tag along to her adventures. The only thing he had ever done by himself was creating the rooks and even they had taken quickly taken a stronger liking to Evie than him. He was the Boss, she was the leader; and as the carriage pulled up to her new flat, he suddenly realizes he is perfectly content with what he is and where he fits into her story.

He walks up the stairs and hears movement inside, he sets the chest down, knocks and waits.

Nothing, so he uses his key.

"I'm Sorry" is the first thing he hears before he is event fully through the door.  
"I am as well" He turns towards her voice and see's her reading and writing at her desk. Candles lit and food eaten, He smiles and sets down the last chest on the floor.  
"shall we talk about what happened?"  
"Not now, we have work to do".

He is a little sad that she doesn't want to acknowledge the situation that came up but he would have to bring it up again sooner than later.

"So sister dearest, what work is there to be done? I know of a lead from Clara that some blighters are on the rise in white chapel, I thought you would enjoy a night on the town tonight while I get some much needed sleep"  
"Sounds like some fun, but also, looks like we may have a way to be in Paris unnoticed."  
"Tell me dearest sister, tell me more"

She then went on about the Exposition in Paris and that there was another assassin in France taking care of Templars trying to upset the convention, and that the convention had just ended, so they could travel unnoticed. She had also concocted a plan about them traveling to Paris as a couple.

His heart almost stopped when she spoke the words, at a loss he had almost stopped her short on that plan, but she promised to wear a dress, change her hair and even use a different name. This would allow them to travel in Paris under disguise as a newly married couple on honey moon to Paris, this way she wouldn't have to hid and if anyone suspected anything they had a cover.

Her plan seemed water tight, so he prayed that what ever boat of lies they where sailing on wouldn't sink.

She had then pulled her jacket on and left with the information Jacob had passed along from Henry and Clara. He kicked his boots off, laid back on the couch and drifted to sleep.


	10. Wake Up Ch10

Ch.10

It was finally dark out, the nights where getting colder but the breeze blowing from the north was making it the coldest this year yet. She pulled her jacket closed with all the buttons done up and continued on towards White Chapel. Jacob had spoken with her before he had fallen sleep about how some Blighters where apparently making recurring visits to an old factory. A fairly large group as of late had been gathering and leaving in late at night. Clara being the smart kid she was, had posted kids to keep watch and report about it. Henry had then passed the info along to Jacob and now here she was stalking the roof tops getting an eagle eye's view on the situation. Jacob's words still hung around her "Be safe sweet sister"

She was always safe, so the words struck her funny. She was the most careful of the two and so she smiled and laughed heartily about his words. As she came up to the old building she could see the small flicker of candle light in some of the windows and determined the outline of nearly 15 or more different enemies. Jumping to the roof of the actual building itself she slowly lowered herself to an open window on the third floor and snuck onto the iron beams of the roof supports. Her hood up, the darkness around her; she listened carefully to hear the conversations going on bellow her.

"Boys! listen up. look, that dame Frye is out of the picture. Her Brother is in a tail spin and isn't paying us any attention!"

there are cheers all around

"Its time we start taking back out territory and take out Mister Frye"

She has a choice to make. Take them all out by herself or she could use her hallucinogenic darts and let them take each other out, she could also use her throwing knives and voltaic bombs and make it chaos and messy or silently take them out one by one sneaking and lurking in the shadows.

choices, choices she ponders. It had been a good while since her last big take down since Starick

The Blighter bellow her is laying out a large city map and circling different locations and she notices her new flat is the star marked. They must know that Jacob has moved her things! How is that possible. Okay choice made, they all get taken out NOW. maps burned. No one must know.

A dart is pointed at a brute and then a second. They each take out knives and start cutting down their brother's in arms. Its brutal to watch but amusing in the same time. She watched as they each take out 4 or 5 other blighters each and then dropped dead themselves. That only left a few who had been spooked and respectively scattered through the old building. She tracked them silently, finding one unlucky sod; she dropped from the rafters with a silent swoop and her hidden blade finds his face and the blade disappears into his skull, no sound escapes the blighter as she lays him to the floor.

She snakes around and finds an old closet to hid in, a Blighter passes her by and a quite whistle catches their attention. coming closer she ducks out with her kukri in hand and once again slides the curves blade over the blokes neck shoving him into the closet taking her place, his bloody corpse now slumped over ghosting the curtain of the closet.

There should only be one guy left, He had to have taken the map and hidden somewhere... So he was the guy she needed to find. Using her eagle eye she see's him hiding upstairs on the third floor in an office.  
Making her way up she takes her hood off, stading tall she would see his face, he would see hers before he died. It was the way she wanted it.

Walking strait into the office she silently lights a lamp in the corner, and as it lights and iluminates the room she watches the tall man in a templar coat turn around slowly.

"You!" he cries out but before her can say anything else a thorwing knife is empaled into his cheast.  
"Yes me, Evie Frye"  
"Back fffform the dead" his words sputter out as he lays on the ground, she comes down and kneals beside him and hold his head up so she can watch the life drain from his eyes.  
"Tell me how you knew where Jacob was moving things in the Strand"  
"We have eyes everywhere"  
"Obviously not enough of them or you would know how I came to find you"

She triffles through his jacket and find the map, and with the lamp she lit, she sets the map on fire.

"We will never allow you to take back the city, London is safe"  
"London will fall again" and with his final breath the templar falls silent and dead to the floor. Pulling out a handkercheif she sops up some blood from the guy and shoves over the lamp and lets it catch a stack of papers on fire. No trace, old building. it would send a mesage to the rest of the Blighters in town or any new templar memebers looking to make a mark.

* * *

The next few days passed relativly the same, she would spend the day time sleeping and the early evenings reading and planing with Jacob at her side, they fell into a rythm, it was nice honestly. She would run the streets at night and track down the rest of the Blighters meeting at other locations around town and silently take them out one by one.

Her show the first night had been seen by many, the borough of White Chaple, all the people who could see the fire marveled at it, minding her no buisness when she watched with the street people. She was just another bystander watching in awe as the old building was engolfed in flames. Walking away unnoticed she had made her way back to her new flat and just as the sun was rising over the River Thames, she walked in the door.

Jacob had just been waking up and noticed the soot on her jacket and questioned her, them promtly told her "NO MORE FIRES!" and hugged her. She had then given him the run down of her night and then went to bed herself, he could deal with the concequences of her nights escapade.

That night upon Jacob's return, he had scolded her. Henry had apprently thought it Jacob who lit the building on fire and she had laughed because of course It was in Jacob's style to do something like this and Henry had been so mad at him. Told him no more fires!

Maybe Henry thought Jacob was seeking revenge for her death, where as she had apparently died in that fire, now jacob was seeking revenge by fire.

It was begening to become customary, she needed to tell jacob every little detail of every kill because Henry had started questioning how he was able to seemingly never sleep and still get around to every little mission Clara was giving them hints about.

after 2 weeks strait of this routine and it being nearly the end of November and not yet even a month since her 'death' Henry asked where Jacob was hiding in town. As he only ever dropped by the train to colect money, change and then be off... Henry was catching on to, well something but Jacob kept telling him it was to painful to stay on the train.

After another week of the same routine she had finished her night and tucked in for the day, curtains drawn and comfy in bed, her face hurt... a blighter had gotten a good punch in and struck her on the side of the jaw and mouth. Her lip cut and and jaw bruised she went to sleep. Later that afternoon jacob had burst into her room and sat on the edge of her bed and shook her awake.

"Jaco...wa?" she was still half asleep.  
"Evie we have our way out of town!"

She slowly sat up clutching the blanket up to her chest sudently remebering she had gone to sleep this morning with only a shear night gown.

"Brother can this wait till I am a little more awake?" she rubs her eyes and winces at her cut and dried bloody lip.  
"Evie no! Greenie acosted me this morning again about working to hard. He even went to Elizabeth and told her."  
"Okay Jacob, so Henry is worried about you"  
"Sooooooo, Elizabeth. You know the queen, is sending us, well me to Paris for a vacation!"

Her eyes come wide with shock. They had a way to go without worrying Henry, without causing anymore suspition!

she lets the blanket and go and grabs for him and hugs him tight, she cane feel his cold jacket through her night gown and the cold across her chest makes her shiver and her niples go hard. she kisses him on the cheek.

"When do we leave?"  
"Sister dearest, we leave tonight!"


	11. Travel part 1 Ch11

(NOTE, the ferry train didn't come into existence until 1936. mind you sadly I couldn't find any other way Jacob and Evie could travel from London to Paris in 1869, I decided to make this train a small part of the story as it was such a cool part of history I just couldn't help but use it! sorry for the time inaccuracy)

* * *

Jacob had taken off quickly after waking her up to go pack. the Queen was sending 'him' away for only 4 weeks, they had from December to January to be able to track down what ever they could. Their train would leave tonight from the Victoria station at platform 2 and their tickets where for first class on a sleeper car. This train would take them from Victoria to Dover and then on a ferry overnight across the chanel and then from Dunkirk to Paris. From what Jacob had told her the trip could take anywhere from 11 to 17 hours The trip across the Strait of Dover could be rough with the winter sea's upon them and she had never seen the open ocean. She knew if she followed the River Thames it spilled into the North sea but she had always wondered how big it truly was.

She got herself ready, still quite tired she dressed in her most inconspicuois outfit, a pair of trousers, an old simple jacket, no knives, no wepon but just a cane. she needed to make her way to the queen in daylight and not be recognised.

About an hour later she arrives at the back entrance and waits for a guard to escort her in. She absolutley despises this, as it should have only taken her ten or so minutes on roof top from her flat to get here and she could have snuck in. but her hair was down, her old coat on and her lips done red again, no Rook would have regognised her or even paid her any attention.

She knew she would need a few simple dresses to wear while she was away if she didnt want to be recognised as an assassin and she wasnt sure who else to turn to. no one else knew she was alive and she hadn't the faintest of clues where to even go to purchase dresses and dress corsets.

It hadnt taken long for Elizabeth to help her. She actualy had some old dresses and skirts from her younger years. They where a wee bit fancier than most peasent dresses but she was traveling to paris under the guise of being newly weds and friends of the queen, she was supposed to look high society. That was the plan, that was her plan... she did this to herself.

Arriving back at her flat with her new clothes packed away in a travel case and her other clothes packed away with her weapons she dressed simply again for travel. She was to meet Jacob soon at the train station. They wouldnt be able to travel together until they where both on the sleeper train it was to risky. If anyone saw Jacob leave with a lady there would be questions, especialy from the rooks and with Clara and her urchins around town he had to especialy be careful.

The carrige ride was quite as the early evening drew out and she was going to take a connecting train to the Victoria station. A quick ride and few stops later she was patiently waiting for the Sleeper train to show up. The boarding pass sat in her hand and her bags at her side, a train attendant came by and took them form her and told her they would be waiting in her room on the train, he checked her boarding pass and clipped a hole in it. She could now board.

The train was painted a bright blue and it was nice honestly, much nicer thant the drab trains running london all day long. The inside was outfited nicely with lamps and stary curtains. She was on car number 4 of 7 and her room was number 2. Comingt to the door, she hesistated. Did she beat her brother here? or was he waiting inside. Her whole body shivered at the anticipation, this trip would be the death of her. locked in a small car for almost an entire night and morning would be dreadfull to say the least because at lease when she was 'alive' her and Jacob had their own rooms and even on the train they each had their own space and now for the next month they where to live together closer than before.

sliding the car door open she is pleasently suprised to see it empty except her bags tucked neatly to the side as well as her brother's, there is a desk; a small loungue couch and a decently sized bed attached to the wall. It was bigger than her old one on the train but samller than the bed in her new flat.

She sat for a moment pondering what the outcome of this trip may be, what their mother would have hidden in Paris, why was Paris so important to her... She the herd the door slide open and a silent foot fall. Before her was a nicely dressed Jacob, in a suit similar to the one he had worn to the queens ball.

"Don't you look dashing Jacob"

"Oh hush Evie! Greenie told me to dress proper for the trip!" He was already fiddling with the cravat around his kneck trying to untie it. "blast this infurnal contraption!" she snickers at hime and stand infront of him shooing his hands away so she can untie it herself.

"Calm down Jacob, no need to dress nice untill we arive. Elizabeth is having her friend meet us at the train once we get to Paris and give us a tour of the town, then we can go back to dressing like proper assassins."

His cravat has been taken off, and she helps him out of his coat and hangs it over the couch. But he has now side stepped her and shoved off his boots and laid down on the bed behind her, his shirt already half untucked and he looks rather confertable, so she takes the loungs, its much to short to lay down on but she can and has fallen alseep sitting up before. Jacob gives her a warm smile and closes his eyes just as the trains whistle sounds and the fimiliar tug of the train starts moving along.

"Good night sister" he lets out already half asleep. she envied how quickly that man could fall asleep.

"Good night to you to bed thief." she cuckles low her own eyes closing and drifting.

* * *

Jacob wakes with a start when he hears Evie rummaging about in the lugage. Now he may sleep well and deep when he is used to his locatiob but he is on alert when he dosent particularly know its safe.

He rolls over and notices her pulling on her thick black coat and sorting all her weapons carefuly.

"Eves?"

"Yes Brother?"

"Where are you going?" His voice is husky with sleep and he is annyed she is getting dressed to go out, they re on a train. where could she go?"

"We left land a while a ago, I want to see the sea!"

"Arent we supposed to stay in our cabins?'

"Jacob... we are assassins, im sure we I can sneak around a ferry just fine and not get caught."

"Dont fall in then"

he rolls back over pulling a blaket up to his neck

he hears her move towards the door but her foot fall stops before he hears the door even open.

"Come with me?"

"Eviiiieeee"

"Please Jacob?"

He waits a minute but she dosent leave. he give her a huff, rolls over, throws his feet to the cold wooden floor and grabs for his boots.

"Well dont just wait there, pass me my bloody jacket from my travel trunk."

He is a little anoyed that she has woken him to just explore the god forsaken ferry but really can he blame her.

They leave together, him following her through and then off the trains sleeper cars. Everyone is sound sleep from what he can tell, all the forms he see's are grey, no threats around. making their way from the lower decks is easy enough. very few crew memembers are up or are to busy with thier work to mind them any buisness.

Above deck is a whole other story. Crew are everywhere and they seem to not be enjoying the chill of the late fall and winter air. The ocean breeze is strong when it first hits him, he takes a deep breath and then another. He can See her doing the same. The air is so clean and clear, he has never breathed air like this before. Crawley had cleaner air than London but this was literaly a breath of fresh air.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and opens his eyes. Evie has a masive smile on her face and motions for him to follow. So he continues on behind her.

Soon they find their way to the back of the ferry, the platform where the train cars loaded onto the boat and it is empty of people and crew. There is little light or ilumination from the back of the ferry and its odly calming, He follows Evie to the edge and sits next to her as she dangles her legs over the edge. The Moon is full over the water and its realy bright.

"have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Evie dosent even look at him as she asks the question but continues to watch the sky full of thousands if not millions of twinkling little lights.

"Yes I have"

"Oh you have, have you?"

"Yes"

she laughs and playfully shoves him

"What have you possibly seen that's as beautiful as this night sky?"

He hesitates for a moment but its late, he is tired and he has way to much courage right now.

"You." Its a simple word he has held onto for a long time, but he has always found his twin to be the most beautiful and radiant figure he has ever known. No one could or would even compare.

* * *

note again. thank you everyone who has stopped by an decided to read or who have just embarked on this journey with me. im having a lot of fun writting this story and once again id love to hear your thoughts and oppinions about it.

now this is part one of 3 for the travel sequence im writting and the chapters will still continue as normal. the next chapter is underway but there will be a time jump back for some exposition. who is ready for the young twins!?


	12. Growin up Ch11 part 2

He isn't sure how she will react but the words are very true, he knows that deep in his heart she is beautiful,

"Such as those stars shine and glint across the water, your eyes show passion and knowledge and much more, they sparkle even brighter than any star" he isn't sure why he is spouting such sweet sappy things, but he cant keep his big mouth shut.  
"The sky is vast an open but you darling sister, are much more complicated and intriguing than staring at a blank ocean."

He simply couldn't shut up! damn you Jacob, shut your stupid mouth before you say something you'll regret.

"I've watched you every moment you think I am not and have always envied how you fight with such grace and precision. Lethal if looked up in any book should have a portrait of you next to it."

He finally looks over to her and there are tears in here eyes.

"How could you say such things Jacob?" She stands and give him a long look before turning to leave.  
"Evie get back here!"  
"Jacob how can you sit there and spout lies like that!"  
"They aren't!"  
"How cant they be!"

He is now standing in font of her, mere feet away.

"Evie calm down, all this shouting will surely alert someone" he is trying to calm her down. the last time they fought about things she had run away. Out of luck this time, she cant run away, they are on a ferry in the middle of the ocean.

"Jacob don't! we both know these words you speak are untrue, because."  
Because what Evie, you think I don't keep secrets of my own, among all the secrets you keep, you think not that I may have maybe one of my own!"

She stands there in shock now. She wipes her eyes with the back of her coat sleeve.

"Well then, spill oh brother of mine, what secret have you kept from me"

Now is the moment of truth. Does he upset her and continue the lie or finally come forward with the ultimate truth.

"I love you"  
"Jacob I love you too, your my brother and twin how could I not?"  
"No Evie, I love you, the way a brother should not and I have known for a long time... a very long time and father used to punish me for it. He knew, he was the only one ever too. That's why I've always kept it from you, run away and tried to not show any feelings."

He breaths in a deep breath, well that should have made him feel better, but now his chest feels heavy like a massive crate of tea has been placed on his person and he cant breath and worst of all she just stands there looking at him, like he hasn't said anything and he doesn't know what to do.

He hears noise come from the upper bridge of the boat and he senses a crew member coming towards then to investigate the sound. He goes and grabs Evie by her waist, heaves her over his shoulder and runs for the train car. She beats on his back with her fists to put her down, but he hushes her. Back at their car, he sets her on the bed and kneels before her.

"Shall I explain myself further?" he looks up at her and she hugs her knees to her chest on the bed and nods. He settles his back to the chair, he sits on the floor across from her and starts.

* * *

summer 1857 August

Jacob is laying in bed, his shared room with his sister is eerily quite especially for a warm summer day in Crawley. His days are usually loud and boisterous. Starting early with birds chirping, a long run and then a quick dip in the river a few miles away, then back for training. But here he is, laying in bed with a pain in his gut unmatched by anything he had ever felt.

The previous night, Father had taken the two of them aside and explained to the twins they where to start training to be assassins. It had finally been cleared with the elders and they would start tonight with sparing and fighting.

Jacob had though it would be easy. He had, had fist fights with other boys in town over small things and he had never seen Evie do much of anything violent in her life. As soon as the fight started it was over. Evie had right hooked him in the jaw, kneaded him in the stomach and then pounded both fists into his back dropping him to the ground. He hadn't even gotten a chance to make a hit on her and she had totally demolished him. Father had dismissed him and told him to recover the next day as he would probably be swore... and boy was he ever. This morning he hadn't even herd her wake or leave, their shared room was silent.

Thinking of the previous night and how strong she was for such a small girl he was immediately drawn to the thought of her kicking his but again and again. He would beat her next time.

The next day their training continued, a lot of reading and practicing sneaking around. it became a game to steal things around town that father would plant, or leave. They would have to do it without getting caught, Evie of course did fantastic at both. He always watched hoping to learn her ways. He would be scolded when the farmer down the way caught him in the field, or chased out of the brewery when found sneaking around... a squeaky floor board would give him away or walking across the wrong path. Father would call him into his office week after week trying to teach him new ways to sneak around or tips on how to be better. being an assassin was proving to be really hard. all he wanted to do was be more like father.

* * *

Fall 1857 October

Jacob is following Evie through town when a massive head ache hits him and he doubles over, his vision goes blurry and Evie stops to help him up before a horse drawn carriage takes him out. He stagers but Evie is strong and hauls him to the side of the road.

"Jacob!" she yells at him but her words are barley herd. he is gripping his head, vision spinning.  
"Stay here Jacob i'm going to grab father!"

He can barley see her running away, her skirt flaring behind her. He hears a slight rip and he knows she has ruin another skirt so she can run faster. He thinks she should just wear trousers like him and father.

He closes his eyes and hold his head. Finally once he opens them, his vision is grey scale, the towns people around him are grey... there is a box glinting in a white silver on the roof of the building above him... where is the color?  
He climbs the building and finds the box, inside is a book, some shillings and some leather. Its a decent find.

"Jacob?" he hears his sister call his name  
"Jacob where are you?"  
he leans over the side of the building and see's a bale of hay. jumping to the edge of the roof he is about to climb down when he see's his sister glowing gold, their dad is green beside her looking around.

"Up here!" He calls and his father looks up and is mortified.  
"Jacob climb down here this instant!"  
So he leans forward and dives through the air with the instinct of a thousand forced behind him. He lands on his back in the hay and the climbs out.

"Father, why are you green and Evie is gold?"

His father has his mouth open to yell at him, but quickly shuts it.  
"Home now" he says hushed.  
"Father I found a chest on top of the building, did you hide that there?"  
"Home now, get in the cart."

later that night, his vision returned to normal but father had explain it to be eagle vision, something some assassins gained from their ancestors, you'd see who was friend and who was foe by color, if you where lucky you could eventual train yourself to see through building and pick out important people. the jump he had preformed was called the leap of fait and used to be the final test of courage when training assassins. For him to have done it without hurting himself was incredible. Evie Had been jealouse to say the least. And quickly he learned he was able to control his vision.

* * *

Winter 1857 December

Jacob has had full control of his vision for 2 months, and he since has been doing well at training, still doesn't like the reading and studying but his sister makes it more fun and much easier. Its almost Christmas time and their father is away on a mission, he has deemed them responsible to stay home alone, but dear George would check on them every few days.

Jacob has already opened his present, its a set of brass knuckles and he is ready to take out that lad down the street if the lad cat calls his sister again. When he comes upstairs he uses his vision to find Evie, in their room she is changing and he stops dead in his tracks, he shouldn't watch this but he is so drawn to her. He had never thought of spying on her, she was his twin... he had seen her change before but this was something wrong because she didn't know, she didn't know he was watching. She was unwrapping something from her chest... he had never noticed her do this before. As the last strand of fabric fell he closed his eyes.

Going to fathers study, he grabs an anatomy book and reads readily for the first time in his life. He doesn't go to bed that night. He sits in the study with a candle and reads about woman and men and why suddenly his pants are tight and he wants to touch himself.


	13. End of the Rail Ch11 part 3

Winter 1858 January

Jacob wakes earlier than his sister, they are supposed to go clear the snow before their father returns from his trip, it is still dark out and he knows he dosent have to be up and doing chores for a other few hours, the tightness in his sleeping pants has woken him again, his sheets wet from the dream about his sister. He roles over so he now faces the wall instead of looking at his sleeping sister in the bed across their shared room. He reaches into his trousers and touches himself, pumping his cock.

It feels so good and he tries to think of the pretty girls in town he has seen, but every though leads back to the sleeping figure across the room. He keeps silent and hold his breath as he spills again into his trousers and sheets.

He gets up and wakes not his sister, taking his blankets and clothes to change in the hall to not alert her. He then tosses all the dirty blankets and his pants into the basket of things to be washed.

heading down to the small kitchen in the bottom of the house he sets a fire, boils water and just as the kettle chirps he hears Evie waking. he tosses rolls to the fire grate and makes the tea.

"Burning the rolls again are we?" she rubs her eyes and sits at the small wooden table and waits for a cuppa to be handed to her.  
"No!" He jokes, but in reality he usually does burn anything he tries to make.

They sit in silence for a while and then clear the snow in the front of the big house. Father has yet to arrive by night fall and Evie suggests they spar in the basement while they wait. Maybe the snow has delayed father, may as well not waste the rest of the day.

In the basement Evie removes her warm sweater and leaves only a white chemise on with bare shoulders and her pants father had gifted her for the holidays. Jacob on the other hand takes his jacket off, and his shirt leaving his chest bare, he shivers as the cold stale air hits his now bare chest and shakes it off.

The sparing begins and they fight for a while, each getting punches in but finally Jacob gets the upper hand, grabs her arm, twists it behind her back and rolls with her. He pins her beneath him and with the most serious glare on his face, panting hard he has finally bested her.

His smile fades when he hears her laughing and he steps back to let her up, her laugh though quickly turns to crying and screaming in pain. He looks at her arm she is now grasping across her chest. Her shoulder looks very funny and he knows he has hurt her in a very bad way.

* * *

Winter 1858 February

It has been only a week or so and father has yet to return, George had shown up later that night to inform the twins that the snow had indeed delayed father and then seen Evie in pain. Jacob had dislocated her shoulder, thank the heavens nothing had been broken. George splinted it and gave her pain killers. She was to rest for a few weeks and not do anything to aggravate the shoulder.

Jacob has kept her on bed rest, kept up the cleaning and chores she couldn't do. She is mad at him but he keeps her fed, and entertained as best as he can, they sit and talk a lot and they read and study material father had left for them, eventually finishing the last books father has set out Jacob sits with Evie in the room.

"Jacob, I would like to go outside, help me dress please?"  
"George's orders, nothing crazy"  
"Jaaaacooooob going out for a stroll in the snow is not crazy! now help me change!"

He waits with his arms crossed over his chest looking at her.  
"No Evie, not happening"  
"NOW Jacob!"

He hates when she yells at him and he shrinks over to her. first helping her out of her night gown...  
"Jacob close your eyes dummy!"

so he does

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't see!"  
He goes to grab her arm but his hand lands on something soft and supple.

He freezes dropping his arm back to his side and not moving. He doesn't breath for a moment. his 10 year old self has just touched his twin sisters breast. Oh god, oh father above help him!

He runs from the room, well tries to but with his eyes closed he runs into the wall and hits it with such force he knocks himself out.

* * *

Summer 1858 June

Jacob spends the earlier days again running, lifting hay for the farmer down the way and helping in the fields. He is building muscle and feeling stronger and stronger. Most days he will read by himself on lunch out in the field to catch up on training but he never truly absorbs any of the knowledge like Evie does.

Father arrived home Beaten and near death back in early March, He hadn't paid any mind to Evie being hurt because of how badly he had been hurt. The Jacob had tended to both Evie and father and that had truly not been pleasant, having had enough he approached the farmer down the way and begged to work for him by the time April had rolled in.

He felt awkward around Evie, every so often he would wake to the uncomfortable feeling of wet sheets, he became doing most of the washing of the laundry at this point... he would argue he liked sleeping in fresh linen and that he liked doing the wash. He didn't really but it covered the fact that at least one a week he'd wake up to wet sheets.

* * *

Summer 1863 August

Its nearing the end of the summer and closing in on His and Evie's 16th birthday in November. Jacob has worked at farmer Joe's farm for the past six summers and had grown into a larger lad. His time ignoring his father and exploring factories and gambling has awarded him with a multitude of scolding from father, and although father praises him for his hard work and his strength he has been told this would be his last summer working for the old man at the farm. Jacob is sad to leave the older man to do most of the work but a younger lad in town had agreed to take over for him next summer. Father wants them to go harder into training, go on missions with him, do one on one work and maybe even do a mission just to the two of them.

Jacob is excited but nervous about things. Father has asked him to his study this evening for a briefing. he has a small job for him in town.

Evie is due to be back from their grand mothers later this weeks and Father wants Jacob to do something before she arrives, he knows it.

When he arrives back at the house Father is already waiting for him.

"Jacob. Sit"

So he does. he sits across from father in the study and he looks decidedly mad.

"Jacob I need you to do 2 things."  
"What would you have me do father?"  
"Farmer Joe has been molesting girls at the tavern. George has informed me of this. He was to take him out but where you are close to working with him I would like you to take this mission."

Father reaches into the cabinet beneath his desk and unwraps the gauntlet and the hidden blade attachment.

"This is yours, Evie will get hers soon enough. The second thing is you must not tell her what you have done. She will have her first kill soon too, but I fear her training over the summer took to long of a pause. You will Train harder with her to catch her up as I leave on a mission again now that I am feeling better."

"Father are you sure?"  
"Yes Jacob. I will be gone for a while. George is to take over your training supervision, report to him in town Every Monday until my return."  
"Yes father."

He gets up to leave.

"And Jacob, make it look like an accident, report back to me when you are done. I will depart after you finish, Now go.

He leaves the confines of the house and fiddles with his gauntlet after climbing the big tree in farmer Joe's field. he flexes the blade open and closed, open and closed, getting the feel for it. his fist clenches at the thought of the man molesting girls... and then it hits him, father had sent Evie away for the summer, Father was protecting Evie from the farmer ever since he had probably found out. What if the farmer had touched Evie?

Had was supposed to wait till dark but the thought of Evie being touched by anyone other than him made him furious!

He used his vision to locate Joe, he was in the barn tending to one of the horses shoes.  
"This will be much to easy." he says out loud to himself. Jumping to the ground he stalks to the barn, slowly open the door and slips in. Cocoa the brown mare whinnies softly at him and pats her nose softly, She would be his escape route he decides

He slips behind the stalls in the barn and decided to knock out the farmer via the horse he is working on , he knows the stallion he is shoes has a bad temperament and he has worked with him before. feisty on he is, he slips beside the horse silently and gabs the knife into his hip. Silently he says sorry as the stallion rears and bucks farmer Joes in the back of the head. The stallion runs out of the barn with the force of a raging storm and into the field. He slowly kneels beside the farmer, slips the blade into the man skull for good measure and grabs Cocoa and makes his way back home. Good riddance.

* * *

Fall 1865 November

Its is November 9th, Jacob and Evie are trudging through early snow into town because of course their birthday falls on a training day and Goergey wont allow them their 18th birthday off from assassin work. Father is gone yet again on a mission. Its been 2 years since she had been on her first kill mission, and she had and has been spectacular. She is sent to kill an abusive mill owner. he knows this because she had spied on her. He did this all the time now and she never knew or at least she never mentioned seeing him or knowing he was there. She had yet to be able to use Eagle vision like him and Father and George where concerned she would never inherited the ability. There had never been many Female assassins in history books and so there was not much information to go off of it she would ever get it.

Jacob held this advantage over her a few times getting more coveted missions. But she was more graceful and less sloppy when it came to killings. He would run in head first and punch his way out, Evie was more about planning and mapping things out.

Finally after a long afternoon in the training room at Georges he had allowed the twins to join him in the pub for a drink. stating 18 was a perfect age for their first drinks. Evie had since been drinking wine for 3 years and he had already had a few ales here and there with father. When they get sent home, Jacob decided to sit outside in a snow bank while Evie changes and readies herself for bed, he gives her a few moments before scaling the side of the house and sitting at the window. she has her back to him and in his haze of drinking he sits and watches her from the shadows as she undresses. It in the moment a carriage pulls up the side of the house and father steps out.

Back early, to early Jacob thinks. He either enters the window now and gets scolded my a naked twin, or sit on the side of the house and caught by father. He waits patiently, maybe father wouldn't noti...

"Jacob, down here now!"

Father makes him sit, drunk in his office and scolds him for his behavior... and its in this moment Father stops. Sits and holds his chest. something is wrong.

Father breaths heavily but continues after a few moments. He had finally put the puzzle together he guesses because father tells him he is wrong, he is dirty and these thoughts of his sister must stop. He is to sleep downstairs on the couch and father will eventually get the carpenter to build a wall in the room and slip it in 2. This is when father gets up and slaps him across the face hard.

"I can not believe my own son longs for his sister, his twin!" he passes back and forth.  
Jacob just sits there in shame holding his burning cheek.

Father finally sits back down. "your a disgrace to this the Frye name!" he yells slamming his fist down on the desk. "Tell me boy that you've not done anything to her!"  
Jacob shakes his head  
"Good or I would have killed you where you sat!" his temper is still rising. He stand to pace again but when he does he falls to his knees clutching his chest.

He rushes to his fathers side. "Evie!" he screams  
"Evie come here something is wrong with father!"

Evie bursts through the door in her night dress.  
"Stay with father, I'll get cocoa and ride to town for the apothecary!"

Evie grabs Father and Jacob leaves the house in a rush into town.

* * *

winter January 1868

Father has been ill for 2 years. his first collapse had been the start of a long journey of bed rest, multiple visits from the doctor and many, many different treatment attempted but their father's shortness of breath and coughing was getting worst.

Jacob and Evie have spent the past 2 year training and off on missions, as well as taking care of father, since though Jacob has distanced himself from father, his harsh words 2 years ago haunt him. He is not worthy, he should be ashamed, he needed to be better. So he trained heavily and helped Evie. About a year ago she finally got her vision and she became so focused, nothing matched her, not even himself. He had stopped spying on her. He had stopped everything but training. Father kept at them, teaching them from the confines of his bed.

The last words father had spoken to him had been with Evie in the room.  
"Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission."  
He had been briefing them on a mission they where to take in 2 weeks, both by themselves. They both had high targets from the Templar rings and they could not fail. Later that evening Father passed, Jacob left and drank the night away.

2 weeks later Evie had taken out Sir David Brewster and Jacob had derailed the train after taking out Rupert Ferris. Scolded by George, they had fled for London and started their journey there.


	14. Gut Feelings Ch12

Its morning by the time he is finished recounting his childhood feelings to his twin. All those little secrets and she had just sat there, quietly and patiently. She was good it for sure, listening and only deducting once all was said and done. He was stiff on the floor, but he dare not move until he finished, he wanted her to fell comfortable and safe while he told her his dirty terrible thoughts.

The Ferry was still trudging along, they should be docking soon but the rough seas was probably making things difficult. So he still sat on the hard floor waiting, just watching her contemplate.

it takes what feels like hours but he watches her stand, come in front of him, offer him her hand and then pull him from the floor. She wraps her arms around him and just holds him tight. Her breathing is heavy like she is trying to hold back tears but he wouldn't ask her if she was. She hated crying.

They stayed like that for another little bit, before She led him back to the bed to lay down with her. There was a large thud, but he knew it would and could only be the ferry docking and the trains where about to connect and they would start the last leg of their journey.

He lay there holding Evie silently, She hadn't yet said anything, so he is still so unsure of how she truly feels and how she would react. so he just goes along with what she has pulled him to.

Its quite until he hears a train whistle and the commotion of deck hands checking the cars.

Foot fall in the trains is busy but he is tired. being up most of the night and the entire day before and the emotional toll of it all has left him drained. He is comfortable holding his sister and he lets his eyes droop.

* * *

She Listens with intent to stop him. he just keep going and going and going. She almost stops him multiple times to ask questions but stops herself. She wants to know why Jacob never told her before, why he hadn't ever confided in her or why he had watched her. Her skin crawled a few times hearing about his escapade and missions she never knew about. He heart sank when he talked about the internal torture he endured from father, all the scolding he never shared with her. She was the goody two shoes, but he was the rebel. He hates reading and she never knew. He knew he hadn't enjoyed it but hearing that she made it better helped her conscious.

So she sat and listened and decided to mull everything over after. She knew in her heart she somehow felt the same. When he thought her dead and to prove him wrong, when she kissed him inexplicably she knew why she did, she felt the same. she loved him, she wanted him in the ways he wanted her, but her mind always nipped that heart feeling in the buttock and always made her stop before anything could start.

The night she jumped him in the flat she was going to tell him how she felt but he ran, he jumped out that damned window and left. She had though he did not feel the same, so when he admitted the truth, when he uttered the words earlier that night.  
When he told her She was more beautiful than the stars and the entire sea before them.

her heart had dropped she though he spouted lies or telling her these things to tease her and taunt her. But now she see's, she knows he meant those words and it somewhat scares her.

When he finishes she waits, she contemplates the words and the story he has recounted and she needs time to process everything. She doesn't want to stew the feelings of betrayal but she wants to cling to the feeling of despair he had most likely felt. he had been so confused and estranged when father found out. She remembers that night he died all to well.

Well at least the next morning. She had found Jacob in the ditch near death after drinking so much, She had dragged him back to the house, nursed him back from the alcohol poisoning and made sure he would live because how could he die right after father had left her, she couldn't be alone in the world, she wouldn't let him do that to her.

So she stands, pulls him to her and holds him, she wants to cry, her body wants her to, especially from that last memory he had dredged up but she breaths to calm herself. she wont cry, she just needs time to process. She eventually leads him to the bed and lets him lay down and hold her. She has not a word from him yet, she isn't sure what to say yet but she knows they have more to talk about before they arrive to Paris.

A train whilst blows and the crew is active, she scans the area make sure no one is going to disturb them, nothing seems out of place, so she rolls to face him so they can talk but she notices his eyes are closed, and his breathing evens out, Jacob has fallen asleep.

She lays there face to face with him and leans and inches forward, pressing her lips to his and kisses him gently, just lightly her lips graze his and he sleeps still. She wouldn't wake him, he was probably drained from how she had woken him to being with, but she just needed to kiss him, even if he did not know.

She rolls back and snuggles back into him and closes her own eyes, she isn't tired but she has so much to think about, so much to contemplate. So she rests her eyes and begins unravel the words he had spoke to her.

* * *

The loud screech of train breaks wakes her with a jolt. Rolling out of bed quicker than a bolt of lighting she draws back the curtains of the cabin windows. The train is on a curved turn allowing her a perfect view of A massive tree has fallen over the tracks and the conductor is yelling and making gestures at someone she can not see.

Jacob is waking to her side and groaning.  
"bloody hell, what time is it?'  
"9 brother, they stopped because of a tree on the tracks"  
"Bullocks? really?"  
"Come see for yourself if you think me lying brother dearest?"

He throws the blanket back and rises, hands on his lower back she hears him crack and waddle over with sleep still in his eyes.

"Father in heavens above this is going to take forever to remove!" He sits back on the bed head hung. "Well I suppose this gives us time to talk?"  
"No time for talking" She says walking towards him and lifting his chin. with her index finger, she closes the distance between them and kisses him. its deep it meaningful and most of all, its true, the feelings behind it are pure and she knows they don't need to discus anything, everything he has said she knows he meant.

The kiss deepens and she is pulled to his lap, both legs straddling his lap and she giggles into the kiss. its a sweet sound she makes not to often, and hasn't in a long time. She brakes the kiss only to continue it from his lips to his jaw line being tickled but his beards stubble. When she reaches his ear lob with the peppering of kisses she whispers.

"I love you too brother" and continues her assault down his neck. Stopping and shoving him back she slowly unbuttons his shirt and continues her trail of pecks down his chest.

the throaty moans escaping her twin egg her on. she reaches the hem of his pants and edges herself off the bed and onto her knees in-between his legs. The look On his face says it all but the curt nod and him shoving his trousers down sets what's about to happen in stone.

Its already hard when its freed from its confines and she licks her lips readily, reaching out tentatively she takes it in her hand, its warm and hard and much larger than most of the men she had seen in the brothels. She curses herself for knowing what to do, no respectable lady should know how to do.

Her hand moves up and down and she leans in taking her brother in her mouth. He is warm and tastes of something salty they always do. It reminded her of the salty taste of Jellied eels and now it was clear why she enjoys this so much as well. Jacob moaned out loudly just as a loud knock comes to the door of the car cabin.


	15. Kick It Ch13

The knock at the door was brick and sudden, nothing ever caught them off guard. They where both trained killers, both of them trained to notice every little detail and here they both where caught off guard. Evie's head whips back and looks at the door with such intent. He follows her gaze but he is so distracted by what just happening he can not concentrate enough to utilize his second vision.

The door slides open harshly and 2 large blighters rush in. With his pants still down around his ankles he is shocked and tried to pull them up.

"Oi Look at this!"  
"Bruv's got his sister sucking his cock!"  
Always knew they be better of sliced!"

The two blighters have somehow caught them off guard, and the fallen tree has now obviously been their doing. He struggles to pull his pants up but before he even can, Evie is reaching for the first of the two enemies and bringing her knee to his crotch.

"I do not appreciate you" her knee connects hard and the burly guy drops to his knees in pain just beside the other. "Interrupting our" her leg comes up and kicks the second man into door frame knocking his head hard against the metal bracket. "bonding time" fist comes flying forward into the first blighter on his knees and knocks him out cold.

She is now brushing her shirt of wrinkles and steadying herself before him. Both blighters are now out cold on the floor of the already small cabin space and she is slowly closing the door.

He hasn't been any help but at least his trousers are now in place and pulled up and he can do the heavy lifting and toss both men out the train window.

"That was bloody brilliant Evie!" He grabs her and kisses her.  
"Yes I rather was wasn't I"  
they stand there locked in an embrace for a moment before she sits down on the couch behind her, her feet mere inches from one of the brutes bloodied faces.

"How did they know we where on the train?" he finally asks still standing there looking down at his ever so lovely twin.  
She sits and contemplates.  
"Better question is how did they know we would BOTH be here"

He kneels down and searches both unconscious men. the first has knives in his belt and a few shillings but the second has a rather large hatchet and tucked into his shirt he pulls a bloodied letter.

"Well go on, read it" Evie urges from behind him.

He reads it over quickly. Its not directly addressed to either of the men, but its instructions.

 _-Sir Frye to board train alone, although has cabin booked for 2, accomplice will meet at boarding station._  
 _Kill Jacob Frye, Asses and capture or kill accomplice, report to Lefébure-Wély in Paris with both bodies, dead or alive._

He then looked out the window to check the status of the fallen tree. Three men now work at chopping the tree, thus maybe the tree had just given them incentive to strike. He hands the letter to Evie absent mindedly while still looking out the window, he knows she will document the name and then burn the letter. He breath a sigh of relief knowing that they hadn't actually known about his accomplice was actually Evie, they must have only recognized her when they entered, not actually knowing before hand it had been her.

He hears the strike of the match and the near silent thud of little paper hitting the rubbish bin.

"We will only kill these two once we get moving again and can dump them, for now. you must have some rope?" He finally glances at his sister sideways to see her taking notes in her new journal. shutting it with a snap of the pages she smiles coyly.  
"Now why brother dearest would I pack rope?"  
"Fine, let me see your rope launcher" his arm extends towards her to hand over her gauntlet.  
"Use your own" she quips back. The smile on her face is silly  
"And if I do?"  
"If you use your own I may finish what I started earlier." The smile on his face fades for a quick moment but comes back as a devilish grin.  
He doesn't even respond, he just grabs for his own gauntlet, takes the rope from the launcher and begins to tie up the two unconscious men on the floor, shoving them up against the door as to make more floor room until the train departs again.

Evie is eyeing him up when he turns around and is already on her knees in front of him.

"Do take care to pay more attention next time oh brother of mine"  
He drops his trouser once again and lets his sweet sister finish what she had previously started.

* * *

Its nearing mid afternoon when the train starts to tug along again and the blighters have woken up since and had been gagged, stabbed and now being tossed out the window. Jacob had been into the middle of getting rid of the second blighter when a soft knock comes to the door, Evie hurriedly makes herself presentable and gives Jacob enough time to finish and right himself as well before she slowly and calmly opens the door.

"Hullo, bonjour. Sir and Madame Frye, we are very much sorry for the delay"

Its the conductor himself at the door and Evie is happy its not more Blighters.

"Oh no bother, such lovely French country side to look at while we waited" Jacob's quip makes her blush a dark shade of red but the concoctor doesn't seem to notice.

"With the delay we are about 5 hours behind, we have sent word to the station in Paris to alert your Rendezvous, We will also be providing provisions shortly to all of our first class passengers, We hope your ride has been pleasant with us thus far" He tips his hat and continues on down the hall of the train.

"Thank you sir!" she calls after him and slides the door shut softly.

"Good, I am famished." She says sitting next to Jacob on the couch.  
"I am sure you are brother" she laughs shoving him and leaning her head to his broad shoulder.  
"I wonder whom the Queen has sent to fetch us? Have you thought of that yet brother dearest?"  
"Not overly, I could care less, I will be tracking down this Lefébure guy and paying him a visit while you track down anything from Mother"  
"Sounds like your learning how to plan properly"  
"Oh posh, your rubbing off on me"

They sit quietly enjoying eachother's company until a basket of rolls and pastries arrive with a soft knock at the door once again. They sit and enjoy the peace until the same crew member alerts them a few hours later of their arrival in a little bit.

Evie undresses from her travel clothes and asks Jacob for help once she has pulled on her skirt to help with the blue corset. She wasn't happy with the predicament of wearing heavy skirts and petit-coats and a corset, but Paris would be cold and she needed to play the part, Jacob would be her husband when they arrived and no married lady wore trousers and vests. She was happily suprised to see the corset not bonned as heavily as the one she wore to the ball, she could still move and sit maybe even run. She would not leave her boots behind this time, she would not freigne comfort and stability for fashion.

Jacob then dressed in a nicer jacket and shirt, even tucks it in all the way.

"I can not wait to cut you out of thoese laces later" he gently says into her ear in passin taking a seat back on the couch watching her intently.

"You dare cut these and I will cut you with your own knife"  
He chuckles at her remark and motions for her to do a little twirl.  
"You still look like Evie though. Someone could recognise you and your typical hair style."

She grabs for the pins holding her bun in place and slowly takes them down.

"It's been a long while since ive seen your hair down sweet girl"  
"Thats because it becomes a right mess when I do" still she continues to pick out the last few pins, lets the bun unravel and works her fingers through her plaits.

Shaking her head side to side it falls loose and past her shoulders.

"Look at thoes beautiful curls" he pulls her to his lap and kisses her neck brushing her hair to the side  
"Look at my beautiful wife" She cant help but laugh at the notion,  
"Look at my handsome husband" she quips back.

the whistle blows and the brakes engage on the train.

"Look like we are finally arriving"  
"So it does darling" he waits and steps out before her and once the train comes to a stop in the station he hooks her arm into his.

a station attendant jumps onto the train behind them and grabs their luggage.

"Mister and missus Frye?" a deep voice sound to the side of them.

Turning towards the voice they are faces with a shorter stature man, bright red pants, a dark blue military style jacket, red sash lots of medals on his chest and a strange looking moustache and beard.

"And you are?" Jacob motions rudely  
"Excuse my husband, Yes this is sir Jacob Frye and I his wife, and you are our correspondence from her majesty queen Elizabeth?"

"Yes!" His arms go up in the air in joyously, he takes Jacob in an embrace and grabs her face and kisses each side of her face. she is stunned from the action. "Welcome to my Nation, I am Napoleon the third"


	16. Bellerose Ch14

Evie sits beside Jacob in a carriage with Napoleon the third sitting directly across facing them. He has not stopped smiling since they had arrived at the station and the man was unnecessarily touchy and she could tell this was bugging Jacob. Her hand was on top of his leg and his hand covered hers in a tight grip.

"Alors, from what I understood from Elizabeth's Letter, you Sir Jacob are here to engage in some work business and your beautiful wife here is tagging along for a vacation?"  
Jacob scowls at the ovely friendly man and Evie can tell Jacob dose not like this man at all.  
"Oui, my dearest husband is here for buisness of sorts but I to am here looking for something."  
"Treausre in Paris? i know nothing of the sort." He laughs heartily and loudly.  
"oh non, non. Jacob's late mother had dealings here a while ago and I was trying to look into see if I could track anything down.  
"Ah Family matters. What was your Mothers Name? I may have known her... I have been mayor and ruler of the french nations for quite some time"

She never contemplated how she would get around this. Her mothers name was Cecily Frye, but she never knew her maiden name before father maried her. She had no idea if she went by the last name Frye or not, she certainly had a code name if she was here without fathers protection, being married to an assassin certainly wasn't the safest thing it the world. Many diffrent enemies lurked in the shadows.

"My mothers name was Cecily Frye. She gave birth to me here in Paris back in november of 1847, she died durring labour, I have recently uncovred a letter from her stating she had left things behind for me, Now that my father has passed we have no way of finding where she may have left things here in Paris"

Jacob is very cut and dry about the entire explanation but Napoleon is leaning forward seeminly intruiged by the venture.

"Ah oui! very exciting indeed, but I am sorry for your losses. While I do not recognize Her name I would certainly love to help your darling Wife anyway I can"

They ride in mostly silence the rest of the way, Napoleon running his mouth explaining the happeing around the city as it's nearly the holidays, many people are visiting and shopping or simply vacationing.

The carrige stops at a lovley building and a boy runs forward to collect the lugage, Napoleon offers a letter to Jacob stating that his adress was inclosed and they should stop by any time if anything is needed and Madame Evie should come by anytime she desires if she need to company while He at work.

Making thier way into the building they greeted and shown to a lovley suite on the top floor of the building. Everything had been pre aranged by the queen. the suit was lovley and large with one massive bed in the middle. baskets of fresh breds, cheeses and jams where set on the table. Evie was glad the long trip here was over and she could take off the stupid skirts and corset.

"Jacob come help me take off this infurnal contraption."

"with pleasure!"

He strides across the room briskly and grabs at her around the waist kissing her neck feaverently. The scruff of his beard tickles her neck and she sighs happily and shakes the wanton feelings.

"Out of this contration then we can lay in bed together and do what ever you please brother dearest..." she yawns loudly and looking longingly at the large plush bed. "I am although tired and sleep in a bed would be lovley."

He unlaces the corset slowly and stripes it from her, her blouse underneath shakes out and the wrinkles are many. she steps out masive pile of skirts and sheds her boots.

"What a sight. my sister, crawling into my bed, only in a blouse and bare legged. I could get used to this" He follows her foor fall loudly shoving the pile of skirts the side of the room.

she is already curled under the blankets warmly and he leans down to kiss her tenderly when a brisk knock comes to the door.  
"Lord above, Who the hell is disturbing us now!" he stops over to the door and she peaks out from under the heavy quilts.

* * *

Opening the door with a woosh and a large thud he is met with a woman clad in a long blue coat, a gauntlet on her wrist and a head of bright blonde hair tucked into one neat plait falling over her shoulder.

"Jacob Frye je Presume?"  
"English?"  
"Are you not Jacob Frye from Crawley?" Her accent is thick and almost hard to understand.  
"I may be, depends on who is asking?" he folds his arms over his puffed out chest. He is not much taller than her but he knows, much like Evie, small did not mean weak.  
"My name is Allie Bellerose, I got a letter from Henry Green in London noting that a fellow assassin would be here in Paris. But not as to why"

"Greenie!" he huffs loudly. He peaks back at Evie who has shrunk into the sheets whispering words he can not hear.

"Does the Brotherhood not think I can finish my mission alone!" she storm in past Jacob despite him filing most of the door way. she is a slipery one. As she comes past him he notices a cape flowing behind her much like the one his sister wore, this one was blue and showed a symbole he didnt recognise, it was similar to a flower he had seen Evie pick before.

He quickly glaces over at Evie woridly but Allie does not seem to notice her at all. Evie is still and silently cursing, he knows she is even if he can't see her lips anymore.

"Actually" he tries to cut in but she keeps rambling and spounting things about the brotherhood and the council.  
"Miss Bellrose!" Jacob has had enough. "I am not here to assist or interject in any mission, I am here to relax over the holidays."

The girl before him stops and stairs at him, she suddenly looks around the luxuriouse room and to the baskets of food and then to the bed and her eyes grow wide seeing Evie in bed.

"Oh gosh, mon dieux. I am ever so sorry!" She makes her way briskly back towards Jacob. "Je m'excuse!" she keeps repeating the appoligies over and over, "Madame I am very sorry" She is about to leave through the door again when Jacob catched her by the arm.  
"Miss Bellerose, come by tomorrow afternoon, if you have been in Paris for a while, you may actually be of assistance to myself and my friend"  
He has a strong grip on the woman's arm and doesn't let go until she simply nods her head.

He enters the room again and closes the door to the suite softly.

"Well she seems brash" Evie finally blurts.  
"You could say that"  
"now come join me"  
"Certainly sister."

* * *

*Note*

Wow! chapter 14, how far we have come 3 anyone still aboard the sin train, thank you for your continued support and all the kind reviews. I am seriously loving writing this story and of course playing the game over for a second time. Each time I play syndicate I end up finding these little mannerisms between the twins and between the rooks and each of the siblings respectively. its so much fun to incorporate these into the story.

so once again, thank you and I appreciate every single review, they all bring smiles to my face :)

-A


	17. A Key Ch15

The next days pass in a blur to Evie, Jacob goes off with Miss Bellerose to seek out Lefébure-Wély and any possible leads as to why he was after them, no doubts a Templar she took a wild guess. She takes her time and explores the city a little, mostly sticking to the shadows and keeping a low profile. The days are cold and keep her moving form location to location. Clues are no where to be found and by the end of the first week Jacob has made much more progress than her. She has visited the residence of Napoleon the third only to find him no help at all, he has invited her back for food twice... alone. She has kindly declined and since written back to the Queen to share her thoughts on the man. Jacob has returned each day bringing her something he finds or a flower. Today he has found her a rose and hands it to her. A symbol of love, maybe he was catching on to the meanings.

She is about to turn in for the evening when she returns to the building they are staying in, a letter has arrived addressed simply to Frye, not a name given or who it was dropped off by. She takes the letter kindly from the attendant and then ask for a bath to be drawn in her room, she will eat in the café next door and asks if someone could fetch her when the tub was ready.

walking to the café, she turns the letter in her hand, it is to heavy and thick to be a normal letter and she was suspicious of it. Sitting down in the warmed room, food is brought over and she flips the envelope back and forth finally deciding to open it as a cuppa is set in front on her with a loaf and some cheese.

The parchment is thick beneath her fingers and inside is a old brass cast key, its rich patina shows through some surface rust. Its not a normal sized key either, its larger than most door keys and much more intricate in the bow. studying the bow of the key closer she notices right in the middle wrapped in its vines the symbol of the brotherhood.

Opening the parchment further, the paper is blank. Nothing. Just the key. Her vision allows nothing else to be seen on the paper and she crumples it. No longer hungry she leave a few coin on the table and takes her leave back to her suit. Entering the room, a large bathing tub is in the room filled with steaming water and the fire in the corner of the room has warmed the room nicely. Closing the door and locking it she sheds all her layers and pads barefoot towards the inviting water, settling in she hold the key between her fingers turning it over and over.

Who had sent it? who knew she was here looking for anything? Who had this... so many questions with little to no resource. For the first time in a while she longed for Henry's company and help. The much older Indian master assassin was always able to find clues where she had not or helped her see truths within lies and vise versa. Mr. Green was a kind man and she had hurt him, she had never truly meant to hurt him, but his proposal had come at a truly bad time.

* * *

She had just returned to the train after a long day, her feet hurt, her hands where soaked in blood from the mission and her gloves already taken off. Her mission was supposed to be a simple one, a quick errand really but blighters had turned up and made a right mess of it all. Drastic measures had been taken and she had end up loosing her favorite cane and opted for using her brass knuckles she always kept on her persons. She wasn't always a fan of them because she had to get closer to the enemies and that meant they could pull knives on her in an instant where as her cane allowed for the distance in combat to be safe from the short of hand.

While she discarded her gauntlet to her desk she noticed a bouquet of flowers she picks them up and mumbles to herself

"A message... of hope. Perfection? A red tulip..." he ponders for a moment before she hears something behind her move and see's Henry.

He comes right in front of her and takes her free hand and she is hesitant. she knows what the red tulip is.

"... a declaration of love. I- Miss Evie Frye, you know that I hold you in the highest esteem... and regard. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of- If you would, give me your hand... in matrimony. "

See wants to scream yes, she wants to marry him and his loving kind soul but her mind drifts, she pulls her hand away and shakes her head no back and forth. grabbing for her gauntlet she quickly makes for the back door and jumps to the roof. Thankfully they are near the Thames coming over the bridge, its raining and she is thankful. she hears Henry come after her but she zips away with the rope launcher and then back to a beam under the bridge. She can hear him calling for her from the train... but she just sits and sobs under the bridge, tears hidden with the rain.

* * *

The memory hits her like a brick wall and its a cold realization. Henry was so sweet and she had denied him in a horrible way, not even an explanation. She could have had a life with him, she could have still been 'alive' but here she was, locked away in a suite in Paris in a now cold tub staring at an old key. She gets out and wraps herself in a quilt and dries herself, tears drop from her cheeks and she throws a log onto the fire in the corner before returning to the bed and climbing in. today had be a rough day... she could pick herself up tomorrow and continue.

* * *

Jacob doesn't want to wake his sister when he enters and so he climbs through the unlocked window quietly. He had presumed she would stay up and wait for him but he had also not imagined being out all night chasing Templars through unfamiliar streets. He was cold and tired, the room was warm and inviting even with the fire half out. he grabs a log and stocks the flames back to life warming his hand for a moment.

Looking behind him he finds a shadow lurking, just standing there staring at him draped in a quilt. Her head is tilted to the side, letting her hair fall ever so slightly from her shoulders and he is memories by the vision before him.

"Eves, go back to bed, ill join you shortly."

but she just stands there watching him remove his heavy coat, then his gloves and gauntlet and setting weapons on the table to his right.

"dearest sister, go back to bed." His voice is commanding this time but she just stands there eyes closed but still as left on a tree without wind. Her stance is not rigid though and he is confused. She is there just hauntingly still. He comes over to her and circles around her, he can see her bare legs and feet peaking from the quilt and wonders why her hair is a mess. she never sleeps with it in such a state.

He waves his hand in front of her face and still no reaction, so he comes behind her and picks her up cradling her in his arms. In this moment she opens her eyes, and in the dim light of the fire place he can see they are red and puffy from crying. a single tear escapes her and her breathing is ragged.

"Oh sweet sister, come let us to bed and tell me what is the matter" he carried her to the bed and tries to set her down but her arms come around his neck and wont let go. so he climbs into the bed carefully and just continues to cradle her in his arms atop the bed.

"Shhhs my darling, stop crying" he murmurs to her rocking her back and forth to calm her.

Her sobs become louder and more heavy and he knows she doesn't express like this much and maybe she just needed to cry so he just holds her and hums to her while she cry's into his shoulder.

When he wakes the next morning its to a cold room and empty bed, her coat and gauntlet gone and a note on the pillow beside him.

 _Following a lead, please find me a the Louvre for tea at noon._

 _-Evie_

He scowls and dresses, its almost noon now and he curses her for not waking him to go with her. Leaping from the windows sill to the roof of the building he almost slips from the ice under the snow. He can see her foot prints just lightly in the snow, but they are begging to be covered up by the newly falling powder coating everything in sight.

darn the snow. he hated the snow!


	18. Rush Ch16

Its quite when he arrives and he is not sure where she had said to meet him at the Louvre, it was a large space and he scanned the area. Still no sign of her he finds a building near and climbs to get a better view of the space.

bathing the courtyard in a monotone grey he realizes quickly that there are a lot, and he means a courtyard full of Templars and enemies just strolling around. He has happened upon a Templar strong hold he quickly realizes and curses to the lord above.

and then He see's her. Evie is strolling through the center of the court yard looking around and she is certainly oblivious to the dangers around her. The Templars are dressed more casually and do not stand out, but why would they regard her as a threat he thinks, she shows no semblance of looking like an assassin right now. she had she the cloak form her coat, and her gauntlet is hidden beneath her thick coat. She seems like a simple Parisian woman at this point.

And then it happens, he watches from a far how she approaches a larger looking Templar and pulls out a key, a key? where had that come from? and as soon as she pulls it out and the Templar looks at it, he is leading her towards the main building of the Louvre. He is to far to hear the conversation but he knows she is about to be in a lot of trouble if she doesn't notice soon.

"Bonjour chere Frye!" A cheery voice from beside him states" He jumps a little in his skin not realizing Allie has just perched beside him.

"Miss Bellerose, we may have an issue"  
"Et pourquoi, why is that dear friend"

and he then points to the Templar leading his sister into a large door.

"what a lovely woman, that Templar is sure to have fun with her."  
"what do you mean fun?"  
"Of this Templar strong hold is the largest in the city, I have yet to be able to take it down, but its where they began the trafic d'êtres humains"  
"Excuse me?"  
"They sell woman on the market to the highest bidder for pleasure"  
"That's my wife they have taken!"

Allie looks at him with an expression of horror and destitute.  
"I've written to the order several times asking for help, no one has come. When wrote and said you where coming I was hopping secretly you where here to help, but when you said you where here on vacation..."  
"Bollox to vacation. We need to save her!"

"Allons-y, we don't have much time"

* * *

Evie entre the court yard to the Louvre looking around for Jacob, she has already been to see 3 different lock smiths this morning asking about the key, the last man, a jolly fellow advised her there was a gentleman at the Louvre who may be able to help her, and luckily she was to meet Jacob here for a cuppa at noon. So here she was, Looking around she finds a larger bloke and decided to approach him and ask for help, she is at a disadvantage, back in London she would have asked one of the urchins or even spoke directly with Clara. Here she was in the dark, not sure who to trust and who to avoid, so she took the leap of faith and in French asked the man if she recognized the key and if he could help her.

He was eager to help her, his boss worked for the museum and would certainly know where the key was from and asked her to follow him. She was slightly reluctant especially due to meet Jacob but hopefully this would be quick and she would still be timely meeting him.

once inside the building the man escorted her around until she was thoroughly confused as to where she had come in, she concentrated for a moment to bring forward her vision but it was to late, the man in front of her highlighted in red and someone from behind her pressed a cloth to her mouth, she struggled and forced her elbow back into his gut but she was becoming weak, her movements drained and her will fading. the last thing she saw was a bag going over her head.

* * *

"We have to get to her quickly!" Jacob is pacing back and forth watching Miss Bellerose go over the plans and layout of the building marking off different positions.

"Ici is where they keep the woman before they sell them" she points to a room. "Et ici is where that prep them"

he studies the map, and what if she isn't normal, what then?"  
"Que-veut tu dire?"  
He looks at her, Her French tendencies frustrate him.  
"What do you mean 'not normal'"  
"She is part of the odder too!"

And her face drops. Jacob is looking at her for answers. "The we must go now, no time to plan, Your wife is in great danger"  
"No shit Sherlock!"

Allie points out an entrance she has previously used to spy through and Jacob grabs onto the small assassin and uses the rope launcher to propel the both of them as close as they can get.

"J'ai bessoin ca!" She laughs out and he can only guess she said she wanted one. In your dreams darling.

Landing on the roof across the rue de Rivoli.

"There in the Cour Carree." she points across the yard and see's 2 men carrying his sister. they are about to entre another side of the museum.

"We entre there and follow."

He scans once again and takes notice of guards of the roof and run to take them out, Allie follows suit and takes out the remaining few. no time for gentle tactics, his hidden blade buries itself into the face, the neck and finally the heart of the guards. with a huff and flatting his coat, he looks behind him to see the fresh white snow is spotted with red, and not just from the uniforms.

They drop in unison into the back garden where a large wooden door is facing the riviere Seine. The jardin de l'infante was barren but Allie was motioning to the fact that small convoy boats where used to ship out the woman udder the bridge before them. Le Ponts des Arts gave the Templars perfect cover for their dirty tactics.

"You've been watching this happen for a while?"  
"votre femme isn't the first assassin to be taken by this team... We never saw my mentor again." a tear is shed from her cheek and he reaches over and wipes her tear away.

"Well We can not let that happen to her, she is all I have left in this world" And Jacob is not lying when says this. He would be alone if not for his twin, he was not sure what he would do if they where to late, No! he couldn't afford to think like that and cloud his mind.

he pulled his hood up and she mimicked his movements. "How long have you been an assassin?"  
"I'm not, I'm still an initiate, my master went missing 2 weeks ago from these Templars during her mission to take them out, I've been scouting since then to get in myself"  
"This information would have helped a few days ago little one!" He uses his picks and hidden blade to pick the lock to the door and she watches intently.

"How long have you been training."  
"Depuis, ca fait 10 years ago."  
"Your close to becoming a full assassin then, most likely why the council hasn't sent anyone else, or their excuse to send me on vacation here, they knew I would be forced to help."  
the door clicks and they both slip into a darkened room  
"No rest for the wicked"

they slip through the halls and keep track. He can hear screaming coming from room ahead but he doesn't recognize any of the voices.

Peering around each corner this side of the museum seems to be storage and it makes sense that they would used this wing for keeping the people they where waiting to sell or send away. A few Templars are keeping guard to a large door at the end of the hall and he sit and listens for a moment, seeing if they needed to go that way or continue on.

Screams of pain come and he opens his eyes when Allie grips his arm really tight.  
"That's my master's voice"

Jacob hold her back for a moment  
"Wait, be patient"  
"they are torturing her!"  
"Yes and she will be okay, but I need to find her too"

taking aim with his darts he hones in the largest of the Templars to make the most impact of them fighting each other off. letting the dart make its target one by one the Templar takes out his comrades and then drops the ground dead himself

"Ca c'est magnifique!"  
"we have our connections in London, come visit some time."

But still he holds her back before darting around the corner himself, then he hears it. Her screams mixed wit the other.

"Jaco!" her scream for his name is unmistakable.  
"Yes scream my lovely, no one can save you now!"

The voices in the room scare him, there are a few laughs between her terrifying strangled noises.

He rushes forward to the door and kicks it in. and the scene before him tears his heart in two.

He wants to scream, but his voice is caught as a roar of pure aggression escapes him. In front of him is 5 men, all with their pants down, cocks half out and his poor darling sister and the other assassin are clothing ripped away and left in shreds, hands bound and mutilated in so many ways. His poor sister, in this little time has had her blouse ripped open, her pants cut off, her vest in shreds and her weapons removed. he can see cuts adorning her abdomen and her chest, some deep and some shallow. Her eyes have been covered and he can tell by the slump of her head and her no longer struggling, she had passed out. There is a large cut on her hip and he is enraged. moving forward he launches himself into two of the men and kills them easily, Allies has moved forward silently taking care of another two, and finally there is one left in the corner, the terror in his eyes reflect his dead friends around him.

"You, You suffer slowly" he stalks forward in a predatory manor  
"Allie, get your master out. Meet me at the dock outside, hail a boat!"  
"Oui!" He can hear her working behind him but he drowns it out. all that maters is how much he is about to hurt this man, and slowly.

flicking out his hidden blade he grabs at the mans neck holding him up. he stabs into the Templar's gut slowly, drawing the blade side ways.

"Did you touch her?" his voice is a growl  
the man shakes his head back and forth.  
"You tell lies good sir" the blade meets the mans gut again making yet another cut.  
"Tell me truthfully and I may make this quick"  
The man tries to speak but Jacob is holding the Templar's neck to tightly.  
"What was that?" he shakes the to the man.  
He is gasping for breath and he knows he cant leave Evie like this for much longer.

"Let me tell you this. you ever think of coming after my family again, you and your Templar order and you will regret every day! I will leave you alive only so you can tell the rest of your organization who to fear. Never come after the Frye name again!" the growl is fierce and low as he brings his fist into the mans temple. He slumps to the ground and leaves him behind. all that matters now is Evie and getting her to safety. He finds her coat discarded and all her weapons close by. her gauntlet is destroyed and he curses. They had broken her blade and torn the leather into small pieces, it was barley recognizable. The rope launcher mechanism was a total loss and her kukri was snapped in two.

Considering they had only had her for a few hours at most they had made quick work... he could only imagine the state of the other master assassin, he hadn't even really taken a look at her, he had honed right in on Evie in the heat of the moment. He was struggling to get a grip on the reality of it but he pushed through.

lifting her up, he wrapped her in her coat and notices a key on the floor drop from her pocket. grabbing it and tucking it in his pocket he made for the door going back the way he had come in.

Outside it had begun to get dark and he searched for Allie, Her small frame outlined on the dock. a sign read Quai francois-Mitterrand and he cursed not being able to read it.

A small boat was pulled up and a tall woman was helping Allies load the other assassin aboard.

He ran for the docks as an alarm sounded behind him. pushing himself further fast he jumped as the boat was about to pull off and steamed forward. landing steadily he made his way into the cabin.

"Madame, rendez nous a l'hopital, et vite." He made out her words this time easily. "Please Madame, to the hospital and fast"


	19. Doctors Notes Ch17

There isn't any light when she wakes, her head hurts, wait... make that her whole body hurts. Her chest is really heavy when she breaths. She also feels like her arm is on fire, her shoulder throbs and her abdomen feels likes she has is being stabbed from the inside out. She is finally warm though and she tries to open her eyes. seeing nothing she panics a little on the inside and keeps calm. She must still be captured, she tries to move her arms but a warm hand settles her.  
she tries to use her voice but she finds her mouth on fire when she tries to open her lips.

"Shhhs Eves, its okay. I'm here" its Jacob's calm voice that meets her ears.

He comes and holds her hand, she motions to her eyes and to her mouth.  
"They hurt you real bad Evie, they hit your head and the doctor thinks you may not see again, he has given you medicine, but that's why you cant talk, the medicine burns going down he said."

He grips her hand tightly and reassuringly. "I'm here Eves, I'm not leaving your side"

She can hear other voices around but doesn't question it. she knows she must be somewhere safe.

"Let me call for the doctor, you've been out a few days." She can feel his pull but never lets go of her hand.

"Dr Addams? Nurse is Doctor Addams still here!"

she can hear faint mumblings far away and then the steady foot fall of soft shoes entre the room.

"Ah Miss Frye I see your awake, how are you feeling?"

she motions with her hand to her neck and eyes.

"Yes your brother has already explained I hear."

she wants to scream! Brother, how did he know. she begins to panic.

"Shhhs Evie, it okay... calm down only he know... He knew mother"

And in that instant she goes rigid, she had a million and one questions. wait the name, Dr Addams ... it was the doctor that operated on mother when they where born!

She tries again to speak but cant, and she tries so hard and wants to scream! small noises come from her but nothing notable or even close to a syllable.

"Now Evelyn please calm down, I will answer all your question in due time when you are well enough... so please rest, I promise to come back when you are ready. you are in good hands here"

"Thank you doctor, I mean it." Jacob replies and she can feel his pull, he is shaking the doctors hand and then it settles and he sits down beside her. she feels the bed dip and his lips press to her forehead.

"Get some rest okay darling? I promise I wont leave"

and so she stills, tries to even her berating as best as she can even though it feels so heavy and ragged. And one darkness becomes another.

* * *

A few days later Evie opens her eyes to a mute grey world, she can no longer see color but its a start, she is seeing the room around her the way her eagle vision usually allowed her to see the world.

Jacob is asleep still holding her hand but is slumped sideways in an armchair, his top hat has fallen off and his beard is a right mess. She looks down at herself and notices bandages across her entire chest, her abdomen and one of her legs as well. Her right arm is in a splint and plaster and she knows why. when they first took her out, she felt the snap. She had given many enemies the same injury, a broken arm. she would be useless. this time she really was almost dead.

She hears noise to her left and notices a nurse peak in to the room. She see's her alert and pads in quietly.  
"Miss Frye, how do you feel?"  
"Parched" she finally speaks, its hoarse and rough, she doesn't recognize her own voice.  
"Let me get you some water, and the doctor" she hurries away and back within seconds handing her a mug, "I'll be back shortly with the doctor."

Evie lifts the cup to her lips and drinks greedily, the liquid gone within seconds. she has since left go of her twins hand and he is still asleep peacefully beside her. She closes her eyes tired of the grey monotone and tries opening them again, still nothing but grey. She feels like she is constantly looking at the world like it is a photograph, but black and white. looking around the small room she see's a small bouquet of flowers. Iris', nothing the darker completion they must be purple. A message.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later and she is blinking open and closed, open and closed trying to see color, but she is only frustrating herself. Behind Dr. Addams is the nurse again and Evie trusts the mug to her.  
"More please" again her voice is not her own but its not as rough. the water is helping.

"Good evening Miss Frye, its been a long while since I've used that name, although I wish we where under better circumstances."

she nods to him, and holds out her hand to him to be able to shake his hand.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you as well, I wish as well it where under better times." She is getting used to her horrid voice but it hurts to speak.

"Lets take a looks at those wounds and your eyes shall we?"

He unwraps the bandages slowly and she peers down and see's the cuts and puncture wounds on her chest, knife marks down her abdomen and finally her legs. She is disgusted and looks away. finally being rebadged the doctor had her look at him, follow his finger and he brings a small candle forward and sways it side to side in front of her.

"Now your eyes are cloudy, this may eventually go away and get your sight back, but for now it seems you have a partial blindness." he continues to poke and prod her face.

"Doctor, I can see, but just in black and white, it looks like a photograph"  
"Strange, your eyes show all signs of blindness."

They look at each other strangely. he holds up 3 fingers,  
"How many am I holding up"  
"Three"  
"remarkable."

He grabs a note pad and writes down some notes.  
"Your wounds are healing nicely, your arm will be in the cast for a few months, and you may not ever get full movement back."  
"Ill be useless"  
"Now miss Frye, your mother said that once, but she never left your father's side until you where in her belly."  
"My mother? did you know her well?"  
"Yes we grew up together in Rhondda Valley in Wales, Her mother looked after me like I was her own. Cecily was very close to my heart"

His voice is soft when he begins to speak about her mother.

"But when She met Ethan her whole world became about him and they met young when He was on a mission in England, She followed him to his job and started training when she was only 15, many years to late but she always wrote back to me. I don't think she was supposed to but she was determined, always was. Stubborn as an ox, and from what your brother tells me, you got that from her."

the nurse comes in with a bowl of broth and another mug of water. Bringing up another chair the nurse sits and hold the bowl and hands Evie the spoon.

"When you mother felt something was off, she trusted no other doctor and came to me, that was when we found out she was pregnant with the both of you. She had been a full assassin at that point for years."

Evie almost spits the broth out, she is glad she hadn't been holding the bowl she would have dropped it.

"Mother was an assassin!"  
"Oh yes, a deadly one at that, the only one who could rival your father"

Evie can not believe her ears, Mother was father's partner, not only in life but in work.

"When she found out about you, she told your order she was giving up the life and she wanted Ethan to follow suit. you hade never been planned according to her, they where in the middle of a mission when she had found out, the brotherhood wouldn't allow them both to leave and end up forcing your father to stay and continue, Cecily was heart broken and spent a lot of time here and in Crawley before you both where born."

she looks over at Jacob and throws the spoon at his sleeping face, she startles awake and goes into a defensive position. the nurse chuckles and retrieves to spoon from the floor and wipes it off and hands it back to her.

"Jacob you buffoon wake up!" she reaches to hit him with the spoon again but he is finally awake enough to catch it and stop her from hitting him.  
"I am awake dear sister, stop that!"  
"Mother was an Assassin!"  
The look on Jacob's face is that of a half awake dog being told anything, dumbfound.

"Doctor Addams please continue"

and so he goes back over what he had previously and as he recounts the tale, Jacob becomes very alert, listening to every detail.

Their mother had been much more secretive than they had known previously, they knew nothing truly, father had never spoken of Cecily, and Now they where somewhat glad, they had finally met someone who could shed light.

Jacob pulls the key from his jacket and hands it to Evie, and she holds it for a moment before holding up to the doctor.

"Do you know what this opens?"  
He holds his hand out for the key and she passes it to him reluctantly.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"It shows up in an unmarked parcel to our suite the other day, no name... nothing but the key."  
"This was of course your mothers. It open her apartment here in paris." He reaches into his coat and from a pocket he draws an identical matching key. the one he holds is polished and shines in the early morning light now steaming in the window.

"She made me promise to make sure that no one broke in or took her things. i never knew there was a second one, she gave this to me on her death bed, along with the letter to send to your father"

"We only got her letter to us a few weeks ago, Father had never wanted us to see it, it seems."  
"Shame, your father was a good man, honest and kind to me, he put me through school so I could study to be a doctor, he was never the same after Cecily left us though."

He pauses handing Jacob back the key but Evie reaches across to grab it before Jacob can procure it.

"I never knew what had happened to the two of you, I was concerned but never made the attempt to reach out, when your grand mother passed, I attended the service in Wales, when the both of you hade not showed up, I assumed neither of you lived past infancy."

"Cheeky, both very much alive and taking after our parents" Jacob's quip brings a smile to her lips.

She feels very week, she has been up for a while now her eyes are growing heavy.

"Jacob I feel tired"  
"Yes, you should rest miss Frye, let me fill your brother in while you rest."  
"She reaches her good hand forward to the doctor.  
"thank you, truly"  
"Think nothing of it, rest my dear."

And she closes her eyes, she can hear Jacob get up and stretch and leave with the doctor and nurse, all their foot fall is soft in her ears as she falls back asleep.


	20. Spiced Tea Ch18

Today was Friday December 24th, The eve of Christmas and Here she was bound to not leave the suite. There is only about a week left to the trip, there set day to leave was January 2d, tickets to depart on the same ferryboat returning home. Allie had come by to check on her and Jacob a few times, The other master assassin has no recollection of the events and was in much worst shape than Evie. She was still in the hospital although Evie was let out of the hospital after a week and a half and was told to rest and recover.

Jacob was not impressed when she had told him to go hunt down some Templars with Allie to distress and decompress. He had been gone now for a while and she was just laying in bed in the suite. Her vision has not come back, still monotone and grey scale. she was getting used to it, but every time she closed her eyes and dreamed it was still in color it was madding.

She was able to walk again, but her legs where stiff, Jacob had taken to treating her like a porcelain doll and she hated it, she barley touched her let alone anything else and she was being driven mad.

She needed to devise a plan to make him see differently, she walks over to one of the large windows and peers out to the snow covered streets.

She stays there looking longingly at the streets for a few minutes when she hears a light knock on the door and she makes her way over to open the door.

* * *

Jacob is walking through snow covered streets with miss Bellerose on his heals, His top hat discarded and his hood drawn.

"How is Miss Frye?"  
He lets her question sit for a long moment.  
"Miss Bellerose, things are not as they seem" His words are solemn. He Knows Evie wants him to see she is healing, but something is off, her eyes do not show she hides the pain.  
"What ever do you mean? is she not healing?"  
"No, there are such things you may not understand"  
"Try me Mister Frye"

The walk down the streets in silence scanning and watching. Everything seems in place, every one is a passer by, the civilians are all happily chattering about the festival and Christmas tomorrow.

"vien, come. Let me show you something" Allie dashes in front of Jacob with haste and he follows her tracks.

He watches her cloak flow behind her and the blue shimmers against the stark white snow. She has switched her coat to blend in with her surroundings, he stands outs, black coat and red belt against it all. He struggles to keep up with her nimble climbing.

Up one roof, and across the next. He leaps forward and catches the icy roof in his gloved hands and a shard of ice cuts the leather. The cold sting catches him of guard when he pulls himself to the next roof. He stands watching her crouch overlooking the river.

The sun shines across the icy river and she clears some snow and sits, legs hanging over the roof and pats the spot next to herself.

"try and explain"

He hesitates before he sits. and then does. How to explain, how to tell someone who knows nothing about him or his family how messed up they truly are.

"Well it all started with our mother and father"

And so he try's his best to explain. Evie is his twin, his mother and father Ethan and Cecily Frye... the entire story of why they are here and how Evie is supposed to be dead.

The sun is setting by the time he finishes and he is out of breath. His heart aches and he feels like he could cry. He doesn't dare look at Allie anymore.

"je suis desole"  
He knows those words well.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"When everything happened... I wrote to "

And then the realization hits him like a train hitting a brick wall.

"When"  
its simple question is simple and dead. If Henry knew Evie was alive...  
"I told him you and your wife where here and she had been hurt"  
Still she hasn't answer his question and he is getting angry. He stands and grabs her by the collar of her jacket and lifts her over the edge.  
"WHEN!"  
"Le nuit apres!" She looks terrified, and he throws her to the side and she skids across the roof, snow catching her fall.  
"Go home Allie, Now!" he voice comes out no more than a growl. He is on the other side of town on Christmas eve, He wasn't going to be able to get back the hotel fast enough, he brakes into a sprint across the roof tops.

* * *

Opening the door she expects to find hotel staff with food for the morning but instead she is met with once very sad looking Henry Green.

"Henry?" her voice is low, the shock registering on her face.

"Evie" His voice is short and sure and he scans her head to toe.

He is to polite to come in by himself and so she walks bakwards motioning for him to entre. She closes the door behind him and sits in one of the arm chairs in the room.

"Evie, my darling your eyes!" He comes forward and captures her face with his hand, she tilts her head to look up at him. "you can see... Evie, my darling Evie how?"

She shakes her head from his graps. and he just stands there.

"Please sit Henry and I will try my best to explain. You sent the Flowers didn't you?"  
"Iris's, a message. Yes... indeed"

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Evie is not sure what exactly to say or how to say it to the older assassin.

Finaly she settles and closes her eyes.  
"Henry i'm so sorry"  
Her voice is shaking and she is overwhelemed. She dearly wished Jacob was here and when she opens her eyes they are bleary and wet with tears. "Henry im so sorry!" She is sobbing and wraked with tears.

"Its okay Evie, please dont cry..." He holds his hand out to take her hand and comfort her but she see's it as an atack, she draws back into herself and is tremlbing. She dosent know whats come over her but the reaction is unlike her. To pull back in the instant she knows her atackers has now not only hurt her physacly, her mind isn't right.

"Evie darling please, please be calm, I wont hurt you. I got Miss Belleroses letter and did my reseach. I talked to the Queen, she had explained everything, I have not told anyone else, I came here as soon as I could."

And now her tears slow, she wipes her face with her good hand and hold her casted arm to her chest tighly.

"My darling Evie... your plan was, well lets say it didn't sound like your plan at all, Did Jacob plan all this?"

She nods, but it isnt enteirly true, she had helped irion out the details.

"All thoes blighter take downs, the fire... that was all you?"

And again she nods. She wants to laugh, that first fire and taking out all thoes blighters and templars, what a joyouse night that had been.

"You've been terribly hurt Evie, Where is your second half?" He leans forward from the opposing chair to drap a quilt over her and waits. She takes a moment to breath and He stand and grabs a kettle, "Tea?"

She nods

"Please, He is out with miss Bellerose hunting down who did this"

"Sensible man"

Time passes slowly and he hands her the cuppa and they sit. she finaly calms down and the spiced tea warms her heart.

It is nearly evening and the sun is about to set when food i brought to the room by the hotel staff, they are quite when they entre and very polite.

Henry and Evie have talked and talked, She is in tremendouse pain and when she stands to walk and get food, she knows his eyes follow and watch her ache.

"I have a propisition Evie Frye, You will not mary me, but you are in pain... the cold is no good for your healing. Let me take you to India with me."

She almost drops the tea cup in her hand.

"Now the warmth would do you good, the medicine in India is far greater than it is here and there is a much larger brother hood in India to protect you while you heal."

She Turns to him, his proposition makes a lot on sense, but jacob, London... Her home.

"What about london?"  
"Jacob has the rooks and can start training new initiates, the council has agreed the city is safe enough now, they do not need us all there."  
She comes and sits down again. Her head spinning with the dessisions.

"When do you want to know by?"  
"I leave, myself for India the day after tomorrow. This was simply a stop along the way, convinently so."  
"London no longer needs you?"  
"London is safe, you and your brother made sure of that."

"Help me put my coat and boots on Mr. Green, I desire to walk outside."

* * *

When Jacob burst into the window of the hotel suite, the fire is burning low, two cups of tea are on the table and 2 sets of foot prints show leaving the suite. Her coat and boots are gone, no note, nothing.

* * *

NOTE *

Thank you dear reads for your time and patients. I love writing this story and having just finished the game for a second time... I've decided to go another route with the story to try and conform to the outline of the actual time line.

Don't worry my darling the sin train continues and the plot only thickens from here. next stop... we find out what her mom has left in the apartment and will Evie go with Mr. Green?

Ps. I spoil you, 2 chapters in a the same day. Boy oh boy... the fun times come!


	21. Lamp Light Ch19

Her coat is pull over her good arm and draped over the rest of her they set out into the street. Henry offers her his arm and she gladly takes it for stability in the slippery snow.

The older Assassin is treating her kindly and she knows he still has feelings for her. Why else would he offer to take her to India.

"Mr. Green?"  
"Yes Miss Frye?"  
"would I be able to return to London once I've healed?"  
"Of course Evie, I could never stop you, did George when you left Crawley?"  
"I suppose not"

They continue in silence walking through the snow covered streets, lamp post illuminating the way. It is quite in the streets, from inside you can hear family's celebrating and every so often cry's from younger children. From above snow starts to gently fall and any passer by would have thought them a couple out for an evening stroll. And then she hears the faint foot fall above her, her head spins towards the direction across the street.

"What is it Evie?"  
"I hear someone on the roof over there"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Certainly" and then she hears the rope launcher and knows who is about to drop in, the black coat flows behind him as she sails across the road and drop in front of her and Henry.

"Good ears Miss Frye, you herd him from a mile off"  
"Good Evening Mr. Green" it comes out as a growl.  
"Jacob!" She reaches out her good arm and hugs him tightly.  
"Sister dearest, you left without a note?"  
She steps back and smiles shyly.  
"Sorry?"

He steps past her and comes face to face with the other master assassin.  
"You knew there was another assassin here and didn't tell us. Then when we got into trouble she corresponded with you. You've messed everything right good Henry Green" Jacob shoves Henry in the chest and snarls at him.  
"Your plan was right messed up to start Mr. Frye, But I regress. I came for two reasons"  
"To do what Greenie, Huh?"  
"To tell you both I was leaving to go to India, and to offer to bring your sister there to seek better medical help and recovery."

She watches as the information hits him like a brick wall, he staggers back and Evie catches his arm in her good hand.

"Jacob I have yet to agree, we have much to discuss, but come we where just on our way to see what mother has left us"

He just falls silent and the three assassin's walk in silence the rest of the way. She can tell Jacob is not happy with either of them as he keeps glancing back and forth between them. Evie is feeling guilty because she knows which way she is leaning towards and she doesn't want to hurt him, she doesn't want to ruin what is between them.

They walk a bit more until they reach a lovely white brick building and Evie enters the door first, Looking at the key again she holds up the new parchment that had written the address on and the flat number. it was on the 4th floor, very top of the building. sensible, of course.

Making their way up, Henry takes up the rear and Evie leads. The building is beautiful and the paintings on the walls are beautiful and very old. She does not recognize any of the portraits until she see's one of her father, she stops abruptly and Jacob bumps into her back.

She studies the picture, He looks young, much younger, He faintly looks like Jacob and she wants to point out the similarities of their youth.

"Father" Jacob breaths out in a sigh.  
"Yes, that certainly is your father" Henry looks at the painting with sympathy, "he was a great mentor"

Continuing on she reaches the door, it dark in contrast to the walls

"Jacob, What color is the door?" she reaches out and touches it.  
He doesn't answer.  
"Jacob?"  
"Red"

She pauses with her hand on the door. Its cols but solid, the latch on the door is decoratively done and faintly she notices the assassin symbol on the latch. Pulling the key from her pocket she slowly brings the key to the door. Her hand is trembling and she is nervous, scared and yet excited.

Jacobs hand comes and hold hers in his and steadies her.  
"Together"  
"Yes, always"

The key opens the lock with a faint click and Jacob takes hold of the nob and pushes it inwards.

He holds it open for her and she makes her way in. Its cold and dark inside. she waits and Jacob finds a lamp and lights it.

When the light fills the small room she is met with a furnished room, most of the furniture covered in sheets to protect from dust.

Stepping through the room, there are paintings and portraits. Some of other people, the assassin symbol marked on the clothing, she knows these people must be past assassins. Then she finds a large canvas covered in a sheet and removing it with ease she is met face to face with none other than her mother.

"Its Her" she says in a low voice.  
She can feel Jacob's presence behind her and she falls into his embrace.  
"She is beautiful"  
Jacob is silent for a few moments just the two of them staring at the painting.  
"She is wearing the red coat"  
"Mine you had made was destroyed wasn't it?"  
"Yes, as was your gauntlet"  
"Yes I know"

They stay there for some time and Jacob pulls away from her and starts looking around. She stay there for a few more minutes just studying her mothers face. She has her freckles, her smile, Her dark brown hair falls neatly the same. Her eyes are soft unlike her hardened ones.

Her mother's portrait is full body and her coat is done in such detail, the quilting around the collar looks soft to the touch even though it is in painting.

Her mother carries no visible weapons but she knows she must have it all concealed beneath her layers.

"Miss Frye, You may want to see this" Henry's voice rings from across the room.

Making her way over, she casts another glance at the portrait before her and Jacob both converge on Henry who is on his knees on the floor.

"This floor board is hallow"  
"Let me" Jacob takes out his kukri and pries the board up. and then the next, and then there are several bards and a chest within the floor.

"Its heavy, Greenie a hand please?"  
and they pull it up and set it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Its locked" Henry states  
"Of course it is" Jacob says going back to the hole in the floor boards to inspect to make sure they didn't miss anything else.  
"Let me" she says, "Jacob, your picking set please?" and he hands her the little metal lock picks.  
She pulls up and chair and sets to work, one pick in her mouth and her good hand hard at work.  
"Quit looking over my shoulder, I can't concentrate" she mumbles.

The foot fall moves away from her and the sound of rummaging across the room confirms both boys have left her alone.

It takes a bit of time but finally the lock pops and she silently removes it and slowly opens the beautifully carved wooden box.

At the top of the box is a letter, the wax seal is unopened and not broken, the stamp pressed into the wax is that of the brotherhood.

breaking the seal she open the old parchment like its going to fall apart like dead leaves in autumn.

 _My Darling Evelyn Frye, no dough you have finally found my belongings here. I would have loved to pass these things down to you when you became master assassins, alas I know that day will be impossible as I know I will not make it through labor with you. Inside are my most precious things, your father will most likely have hidden theses things from you if he could._

 _Inside is the pocket watch your father gave to me on our first anniversary, I was always late to meetings, so he gave this to me so I would always be on time, I never got better._

 _Also inside was my weapon of choice, this blade was handed down form the French revolution assassin of the name Arno Dorian. He was 71 when he passed, but we met upon my first visits to France when I was 10. He left me his blade, your father hated the thing, but it has been by my side until now, where I leave it for you._

 _There are as well a various jumble of trinkets I have collected over the years. Your father always hated that I kept these but eventually I got this place here and hid all my belongings, Your father And I traveled a lot, but the day I found out about you my darling, I dedicated the past months to preparing for you. Ethan Thinks not that he is ready, and in the case he isn't or our dreaded brothers in arms will not release him from his duties, You will be with my mother and she will love you like she loved me, never drought my ,ove for you my sweet darling girl._

 _Be strong always, and always do what ever makes your heart full, even if it hurts._

 _-Cecily Frye_

The tears are flowing steadily from her eyes and she weeps. Jacob at this point has come over noticing the open chest and has begun taking the trinkets out.

There are little porcelain animal sculptures, one of a dog, another of a pony, silly little things really.  
Then there is a bundle of material and as Jacob shakes it out she notices the symbol of the assassins on it and see's the tatters of the cloak

"What color is that Jacob?" She wipes her face to clear her eyes but still nothing helps the tears  
"Dull yellow, ratty thing really"  
Then he pulls the blade out.  
"Still sharp as can be"  
"Henry Who is Arno Dorian?"

The name is scrapped into the wooden grip and Jacob hands the sword off to Henry.

"Arno Dorrian, if I recall properly, was a master assassin who took a man of the name Bellec's life who tired to purify the brotherhood, He had also found a piece of Eden..."

"Okay spare the details Greenie, he was a good assassin"

Henry sets the sword down and they continue digging through the box, a few other pieces of parchment come out of the chest, but most where small drawing or sketches of places and monuments she has never seen.

Jacob digs to the very bottom and digs out one final bundle. Its wrapped neatly and tied with a fancy ribbon. Untying it, Jacob lets go a small gasp.

"What is it?" He motions to grab for the bundle, but he doesn't budge.

"Its her red coat, the one from the pictures"

He holds it up and when he does out falls a bundle of leather. The coat looks exactly like it had in the pictures and the portrait. But as Jacob goes to fold it back up she reaches down for the smaller bundle that fell to the floor. Opening it she finds the watch and a decorative small knife and then a bracer and a hidden blade.

"This was... was mothers assassin gauntlet"  
"It is very much simple, very feminine" Henry says looking at it.

Taking the watch in her hand she turns over the small metal thing and on the back is a decorative scrolling of flowers. Opening the front of the watch a small picture falls. It is of the three of them. An actual small photograph of Cecily, their mother holding the two new born's... taken mere moments after the operation, She looks peaceful, they all do. The watch has never stopped working still showing the time, it's 5 past mid night.

"Merry Christmas Brother" She hands him the small photo and closes the watch into his hand. Standing she wraps her arm around him and hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Merry Christmas my sweet Evie he whispers back.

"Evie, Jacob. I shall see you both on the 26th at the train station, I wish you to see me off before I leave for India, My train departs at 10am promptly. I shall take my leave now." and so henry leaves, closing the door behind him, leaving her and her twin alone in the flat, surrounded by their mothers things. The lamp is still lit but is dimming in the late night's cold air.

"Let us head back, we can return in the morning" Jacob offers, he refills the chest with the sword, the coat and everything else

She waits for him and shuts the door. behind him, drawing the key once more, she locks the door and Follows her twin back out into the snow. A faint smile on her face.


	22. Merry Christmas Ch20

Jacob has been through a storm of emotions today and when they reach the hotel once again he is just about ready to collapse into a dreamless sleep and sleep for hours, but he must cater to his sister's needs first and he is happy to do so.

When they entre, a parcel sits on the table along with the un eaten food and a fire half out. He helps her take her jacket off first then her boots, then he stokes the fire back to life and moves the chest full of their mothers things into the corner of the room. He then notices Evie trying to take her clothes off and is half stuck over her head with her casted arm.

"Here, let me help" He gently holds her arm and takes the blouse off her and then helps her back into her a night shirt. He lifts the quilt on the bed and lets her crawl in.  
"Anything else?" She shakes her head back and forth and he leaves her be.

Turning his back to her he removes his own coat, boots and sets both of thier things by the fire to dry. Wet with the late night snow they would both need dry jackets and boots in the morning to go back to the other flat. Removing the rest of his outer clothing he is left in his underwear and makes his way cold footed back to the bed.

When he leans over to give her a good night kiss she is already fast alseep, mouth half open and little noises bearley audible escaping her. He cant help but smile, they had both had been through some rough times as of late and honestly he can't remember the last time his sister has ever cried so much.

He makes his way over to the table and picks up some cold meats and sits in the arm chair next to the fire warming up for a moment. He has so much to think about before he talks to his sister...

Would she realy leave him to go to india? He thought they where in this together untill the end. Of course Henry Green had also proposed to his sister, maybe she did still have feeling for him? He holds his head in fustration... Was faking her death really the smartest thing?

Was his whole plan honestly that horrible? it had only been less than 2 months and the entire thing ad almost actually killed her this time. What a horrid brother he was.

Staring at the fire, the flames flicker and lick the wood calmly, small crackles and the smell of pine wood fills his senses and is rather calming. He tries to take a few deep breaths and center himself. He would never go to bed mad, that just created bad dreams and he couldnt deal with those tonight. Peering over his shoulder the flames just iluminating the room enough to see then gentle, very calm expresion of his sister's sleeping face. so peacfull, the most it has been in weeks.

A pang of guilt hits him suddenly while he watches her and his heart hurts. He should send her away with , she would be safer of course surounded by an entire brotherhood in India and maybe, just maybe he was being selfish trying to keep her to himself... maybe he was putting her in more danger keeping her more in the shadows than not. If she returned to London now and became not dead, What would Clara think? or even the rest of thier friends.

His head and heart hurt, both seeminly torn in two... Slumping over in the chair, the warmth of the fire luls him to sleep.

* * *

Evie wakes and its late morning at this point. Her arm hurts as she has apparently slept funny and she rolls over to embrace Jacob. Turning she feels the empty bed beside her and lets out a small whine of a protest. She was cold and missing the usual sense of warmth she could find radiating from his large form.

"Jacob?" She calls out soflty and waits, but there is no response. She waits a few minutes before she gets up and notices him slumped over sitting in the arm chair.  
"Jacob?" she calls out once again but he doesn't answer. She rounds the chair and sees his mouth half open and the light sound of him snoring makes her laugh a little to herself. How had he fallen alseep here she wonders.

Then a devilish idea entre her head. She climbs into his lap stradling his legs and starts kissing his neck.  
Noises of comptempt esacpe him but he still wakes not. So she continues her ministrations and nips and kisses his neck and down his collar bone and to his chest.

A slight throaty moan spills from his lips and she knows whats she's after is working.  
Making it to her knees before him she paws at his growing erection through his under pants.  
Still not waking, she slides him out of his confines and takes him into her mouth and begins to suck on his rather large prick.

He moans out in his sleep and she looks up with large eyes wondering how such an act hasn't woken him yet.

She continues with her advancements untill she can feel him getting harder, if that was even possible and then she stops. With her actions ceased, a whines escapes his half open mouth and she stands, still bare from the night before and stradles him again, both legs on either side of him and slowly lowers her back side dowm into his lap.

slowly she lowers herself down onto him and with a slow deap breath she sheathes him into herself. He is much larger and she is utterly unprepared for his size.

She hisses out a breath and sinks as far as her body will let her untill he is fully inside her and she just settles for a moment. gripping the back of the chair with one hand and laying her face into the crook of his neck once again she kisses his neck and kisses him up the side of his neck up to his earlobe.

"Jacob, my darling brother, wake up" she breaths heavily into his ear but its almost a whisper and a moan.

She starts to move and up and down on him, using the strenght in her lean legs to gently push up and slowly lower heself back onto him and as she continues his eyes start to flutter open.

A louder moan escapes her and she throws her head back when his hips move back to meet hers.

"Good morning sweet sister" His voice is husky, low and sinister. His hands come up to grab her hips and gently he settles both hand ontop of them, running his rough caloused hands along her hips and down to her thighs.

Grabbing her, he stop her movments and pick her up.  
"Jacob" she whines  
"Evie, thats no way to treat your darling brother"  
He hold onto her waist now and stands, his voice gravely and makes his way over to the nearest wall, presses her up againt it and lets her legs wrap around his waist and begins pounding into her.

"Jacob!" she moans into his neck.  
"shhh dear sister, someone may here you"  
He uses his weight to shove her against the wall with a mighty trust and uses one hand to grab her good one and put it over her mouth.

"Be good and quite for me Evie and I'll make you feel exquisite" He slows his motions and looks knowingly into her eyes. waiting for her answer befreo he continues. He lets go of her own mouth and put her good arm around his shoulder for leverage, and nods.  
"I'll be a good girl"

And he resumes his pace, brutally quick once again, she opens her mouth to let out a holy moan but she stops herself, breathless and hot. She closes her mouth with a tight snap and breath heavily through her nose trying to stifle her moans.

"who's a good girl? you are" he moans into her ear and thrusts into her one more forceful time as he grunts and grabs onto her.

he holds himself into her for a moment before he pulls her off him and cradles her in his arms. walking with her in his arms he brings her over to the bed and sets her down. She watches intently as he grabs a pot of clean water and a wash rag and bring them over to her.

She is breathing heavily and when he wets the cloths and hands it to her she wipes herself, the cool rag makes her shudder. Handing it back to him he wipes himself clean and throws the rag side ways somewhere she cant' see.

"Come here little brother" she reaches for him and moves sideways into the bed.  
"I think I already have" he chuckles but eventually joins her back in the large bed.  
"Merry Christmas"  
"Merry Christmas to you too my dear Evie"


	23. Aftermath Ch21

There is an abrupt knock at the door that wakes Jacob and he quickly realizes he is a mess of tangles limbs with his sister.

the knocking comes again and he rushes to separate himself from his sister, throws on his trousers and his jacket and goes quickly to the door.

"What the bloody hell is it?!" He opens the door just enough to see who it is. "Henry?"  
"Yes Mister Frye, is your sister in? I wish to speak to her again before I leave"  
"She is curently not in, I do beleive she set off this morning to see the doctor once more." Shall I get her to meet you later this afternoon?"  
Henry gives him a funny look but nods.  
"I shall just stop by later after tea."

The older man turn and walks away down the hotel stairs and dosen't look back.

Jacob steps back into the room and glances over at his now awake sister sitting up in bed clutching the quilts to her chest.  
"Who was that?"  
"OH, you know just Greenie... looking for you, again."  
"Oh Jacob, he is a good friend. When will he be back?  
"Some time later he said after tea"  
"Let me dress and find him"  
"Evie, i did tell him you went to see dr. Addams"  
"Maybe I should after this mornings escapade"  
"Maybe we should get dressed first  
"Maybe you should finish getting dressed!" she pulls his coat open and laughs as she half hugs his bare chest. tilting her head upwards she kisses him gently.  
"I love you Jacob"  
"Evie... I think you should go with Greenie"  
And all of a sudden he is very serious and pulls away form her.

It has hit him. They truly shouldnt be doing what they have done... What if she became with child because of him. This was truly was not the life she deserved. She needed much more, she was so smart much more inteligent than him.

"Evie you need to go with Henry and get better, for both our sake."  
"Jacob... I can not and i will not leave you."  
"You will and you must, and i will put you on that train tomorrow wether you like it or not.  
"We are in this together till the end of the line!"  
"Well our trains are taking diffrent tracks for a bit Evie!, Greenie was right. you need to heal! you need to get better!"  
He comes forward and cups her cheek in his hand.  
"Just a for a bit Evie, i promise, i will visit if you stay longer, i will write every week, every day if i must. but you must get better."

He leans his forhead into hers and they stay like that for a quite moment.  
"If you insist Jacob, I will go"  
"Good lets get you dressed and off to see the doctor one last time.

Jacob helps her ready herself and opens the chest upon the table, bringing out the jacket he places the red coat on her shoulders, the new gauntlet strapped into her arm and the sword upon her hip.

"The rest can come later. But I need you safe and even if its with one hand, you can still protect yourself"

He finishes with tucking in his own shirt, belts and escorts them both towards a carrige infront of the hotel.

They arrive at the hospital and Jacob waits outside the room while he watches Evie speak with dr. Addams once more, and as the speak her smile fades from her face and she goes from happy to solem. Then he watches at the curtains in the room are drawn and the last look on her face is of desperation. He mouths 'I love you' to her and and then concentrates and watches in grey as the doctor inspects her stomach, and then between her legs. It takes longer than anticipated and finaly he is drawn out of his concentration by a hand on his shoulder.

"Evie is still here" its said as a statment and nearly scares the day lights out of him. "You must be deeply worried to have not herd me say your name three times"  
"Yes Greenie, As a mater of fact I am."  
"I came here when neither of you answered after I came back from tea"

Yes they had been here a while now he realises. the clock on the wall states it to be 4 in the afternoon, He has been sitting here much longer than he had thought.

"I'm sending her to India with you Henry."  
He looks over at Mr. Green with worried eyes and then back to the room, where the curtains are still drawn.

Greenie makes no move, makes no noise and just stands there leaning against the wall opposite to him, his back to Evie in the office.

they stay there for a while just waiting, and waiting and finaly he stiffens and Henry follows suit, stratining off the wall. A nurse steps out of the closed room and comes over to Jacob.

"Mr. Frye, the doctor would like to speak with you"  
"Certainly" he nods and follows the nurse to the room adjacent to Evie's and he waits for what seems like a long time, but after checking his pocket watch he notices its only been a mere 3 minutes. And then the door opens and the Doctor pulls off his stethoscope and set it down, pulls out a wodden chair from the desk in the corner and sits with such weight comming off his feet, a long drawn out breath escapes him.

"Your sister is healing well... she still has no sight from what I can tell, she still says she see's in black and white" but then he pauses, takes a long deep breath and Jacob knows there is more he hasn't said yet

"But that's not all, is it doc"  
"Your sister informed me of the happenings between the both of you" and since the events of the shall we say attack, her worries are not unfounded."  
"I'm not sure im following doc"  
"Your sister can not have children it seems, it seems that there was more internal damage from the attack then we previously thought"

He sits there for a while just looking stupidly at the doctor.

"How can you be certain?" he finally blurts  
"There are certain signs, but after the attack, I am 100% certain."

"Is there a cure, will she ever bare children?"

"From the readings and studying I have done... no it seems there is no cure for this"  
"Did you tell her?"  
"Of course she has a right to know"

He waits a few moments but cant help but blurt it out.  
"I am sending her to India to seek better help"  
"Mr. Frye, are you insinuating that I am not a capable doctor?"  
"No Dr. Addams, I am seeking a second opinion"

He stands and burst into the next room where Evie should be, worried she hasn't taken the doctors news well, however the window to the 5th story hospital is latched open and there is soft snow fall into the window.

"Greenie!"  
"Jacob?"  
Mr. Green comes quickly into the room.  
"Where is my sister Greenie?"  
"She did not leave the room by the door."  
"How did she climb with a broken arm!"  
"Jacob, she is perfectly capable, I am certain she..."  
"I am certain she is in distress and should not be on her own!" Jacob cuts off the older assassin and leaps to the windowsill. "Find her!"


	24. Chase me Down Ch22

The roof tops where covered in a faint powdering of fresh snow, being light on her feet she glided across it like a swan on the lake swan across the water. Climbing the last 2 stories of the hospital had been difficult but her mood drove her forward. Separation is one hell of a feeling. She thinks to herself, although its late afternoon the sun is braking through the light cloud cover and the early evening sunlight warms her face however it does nothing to improve her mood.

She has made considerable distance from the hospital but she knows its only a mater of time until either Jacob or Henry find her, because of course Mr. Green needed to show up, and certainly Jacob would bark orders at the older much more mature assassin to find her because she was unstable and broken.

She wants to scream out in frustration and anger and god only knows what other emotions, she is not helpless on her own. With the next building in sight she decides to hit the streets for cover and leaps from the rooftop into a pile of hay on the side of the street. The whinny of a startled horse makes her laugh a little but only enough to make her smile momentarily.

Drawing her hood over her face for cover and warmth she slips into a close by alley way, not sure where she is going but she knows she just has to keep moving

"Hey pretty lady, need someone to warm your bed tonight?" a man from the alley calls out to her  
"Hey darling, such a beautiful face, come put it between my legs" another man calls out to her. She smiles coyly and makes her way over to the pair of them, swaying her hips a little as she goes.  
"Oh boys, did your mother never teach you manners?" and as she goes to face them the hidden blade ingages into the heart of one man and skillfuly she rounds the second man in the neck before he can realise what has happened to his friend beside him.

She walkes away head held high, the blood wiped from her blade and tucked back in, a genuin smile creepes to her face. It felt good to be able to take care of herself once more.

She continues on, knowingly a shadow watches her from the roof tops, she knows its Miss Bellerose, she can tell form the faint footfall and known steps. Jacob and Henry would be ontop of her in a heart beat, she knows they must not be far off. They would be wanting to know why she ran, or why she left without a word, certainly worried. But a shadow, followed silently by yet another smaller shadow, could only be one other.

"Miss Bellerose, please come down" She calls out to the roof top. She pauses for a moment and hears the light thud of feet hitting cobble stone behind her.

"Je m'excuse, please forgive me miss Frye"  
"Think nothing of it my dear"  
"Comment va tu?"  
"Much better, although... today has been eye opening"  
"Ca c'est bon?"  
"Yes, I suppose it is good in a way."  
"Ou est votre... ?"  
"Looking for me I expect"  
"Est-vous okay?"

She pauses and stops walking again looking over at the smaller assassin.

"No... I suposse not"  
"voudrai tu y parler?"  
"NO!" she says louder and faster than she would have rathered, taking a deep breath she sets off once again, but pulls a peice of parchment from her jacket. "I would rather not talk about it, but would you mind taking me to this address?"  
Handing the paper over to Allie, she looks at it and then hands it back to her and tucks it back into the coat.  
"On est actuellement proche, vien"

It only takes a few minutes of walking but once again they stand infront of her mother's building. Making her way up the stairs with Miss Bellerose still on her heals, her she unlocks the door once more and lets the other assassin in then closes the door and breaths a sigh; she thinks it maybe a sigh of relief but sooner or later one of the assassins' hot on her heels would find her, and ream her out for her foolish behavior.

Lifting a dust cover from one of the couches she folds the sheet; sits and sets it beside her. She watches quietly as Allie wanders the room looking at all the paintings and artifacts her mother has left.

"C'est quoi tout ca?"  
"These were all my mother's things, why we came to france really. Cecily Frye"  
"L'assassin? Madame C?"

Allie is looking at large portrait of her mother.

"Ca c'est madame C! My Master knew her a little, always talked about her."  
"What is your Trainer's name?"  
"Madame Dorian"  
"Arno Dorian was a legendary assassin"  
"Oui, Arno est le pere de Sophie Dorian, Sophie est mon mentor"

She sits and ponders for a few minutes the implications...  
Why would Arno leave her mother his weapons and such when he had a daughter, why wouldnt he leave these things to her.

And while all is silent she hears something strange aside from the faint breathing from Allie across the room. Its a sound she recognises but not well.

And then it happens. The glass window pain shatters and Allie hits the floor, and arrow protruding her chest.

"Allie!" she cries out but stays out of line of the window.

the smaller assassin looks over back at her with wide eyes, and whispers 'go' leaning her head back. A small bit of blood trickles from her mouth and then her head falls limp.

Evie is frozen with fear. She knows not where her attacker has fired from, she knows not if she can leave the front door. She is still not agile enough to climb out the back way. So she waits, she grabs the sheet, drapes it back over the couch quickly and then rolls under the older piece of furniture, her broken arm beneath her in so much pain she wants to scream out.

Not a moment to soon as the door is kicked in loudly and the foot fall of heavy boots vibrates through the old wooden floors.

"Ca c'est l'autre assassin!"  
"Parfait, verifie ci elle est mort come sont mentor"

"aucun impulsion"  
"parfait, met le a bruler"  
"Oui monsieur Wély"

the name hits her. Louis James Alfred Lefébure-Wély was the name her brother was hunting.

And then it hits her, he was orchastating the entire thing. these people, templars had killed Allie Bellerose and mentor and where about to kill her, they where about to burn the building down.

she hears foot fall leave but the second pair is still around then she smells smoke and the foot fall hurrying to leave, she rolls out from under her hidding spot, grabs the sword at her hip and before the man even see's her comming or even hear her, she cuts him down and his head tumbls from his shoulders. She is surprised that the blade is met with absolutly no resistance and is pleased.

she makes her way for the door to follow the lead templar but the smoke is becomming to heavy and she pulls her hood and set her sword back at her hip.

"Evie!" Jacobs voice is loud through the sound of the building ablaze.  
"Jacob!" she calls out  
"Evie!" he calls back, she is trying to get down the back stair way, not making much progress. her coughing is heavy.  
"Evie!" and then he is infront of her with his arm covering his mouth  
"They're dead"  
"Who?"  
"Allie and her mentor"  
"Fuck"

He grabs her and cradles her while making his way out of the burning building.

There is a rather large crowd watching the building ablaze from the other side of the road, there are alarm bells in the distance, but she is feeling tired.

"Evie, come on! stay with me" Jacob coos at her but her eyes feel heavy and her chest hurts.  
"Evie, dont you dare!"  
Her eyes slowly shut and she can faintly hear Jacob trying to speak with her, but she cant make out his words.

* * *

When she opens her eyes, its dark but she still smells smoke. She sits up suddenly frantic but notices only a small fliker of a flame across the room, her hotel room to be exact. she is in bed, covered in quilts and across the room she see's the outlines of Henry and his mess of hair and Jacob's slumped form. She is sore all over and her lungs hurt. Its dark outside and she knows it must be either late or very early morning.

She pads over towards her borther's form and puts her hand on his shoulder. He wakes with a start and his wild eyes calm quickly when he realises who has woken him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a hushed tone  
"I have certainly been better"  
"Here come back to bed"  
He directed her back to the warmth of the sheets and tucks her back in, then fluffs the pillow beside her and moves to sit above the covers.

"You gave us both a fright when you left"  
"Im sorry"  
"What did you say?"  
"Dont make me say it again... Fine, I am truly sorry for running off."  
"Well I am glad your okay."

they sit like that for a while just content in eachothers company

"Must I still go to India?"  
"Its not safe here"  
"Then let us both return to London. Its safe there"  
"No, You are going. Your trunk is laready packed, You and Greenie leave later today."  
"Jacob please"  
"Evie no... As much as I dearly and truly want you by my side. After yesterday's events, Henry is right. You must heal and become what you used to be. Your heart must not follow me, follow fathers teaching for once. Be smart about this, you know you need to go"

He watches the emotions dace across his face and she knows this decission has not come easily to him.

"Hold me then till morning"  
"Of course"

The next morning comes to quickly, the smell of tea wakes her and She notices Henry and Jacob speaking. Henry is sipping tea while Jacob speaks and Henry nods along.

She notices the trunks by the door, both her's and Henry's things are side by side all ready to go.

"And you are certain the trip will be easy on her?"  
"Of course Jacob, Evie's care will be handled by my family, you have nothing to worry about.  
"I am worried for her health most of all"  
"I am well aware, but rest asured... you can stay in touch with her. ive given you our residance. write when ever"  
"I certainly will"

She tries to move silently and lay back down but the bed squeeks and both mens head whip sideways to look at her. Jacob isnt really smiling but he inst unhappy and then there is Henry he is smiling, he seems relived.

"Good morning Miss Fyre, our train leaves shortly. I hope you are well rested."  
"I certainly feel much better" she lies through her teeth  
"Good, good. I look forward to our trip. I shall leave you both as to get ready, I will return shortly with a carrige to take us to the platfrom."

And so he turns and sets his tea cup down and makes his way to the door and shows himself out.

"Jacob, I will miss you"  
"And I you dearest sister"

He makes his way over to her and she rises from the bed. Wrapping her arm around him she is relived to hear him take a deep breath of a sigh and shudder out.  
"Please dont cry little brother"  
"I am not, there... there is dust in my eye" he pulls back from the embrace and wipes his eyes. "Yes its very dusty in here" he states looking at her.  
"How long will you stay?"  
"I will track down Louis James Alfred Lefébure-Wél and then head home. The rooks shant be without a leader much longer."  
"Has someone writen to the council?"  
"Henry did last night, There is also a smaller council here apparently, they are much to old to loook after new recruits much less be able to train them."  
"There is a council here? how have they let Paris get so bad"  
"We are not sure, but after Henry paid them a visit... We are quite sure, they may be corupt."

"Jacob, the three of us should stay"  
"No, absolutley not. You are both leaving and that is that. I will clear this up and then head home. London is calling"  
"Fine, help me dress" she says trying to pull the blouse over her head.

Once she is ready, he comes before her one last time, hand cupping her cheek and kisses her on the lips. its not rushed and certainly planned out. There is a creak in the floor boards and she knows Henry is back, ready to head off.

"See us to the station?"  
"I would not miss saying good bye to you"

Henry entre and grabs his trunk and Jacob grabs her things.  
the ride is slow and silent, only the whinny of the horses is herd and the raket of the carriges old slays run across the snow.

Once arrived, Henry hands her a ticket and gets a station attendant to take thier things.

"Are you ready miss Frye?"  
"Just a moment, i will see you on the train."  
Henry sets his hand out for Jacob and they shake hands  
"Be safe mister Fyre"  
"Take care of her Greenie"

and they part, Henry sets off towards the train.

"Jacob, please dont forget to write"  
"I shant forget, Heal sweet sister, next time I see you, I wish for it to be home in london"

She grabs him and wraps her arms around him. the train whistle blows and the engines are steaming  
"It is time Evie"  
"Not yet!"  
"You must go Evie," he peels her arms from around him and set his forehead to hers.

for a moment she hears nothing, all is silent in this moment, its just the two of them  
"I love you" escapes her lips  
"And I you." he moves away from her, places a chaste kiss to her forehead and turns away form her. She is left there to stare at him walking away. She turns quickly when she hears Henry call her name. She hurries off towards the train and jumps on. Henry takes her arm and leads her towards a rather large train car.

"Are you ready to see India?"  
"Another adventure awaits I am sure"

She doesn't really answer his question, because no she is not ready, but as the train pulls out of the station, she has no choice but to go with flow.


	25. Write to Me Ch23

December 31st (5 days)

- _Dear sister,_

 _Your carefully planning is already greatly missed. I have prowled the city in search for answers since you have gone. Sorry I have not sat down to write since, Tracking down these damned bloody Templars was proving more difficult than I had previously thought._

 _Finding Louis James Alfred Lefébure-Wély, was springily easy after I asked the hotel staff. He plays the piano and was having a concert earlier this evening. He is now dead, as well as the 2 council members here. My knife still cuts true, Remind Greenie of that would you sister. Both of the council members where caught scheming with Louis James right before i cut them all down._

 _This letter shall most certainly not reach you for a while and for that we will be in the new year. Happy new year my sweet sister. the year is now 1870 and I dearly hope you heal quickly._

 _Best wishes_  
 _-Jacob Frye_

January 3rd (8 days)

- _Dear sister,_

 _I hope your trip across the continent is lovely, there is still snow here in London, not nearly as much snow as there was in France however the warmth seems to be returning although there is ice nearly every where. I nearly slipped at the station getting home. The Rooks are glad to see me home, Clara was sitting at the London station waiting for me, I seen her check your watch several times before she saw me. She is growing more and more every day. I plan on starting to train initiates and bring more recruits to London. Evie, I think Clara will be a prime candidate._

 _The train is not the same without you. I have yet to return to your flat, I feel it will remind me to much of you and I do not believe I can yet bare that. The Rooks notice I am not the same. I will shortly announce you alive and let them know you have been in India. They will understand... I hope._

 _There are several letter here from her Majesty. She wishes to continue morning tea in the gardens, although with me it seems. I dearly hope she does not have me run errands for her the way she did you._

 _With love_  
 _-Jacob Fyre_

January 8th (13 days)

 _Sister,_

 _Clara Has not taken the news well. She hit me, ran away and climbed up a tree. I of course found her and explained everything, and truly Evie I mean everything about the brotherhood, the council and the assassins, she was of course mad but intrigued, she wants to know more and learn more and join me. Thank the lord above. it went much smoother than I had anticipated._

 _My dearest sister Evie how has it only been 13 days since your travels began? surely you have yet to even get one of my letters. And 13 days on a train must me driving you mad, especially with your only company being that of Greenie. Hopefully the Indian Rail company is treating you both well, surely you much better. I long fully await correspondence from you. I have told some of the rooks about the happenings and your trip to India. Some invited me out to drink and celebrate your health, I declined and continued to plan and work._

 _Yes Evie, you have finally rubbed off on me. If I am to start training initiates and other assassins I will surely need a plan. I have also written to the council for approval and training material. They have written back and answered my call. They are sending another assassin my way to help with training. I do hope they send not dear old Georgey. Poor fellow will be sad to see how far we have come after he told us not to come. Imagine the shock on his face when he see's me the leader of a gang!_

 _Love sincerely_  
 _-Jacob Frye_

* * *

There is a knock on The train car and a bundle of letters is slipped beneath,  
"Mail arrived from India this monrin!" Agnes's voice rings from the closed door.

Jacob is half asleep when he hears the knock but as soon as he hears the words mail and India he is up quicker than when Evie would bring fresh muffins. Before his feet there is a small bundle of the letters wrapped in a decorative blue string. Rather than cut it open with his hidden blade he takes his time and unties the pretty rope and gently tucks it in his trouser pocket. Lifting the first letter to his face it smells faintly of cinnamon and something strongly familiar, he cant but his finger on it however.

February ?

 _Jacob, my dearest brother_

 _I have arrived in India with Henry, although our arrival was announced, Henry or rather Jayadeep Mir was not welcomed as warmly as he though he may be. See Jacob, Henry was exiled to London many years ago and this I did not know. The name Henry was given to him by his mother when she gave him his shop. many a year after father had helped him train and escape a death sentence here in India. The name Henry arose in a funny way, they kept hearing the name Henry and the color of the hat he had been wearing was green. I laughed quite a bit when told this story, Jayadeep was not as smiling as I was however._

 _Upon our arrival we where met with a lavish parade however the problem was that Henry or rather Jayadeep had not let anyone know he was bringing a guest, they had then escorted to a large beautiful white palace looking building. Once ushered inside I was breathless brother. Jayadeep's mother greeted us. Her name is Pyara Kaur and she is royalty, she is a princesses! To my surprise she is a kind sweet woman. Once noticing my injuries and my discomfort of the heat she took me aside and helped me change into more comfortable clothing. Brother I look like a right twat!_

 _She has me dressed in traditional Indian garb and I can not decide which is worse, all the skin I am showing, the lack there of, of clothing or the fact that I have no where to hide any weapon at all! Jayadeep says he will find me assassin's wares shortly but for now I suffer under his and hers eyes. My healing progresses I am told but not as quickly as anticipated. Jayadeep is concerned and constantly dotting on me. It is quickly becoming aggravating. He has since given me space and a servant to help me dress. Dear lord above help me!_

 _loving &C._  
 _Evie Frye_

He laughs a bit at the first letter Evie has written to him, he wants to know the heat of India as well, if she is having a difficult time with the heat, it must truly be bad. He reads the part about Greenies name and wonders what kind of name Jayadeep is and how could he ever make fun of that, and as royalty? oh man he was going to get into way to much trouble if he ever picked on the man again! He is glad She has arrived safe and is in good capable hands. If they are truly royalty, there will be no issues with getting her the care she needs. He sets down the first letter and opens the second.

 _Darling brother,_

 _My time here has only yet been short but I am already hating the heat, I am certain I will eventually adjust but I have been spending my days sleeping and only my mornings and evenings relaxing, reading and stretching, it is much to hot to venture out after 11.30 in the morning or before 3 in the afternoon._

 _Jayadeep has taken me into town and escorted me to the family's royal doctor. He is an older man who's name I can hardly pronounce. He has evaluated my injuries and tells me my healing is on track, he gave me a special tea to drink and told me that swimming or rather just floating and moving around slowly in water will help. I am skeptical but Jayadeep says there are beautiful springs he will take me to._

 _I am growing ever so tired of being attached at the hip to him, as here he is constantly surrounded by servants and they fuss over him worse than I have ever seen! Here though women are seen differently and must be accompanied by a man. A few servants Call me Miss Mir and I quickly put an end to that. they thought that I was married to him! Ah the surprise they got._

 _Jayadeep promises to take me to the council and assassins headquarters here as soon as I am ready but he wishes me to heal more first. they have taken my blades form me and all my weapons except my mothers sword, that stays under my pillow. any one dares touch it and their hand shall be removed with it._

 _Lovingly &C._  
 _Evie Mir_

 _Post scriptum_  
 _I digress! what a joke, I have turned down his advances, I shall not marry Jayadeep. I am still your sister Evie Frye._

He almost drops the letter reading the way she has signed it. she has stolen his sense of humor it seems. They have swapped places. He planning all and her playing tricks. He is not happy with Greenie however. Evie has always been one to need her space but he is glad to hear he is keeping her safe and that she is healing well. He once again set down the second letter but piles it atop the first. The next letter in hand is one written on different paper. The parchment is thicker, nicer looking with scrolling on the sides. As he opens it her stagers and finds his hand grabbing for the nearest wall to help him steady, He then backs up until his legs hit the arm chair and he sits hard into the chair.

 ** _Sir Jacob Fyre,_**

 ** _I write to you send updates of your sister health. Yesterday We traversed into town to see the royal doctor. Xayadvirah Dr, has confirmed your sister's health is improving and informed her it is at a normal rate, however this is not the case. Her superficial injuries including her arm and her cuts heal fine, she will be wielding her blades in no time, however She sleeps not, she thrashes and scream out names. She wakes with bags under eyes and stiffness in her joints. Xayadvirah is worried that her mental state is not healing well if any at all. We try our best to make sure she is combatable but there is little I can do when she avoids me in the halls of my own family home._**

 ** _I write to you begging you at this point to make her see reason. I know the bond you both have is much stronger than I may know, Please I implore you make her see reason and get her to let us help her. For her sake._**

 ** _\- Prince Jayadeep Mir/ Sir Henry Green_**

The letter from Henry has shook him to the core. Evie even in her letters does not share all and he is thankful Greenie has written to him. He wants to throw and crumple the letter and scream. He wonders what Evie dreams of and why she is in such distress. She seemed to sleep so well in his arms, always so still and happy. He curses the distance between them, as surely she would sleep better in his arms once again. He sits in the chair, his arm extended and the letter loosely hanging from one hand while the other holds his slumped head. He feels defeated, Maybe Greenie was right. Maybe if he wrote to her and told her to listen to him she would accept Greenies help more readily and heal more. She would need to rest and relax to heal and to do so, she would need to sleep. Sleep, oh how he was not tired anymore, he feels like he could run, and just keep running, But the energy is just still within him. The letter drops from his hands grip and he just sits like that, wanting and whiling himself to move but he is frozen. Now the only thought running through his head.

How to help Evie.


	26. One way Street Ch24

Jacob spends the next day running around town to find something to cheer her up, but all his ideas fall flat. He thought maybe to send her jellied eels but they wouldn't last the trip, and everything else he thinks of is the same way. the perishable nature of most food would for sure not save for the trip to India.

Defeated after days of running around he returns to the train swooping in to find Clara waiting for him with Agnes.

"Dearie you mustn stress!"  
"Yeah Jacob, Evie will be fine. You must trust in Henry"

He lets out a huff falls into the couch.  
"I want to send my sister a care package, although everything I think of will surely perish by its arrival to her."  
"Mister Frye, what where you going to send her?"  
"Her favorite... Jellied eels."  
"Dearie that wont do!" Agnes throws a rag at him and he recoils  
"Yeah! Jacob your sister probably wants something to remind her of you!" Clara takes up the seat beside him and pats his leg.  
"Also A man names George showed up today, he is at mister Green's old shop."  
"At a girl Clara, would you like to come with me to the curio shop?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yes, we can't have old Georgey waiting"  
"Who is the man?"  
"I'll tell you along the way, you should like the old chap!"

Jacob is reinvigorated and leaps from the couch and lets Clara follow him. She is getting better at following him. in the few weeks its been, Her training is already coming along nicely. She has changed her wares, she now dresses much like Evie did, trousers, low boots, a thick coat and the signature hood helps her blend in. She has yet to get any weapons save the threw throwing knives he has been helping her train with so far.

Once across the city they both remove their hoods and step into the shop. Its strangely warm and inviting. Henry has left most of his things, only taking the necessary things along with him it seems. As the door bell jingles he hears a thump and a noise from behind the counter.

"Sorry we are closed!" calls a disembodied voice  
"Georgey!" Jacob calls out, "How nice of you to finally join us!"

And from behind the counter and old face he recognizes pops up.

"Ah Jacob so glad to see you! did you not get my letter? I was sure i would see you at the station. Although a lovely gentleman names Troy did help me bring my things here and settle"

Jacob scowls. yes he had forgotten. Thanks be to Troy one of his most attentive Rooks to meet him and help him get settled.

"And who might this lovely little lady be?" George comes forward to Clara and holds out his hand.

"This is one miss Clara O'Dea, our first recruit, Clara this is George Westhouse, My previous mentor."

They shake hands and Clara gives him a large smile.

"Clara has already been training for a few weeks. She already shows prominent skills and I will continue her training personally." he announces to George and the older man just nods and shrugs his shoulders.

"I was sent to help you organize and train as needed. The council has told me to take up Henry's shop as a cover. I shall see to find new recruits and we can both approve of them as we go." He lays out a book and flips open a few pages.

"If you need any help with ant Georgey, let me know, out hide out is big Bertha the train."  
"Your hide out is a train? named Bertha?"  
"Why of course"  
"And why do you say... our?"  
"Well I have a gang old Georgey!"  
"You have a what?"  
"A gang called the rooks" Clara steps in. "They are helping clear the streets of Blighters Mr. Westhouse, Mr. Frye and Miss Frye have done a wonderful job, the rooks have even helped liberate child labor mills"  
"I see, shall I come see you tomorrow on Bertha?"  
"certainly old Georgey"

They make their way out of the shop and look at each other and burst out laughing.  
"What a funny man!"  
"What a surprise he is in for isn't her Clara!"  
"What would you like to do this fine evening?"  
"More hand to hand combat!"  
"Are you sure you are ready for that again?"  
"Yes Mr. Frye, just not near the Thames again, its much colder there."  
"Of course, lets find an old warehouse shall we?"  
"I may know one!"  
"of course you do, lead the way"

* * *

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _It has been a few months now and I read your letters over and over. It has been a month since your last letter and I am not sure if your mail has been lost on its way or if you have simply forgotten about little old London._

 _In this 'care package' I am sending you my favorite scarf to remind you of myself and what its like here at home. I hope you are doing well. I worry about your health and your wellbeing. Clara is progressing exceptionally well, she will be a full initiate and full fledged assassin quicker than you or I ever where. She has even flipped me in the ring once already. George has arrived to help and has found several young women to induct. He is surveying the city while I busy myself with other things._

 _He is still unhappy though about the Rooks even though they have helped him already countless times. Clara laughs when he tries to deny the help, they all think him an old man. Poor George. Write soon sweet sister please. It has been almost 6 months since we last seen each other, I hope time is treating you well._

 _Well wishes_  
 _Jacob Frye_

* * *

He waits weeks on end for Agnes to deliver him more mail and nothing comes. He is about to jump on the next train back to Paris and across the continent when a single letter is slipped under the car door of the train. once again it is the fancier paper and he knows its from Henry and not his sister.

 _ **Sir Jacob Frye**_

 _ **Good day Jacob, I wrote to you in good humor. Your sister is doing well. her cast will be removed by the time you receive this. her wounds are all healed other than this and she is getting, well lets say, excited for the thing to come off.**_

 _ **I figured i would write to you, she has been doing well, much better since your package arrived a few months ago, although she cares not to admit it. She sleeps much better now and thrashes not as much. I have a few queries as to why but i shall not question them if they work. She tells me she writes to you all the time, how ever I got worried when inquiring with the mail boy who picks up our deliveries, he tells me she has not sent anything in quite some time. This seems strange to me and so I though it would invite you here for your birthday. Her spirits seems high but she still seems estranged and off. I await your arrival next month**_

 _ **-Prince Jayadeep mir**_

Jacob grabs paper and sits at the desk promptly and writes back. He sadly declines the invitation and asks that he not write again. If Evie wanted space, he would give her time. He would only visit once she asks it of him.

He fold the curt and short letter into a neat envelope and makes his way solemnly to the nearest post office and send the letter on its way.

He pulls his hood and makes his way back tot the warehouse on the edge of the Thames. Slowly walking down the street it begins to rain and the weather seemingly echoes his mood. The cold rain hits his hood and drips down his chin. gladly so as now he pulls back his hood and walks amongst the other pedestrians, with the rain dripping now from his hair and down his face, no one knows he also cries. His tears now mixed with the cold fall down pour.

* * *

The Rooks take him off guard with sweet cakes on his desk in the old ware house a month later. A card is left with many names inside wishing him a happy birthday and to have as many cakes as he wishes. He deserved it.

Leaving his desk and making his way into the main large open space of the building he watches as 2 initiates face off and spare. One takes the other out with a quick and calculated flip onto her back and then stagers off once recovered. Clara then makes her way into the ring and expertly takes out the other recruit in less than 10 seconds.

She has in less than a year already surpassed all his and George's expectations. Sooner than later she will be sent on missions and inducted with the ceremony.

He watches for a few more minutes and then returns to his office, picks up a sweet cake and shoves it into his mouth. the taste is sweet, but to him it feels bitter sweet. last year they had fought on a roof top and started the road they where now on. Maybe... just maybe if he been clear with his intentions and just told her how he had felt, He wouldn't be sitting here alone while she was in India with Henry.

He slams his fist into the table and upsets a pitcher of water, it spills onto the floor.

He takes a deep breath and reaches upward to the self on the wall above him and pulls down a wooden box. inside are letter after letter he has written and kept... just not sent to her. She has yet to write him and he refuses to keep writing to a ghost, or wait... he had named her the phantom, maybe she was taking it literally now. He grabs a quill and set himself to write his emotions out to her.

he stuffs his face with another cake once finished the 20th letter and seals it into the wooden box and sets it back on the shelf.


	27. Time Ch25

He is on a mission 2 years later tracking down lead about a possible new Templar trying to rally some blighters into working together against the ever so present Rooks.

It is raining damp and cold in the early months of spring. The rain drops trickle from his hood and drop off his nose as patiently he waits for the damn bloody fool to arrive. He is waiting for the Templar to arrive like Freddie had informed him they would. The Templar is already several minutes late and its beginning to irritate him somewhat. Why did the bad guys have no punctuality?

He is back pressed against a chimney and leaning casually with his arms folded over his chest, its early morning and the sun has yet to come up so the streets are quite. He hears the soft foot fall across the roof. Its quick cadence tells him its Clara, she moves in shorter quicker strides rather than long powerful ones.

"Good morning miss O'Dea"  
"Morning mister Frye" she huffs out of breath; Her hand shoots out. "Agnes had this arrive and though you should have it sooner than later"

He hadn't moved to even look at her before then but at her words his head snaps to the side, a small envelope is waiting in her outstretched hands and he gently takes it form her.

"Thank you Clara, take watch for a moment. If the Templar shows up, you know the drill." He inspects the envelope and turns it over. there is just his name scrolled in neat letters on the back. He does not recognize the penmanship.

"Mister Frye, How should I kill him?"  
"Maters not Clara. Make a show of it if you must"

He smiles faintly at the memories of watching Clara making her first few kills as an initiate. She always made them dramatic and made shows of them. she was nothing if not discreet but she liked toying with the victim, She was still a young lady and most times she dressed as such, still dressing in skirts and now low cut corsets to lure in her victims. She would strike when least likely. Those where her favorite missions; those of Seduction.

though early this morning he notices her more so dressed for training, clad in a long coat, trousers and her half cape. Her kill this morning would likely be by throwing knife to the head. He was amazed by her skills with the small knives. Her and Evie where much better with them than he ever was.

walking towards the other side of the roof, he takes a seat with his legs hanging over the edge of the gutter.

He lifts the edge of the envelop slowly as to not tear the paper. Slipping the parchment from its sleeve he opens it and immediately wants to cry.

 _My dearest baby brother,_

 _I am So terribly sorry to not have written to you in such a long time. Firstly i will tell you I am well, I am healthy and happy._

 _secondly I would like to extend to you an invitation to join me in India, there i wish to explain everything._

 _Please write back at your earliest convenience and do let me know when you expect to arrive._

 _Lovingly &C._  
 _Evie_

Jacob's emotions become a blur as he runs over to Clara and grabs her lifting her into a hug and spinning her around.

"Mister Frye?"  
"EVIE HAS WRITTEN!" He is loud and excited and barley notices the Templar arriving in the square.  
"Mister Frye keep it down your going to alert the target of our presence!" She shushes him and tried to get free from his embrace. "Mister Frye the target?"  
"Sod the target Clara! I'm going to India!"

He catches sight of the man from the corner of his eye and the target spot them and takes off running.

"He is running now Jacob are you happy?"  
"Extremely"  
"JACOB!"  
"fine, fine" he puts her down. "Fetch him and take em out"  
"With pleasure!" she leaps from the building into a pile of hay. The dive is sloppy and she could have easily been hurt. he makes a mental note to have her practice the leap more often.

He watches as she expertly cuts off his escape route and gracefully extends her throw and the knife lands in the thigh of the Templar. He howls out in pain falling to the ground no longer able to run. Jacob is pleased with her take down method.

She stalks forwards twirling a throwing knife in her fingers rounding the Templar to face them now on the ground crying out in pain.

Clara then leans down and uses the knife to cut the mans throat and makes the kill. Even from his vantage point on the roof he can see the blood pouring quickly from the man neck and mixing in a murky puddle from the morning rain.

He watches still as she takes the mans body and drags it over to the pile of hay and stashes the body within the contents of the pile. She then climbs back up the side of the building and joins him on the roof beside him.

"That would have been much easier if he hadn't had the chance to run"  
"tisk tisk Clara, more opportunities to learn and adapt this way" he turns to make his exist but pears back over his shoulder. "Clara, please let Georgey know I am leaving. I've got some packing to do"  
"Certainly Mister Frye"  
"Oh and Good work"

He catches the slight blush on her cheeks before he turn back and uses his rope launcher to head towards the train. He would write to her the moment he arrived back at the train. He could care less that he was soaking wet, cold and shivering. He needed to let her know, he would be on the next possible train and on his way to see her.

He gets to the train quicker than he ever has across the town and drops onto the roof with a heavy thump.

Once inside the messy train car he digs under his bed for the old luggage bad and starts pilling things into it even forgoing sitting down to write: he tosses one of his favorite hats, a few shirts and trousers, some knives and other various things. He is almost pack and ready to sprint out towards the other train station in central London when a gentle knock comes to the opposing door. George slides in with Clara right on his heels.

"Leaving so quickly?"  
"It's Evie"  
"Yes, Clara has informed me of her letter"  
"George, it is clear I am leaving to go see her. Its been almost 2 years."  
"Actually 3 years and 4 months since she departed to India"  
"Regardless, wait that's even worst! I am going now"  
"We never meant to stop you Jacob. Agnes can deal with the Rooks and I with the recruits"

He looks between then and Clara pulls the wooden box from behind her and hands it to him.

"You may want to bring this, I know you've been writing things for her"

He looks at Clara and what's to shout at her for meddling in his things. but with a sigh and a huff.

"You really do have the makings of a fantastic Assassin Clara."  
"You should take her with you, I am certain Evie would love to teach her a few things" George is pushing the young girl forward in a motion to pack her up too.

"Are you certain that would be wise?"  
"There is an entire brother hood in India, she is bound to learn something more than she could here"  
"She is only 17, she has only been training for 2 years"  
"Excuse me boys, she has a name and is standing right here!, I have been training for 2 years 2 months and 5 days and You have even said yourself mister Frye that I'm as advanced as you where at my age and you'd been training since you where how old?"

Jacob looks at her in astonishment and George just laughs

"Clara is right you know. It would be good for her"  
"Yes Clara is certainly right. She will need to pack some stuff."  
"Give her time then, set of tomorrow then."  
"But"  
"No buts Jacob, give her time to prepare for the trip."  
"Okay Clara, go pack!" He reaches under the bed again and removes an even older looking travel trunk. "Here this was my sisters' you can use it" He hands the old brown case and she nods her head.  
"Thank you both"  
"Don't mention it" George ushers her out of the car and closes the door behind her. "Now don't make me regret sending her with you"  
"I shant"  
"Good now write to your sister, let her know you depart tomorrow, you will have along trip ahead of you" and then the older assassin turns and leave just as quickly as he had entered to begin with.

He finishes packing and sits at the desk, brushes aside the mess and finds a pen and paper.

 _Evie,_

 _I Depart tomorrow, will be bringing a guest._

 _Jacob_

Its short and sweet, but he folds it up stuffs it into an envelope and sets off to send it in the mail.

* * *

The young boy kneels on the floor in a low bow, head to the floor before entering the main room of the palace. He then runs forwards bear feet hitting the cool marble floor. She knows its coolness as she rarely wears foot wear either around. The rest of the palace staff have always found this funny and Jayadeep has offered her footwear like his many times. She rather it this way. The letter is the first she has gotten in a long time and upon opening it she notices how curt and short it is.

Jacob had stopped writing to her a long while ago, not nearly as quickly as she had but there where certainly reasons for that. She opens his letter and reads over it quickly enough. one simple phrase is all he has written her and she wonders at his abruptness. This would mean he arrives within the next week or so.

"Miss Frye?"  
"Yes Jayadeep?"  
"I did ask who wrote to you"  
"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. It was Jacob, he is to arrive to visit within the week."

Her face should show happiness and yet it does not she has not seen him in over 3 years and he decided to bring a guest. Had her brother married and not told her or invited her? now she worries.

"Come Evie, we shall prepare the guest room for him for his arrival"  
"Sure Jaya, I shall help in any way i can"


	28. Dream Ch26

!Note!

This chapter contains mentions of brutality, possible rape and much more. please be advised.

this chapter was extremely hard to write and I apologies now if you feel this chapter is extreme.

* * *

Waiting was worst part. She fusses in the mirror in her room the day she calculated he is to arrive. She wonders will her look throw him off? She has been wearing Indian style assassin wear for so long she thinks it normal compared to her old clothing. Her jacket had been hung and stored to preserve it, but every once and a while she would take it out from the closet and run her hands over it. The one time she dared to try it back on for even a few moments she was sweating so much she has it cleaned right after.

She does her hair like she used to, the 2 plaits running down the sides into the neat bun at the nape of her neck. Here she had a maid who would come in and brush her hair as it usually hurt to much to lift her arm over her own head to long, today she forced herself to bear the pain.

Jayadeep had told her he would personally greet Jacob and his guest at the train station and that she could wait here till they arrive. He had said "their trip will have left them tired and whiling to stretch their legs." She had argued that she to would enjoy stretching her legs and getting out, maybe scaling a building or two. He had left before she could get ready. Frustrated when a palace boy had told her this she retreated to her room and broke a vase off the wall.

now dressed, hair done and sitting in her rooms large bench window seat she watches the front entrance, just waiting for something to happen, for anyone to arrive and tell her he has come. She has befriended a Ring neck Parrot some time ago who would visit her and perch on her shoulder when she drank tea. sometimes he would whistle and seemingly sing to her. He always seemed to do this when she was most upset or annoyed. He was waiting for her today when she opened the window, he hops in and begins to hop up her arm.

He sings for a while and then settled down to roost it seems, fluffing and ruffling his feathers. she notices only then that the sun is beginning to set and a peacock in courtyard fans out its feathers and lets go a wild cry. She gently sets down the parrot from her arm and then rushes to jump out the window and scale a quickly as she can to the top off the roof. She knows the peacock only screams a cry like that when he is startled, and that only happens when someone sneaks up on the bird. She see's no one but she knows the bird well enough to know someone is approaching.

She reaches the top of the flat roof just as she see's 3 figured shimmering into view. They leap from roof top to roof top and figures it to be 3 assassins from the Indian brother hood. Her spirits drop and she holds onto a lighting rod for stability. The flutter of wings brings her back to reality and her little blue friend lands on her heads. "Miss me?" she asks settling his tail feathers. he replies with a squawk and then flies off once again to meat his flock. "Tomorrow at the same time?" she calls into the air, its a soft call, a promise that she see's him again. He is a smart bird, she knows he can understand when she speaks. He had once even said hello to her. it had come out more of a 'hullo' and reminded her sadly of home.

She carefully climbs back down the side of the building and softly lands in her room. ready to just turn in for the day. even though she has not done much the entire day but sit and wait she is frustrated with the events that haven't transpired.

As she lands carefully back in the room she is met with the back of a leather clad jacket sitting with its back to her. She freezes and makes no motion to move or breath, her breath caught in her lungs. He hasn't herd her come in. She can see him shaking his legs she knows its a nervous tick of his.

"Jacob?" Its barely a whisper, almost none audible.  
His head turns slowly and he stands. As soon as she can see its truly him and his face. although a little scruffier and much more of a beard had grown but other than that the same scar is over his eye brow and his lip as well. It as if it all happens in slow motion but she lets out a scream of joy and launches herself at him and into his arms. She hasn't been so happy in years and she cant contain herself.

"Eves!" He says as she crashes into his grasp. He lifts her off her feet and spins her around.  
She buries her face into his neck and inhales deeply. He smells of smog and rain a bit like flowers maybe and something else she can not put her finger on.

Finally he sets her down on her feet and steps back.  
"What on earth are you doing Jacob?"  
"Taking all of you in, its been so long... you've changed"

And he is right, she had. Her eyes are more sunken in, her skin is much darker from the Indian sun. Her hair is darker it seems and her freckles across her face are much more pronounced. She has lost weight from not being allowed to exercise and do her assassin duties. She has begun only recently secretly getting out and climbing again. She is much slower and sluggish then she wanted to be, her arm still painful sometimes.

she closes the distance between them once again and hugs him again, although this time is much more intimately. She wants to cry into his embrace but she holds her emotions.

"How did you get in?"  
"We came in with Henry"  
"Don't call him that around here, his mother would laugh, his father would kill you" they separate enough for her to scold him but still not letting go of the embrace.  
"Awe come on Greeny smiled, that's what counts."

they stay like that for a while but soon they are interrupted. a knock comes at the door and a small boy opens the door and they finally let go of each other.

"Mister, misses Frye. Dinner is served"  
Jacob looks at her with wide eyes. and the boy disappears.  
"Things are done differently here" she begins to lead him out but when she looks back he is reluctant to move.  
"I think I could actually skip the grub, I think I could use a nap."  
She looks at him worriedly "Not sleep well on the trip?" she watches as he just collapse on the bed, not even removing his jacket or boots. She thinks he must be dying of heat.  
"Nah, she kept me up then entire trip" he mumbles before he falls asleep. His snoring can already be herd before she is even fully out of the room.

she leaves the room full of dread and disappointment. 'she kept him up' is all that runs through her head. Now all she can think of is her brother laying there while his new wife rides him like a horse all hours of the train ride. Its a vivid image she wishes not to imagine but her mind wont let the images stop replaying over and over.

She reaches the formal dinning room and is welcomed by the familiar sight of Jayadeep and his mother and a few others sitting around the table. Jayadeep would constantly invite over other assassins to join them for meals. So when she see's him conversing with another hooded figure she thinks nothing of it and sits at the opposite end of the large table.

"Is your brother not going to join us" Jayadeep's mother asks.  
"He is tired from his journey, he is already sleep in my quarters" she replies with a fake smile on her face.  
"Well I remember when you arrived, you where much of the same way." her voice is sincere and loving.

Pyara has been the most nurturing and caring while she has been here and if not for friendship along the past 3 years surely Evie would have gone mad by now.

"Jayadeep, shall you not introduce to me our other guest?"  
"Oh sorry mummy" He motions to the other assassin who takes her hood off and Evie wants to ignore the event. It seems Jacob has met yet another assassin and married them. Darn killing them wouldn't be easy now.  
"This is Clara O'dea"

Before Jayadeep could continue Evie stood abruptly and crashed across the table.  
"Clara!" she slides into the younger girl and brings her forward in a hug  
"Miss Frye please?" Pyara questions  
"Clara! Jacob didn't mention you coming!" She lets go of the girl and steadies herself, flatting her clothing and letting Clara adjust herself.  
"Excurse me! Have I missed something?" Pyara interjects once more.  
"Sorry m'lady, this is Miss Clara O'Dea, She was much younger when I saw her lest, she helped my brother and I while we where taking back London. She was Certainly good help, I however did not know she was accompanying my dearest brother here. He only ever mentioned bringing a guest."  
"I see, well now that we are all acquainted" she claps her hands and quickly servants bring in food and lay out the fest.

After they eat and converse for a time Evie decidedly returns to her room to seek out her brother and is ready to question his secrecy.  
although when she arrives back, he has removed his coat and boots and has striped down to only his trousers and the rest of his things are scattered around the floor. She wishes to not disturb him, he has never looked so peaceful. She sits in her window and cracks open the window to let in the evening air. It smells sweet and she is sure the cook is preparing a good breakfast full of pastries.

The birds are chattering and she leans up against some pillows and curls into herself. its lulling moment and she almost falls asleep. She tries to stay awake but the evening draws her in and she closes her eyes fully, letting the darkness take her away.

Her dreams are full or horror. She wakes and knows she is not actually awake. she knows this dreams all to well. She is laying in a cold room, the echoing sounds of screaming women tear at her senses. Her mind tells her to get up and liberate and stop the suffering, but when she tries to move she can not. Her head swings side to side to try and shake the covering over her eyes and a blunt object connects with her head. She slips back into darkness. the voices around her cry out.

'Help me!' 'Save us' 'stop! please stop' the echoing of pleading fill her ears and she wants to scream as well. her limbs wont move and her body hurts.  
'Stop struggling my dear, it will all be over soon' someone whispers so close to her head she wants to thrash and struggle.

A hot knife is pressed into her chest and finally her voice will work. she screams out. hot terror fills her and her lungs feel like they are on fire.

She struggles once again against her restrains and manages to get an arm free. taking a hold of what ever is to her side she throws it and hears a man cry out in pain. she only has enough time to get her hand up to her face and push the blindfold partially off before she see's a man staggering to his feet and coming over to her alarmingly fast.  
"you bitch!" he grabs her arms and with a mallet he hits her arm with such force she hears the brake before she feels it. again she has no words and her voice fails her and she screams out.

There is a knock on the door in the distance and the man pulls the blindfold back down. not that it matters any longer. Evie wish's not to know what she has gotten herself into.

She wants to somehow go back in time, somehow fix her stupid mistakes. She had been so blind. She walked right into a trap. She let her guard down and let a Templar capture her.

There are several voices and sounds in the room now. she wants to shut out all her senses but she cant. She can not calm herself enough to seek her eagle vision and she can not calm herself enough to block everything else out.

When she hears the sounds of buckles being undone and the shuffling of feet towards he she screams out again. begging for help, for someone and for anything. Her training is failing her.

She feels the hands grasp her legs first. they are cold and calloused. she tries desperately to keep her legs together but when another pair of hands grab her legs as well and then something sharp is driven into her leg repeatedly she cries out. her voice hoarse with pain. her scream are becoming less and less powerful and she is relegated to gasping and sobbing. She tries to scream again but someone suddenly is next to her head and hushing her. When another sharp object is buried into her hip she lets out another high pitched screech.

"Be quite assassin whore!" the voice beside her instructs. "Stop fighting and this will all be over soon enough"

She knows not how much more she can take before she either passes out from the blood loss and dies shortly after that, either that or she would be killed quicker and she could be at peace.

She screams and tries to struggle again. the hot pain in her legs and abdomen making her struggles less and less powerful. She is weakening and she knows it wont be much longer till she looses consciousness.

She is being shaken now and she screams, is screaming and crying when her eyes open. its blurry at first and she thinks the men are back to torture her more.

"Evie, please calm down!" The voice is soft but demanding, how did they know her name.

"Shhhhs, Eves its me, Jacob, your brother" She struggles away from his grasp but he only holds on tighter and pulls her into his arms. "Shhhs Evie, shhhh"

When her eyes defy her and are still blurry with tears, hot angry tears she feels herself being lifted and cradled. against a strong chest and pulled close into a familiar but distant memory. The body begins to hum and the tune is lulling, she vaguely remembers something similar and instead of struggling anymore she relaxes into the embrace and buries her face into the warm flesh holding her. The familiar tune pulls her back into darkness quickly and she drifts back to sleep.

When she opens her eyes this time she is back in London, Her brother by her side and they are racing from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
